Forsaking All Others
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Mal goes to see Ben with a secret but when the time comes to be honest; will she be able to speak her mind? Sometimes it's hard to be honest with those that we love and sometime we act in their best interests, no matter the cost. Not part of my 'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After Series'. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was playing with this idea as I have already posted something similar on this page but I wanted to try this version; so thank you for taking the time to read the story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I also want to say a big thank you to a very good friend of mine (Plesiosaur); they helped me name this story. Yes this might not be their fandom so I doubt that they will even read this but I wanted to give credit where credit is due as I did really struggle to name this story.**

* * *

 _I couldn't believe it! I didn't want to believe it! There was no way I could be pregnant! Me and Ben had only slept with each other once! Yes me and Ben wanted to be more active with each other but due to college and Ben's ever growing royal commitments we didn't really get much time alone together. I thought we were careful! Not careful enough_ I spitefully told myself as I started to walk towards Auradon Castle.

I didn't know how Ben was going to react; _we were only seventeen for Lucifer's sake! When the council found out were they going to make Ben send me back to the Isle? No! He wouldn't do that, he loves me. But the council might stop you both from being together_ I spitefully told myself.

I tried to push these thoughts away; but it was too hard. It felt like I was drowning in a pool of self doubt, panic and worry; my lungs felt restricted and I could only take short breaths. I kept pushing down the lump in my throat that was now a permanent fixture and tried to make sure that I wasn't crying. I didn't want to go and see Ben a wreck - _even though that was what I was_. Instead I started to concentrate on Ben's birthday roughly six weeks ago - _what had landed us both in this mess!_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"Mal" Ben breathed after he pulled me to him so I was now snuggled into his chest. I couldn't believe it! I had just lost my virginity to Ben; it was everything that I expected and more. Ben was a total gentleman about it all as well which made it even more perfect._

 _"Yes Ben" I said as I looked up at Ben._

 _"I know we didn't intend for this to happen; but I am sure glad it did" he said happily as he started to run his fingers through my hair._

 _"Perfect way to end my birthday" he added as he brushed his nose against mine before his face broke out into a large smile._

 _"Yeah" I agreed as I let a smile spread across my face as well._

 _"Are you ok?" Ben asked and I noticed that his face dropped slightly._

 _"Yes" I confirmed._

 _"I just can't believe that we have slept together" I said as I stroked his chest slowly. Me and Ben stared at each other for a couple of minutes enjoying each other's company before I watched as his eyes widened._

 _"Do you regret it?" Ben quickly asked panic stricken._

 _"No!" I exclaimed. I can't have Ben thinking that I regretted sleeping with him; I didn't! It just felt overwhelming that it had happened; when I lived on the Isle I never expected to find someone who wanted to be like this with me._

 _"Definitely not!" I said as I sat up a little bit and I stared into his eyes._

 _"It just means such a great deal to me that it has happened; I never expected to find someone who would want this" I said sincerely as I started to get lost in his leaf green eyes._

 _"I know Princess" he said lovingly and he reached up and cupped my right cheek._

 _"As it does to me; Mal the fact that we have slept together has made us feel so much closer" he added as he stroked his thumb against my bottom lip._

 _"I know" I replied as I smiled at him._

 _"I can't be without you baby" Ben said lovingly._

 _"Me neither Ben" I replied as I pushed my face close to his and I brushed my nose against his._

 _"I love you so much Ben I can't lose you" I said as I cupped the left hand side of his face. I felt tears start to gather in my eyes; this was the truth. Ben meant so much to me and losing him wasn't an option; and I knew that it was going to kill me if this ever happened._

 _"Hey" Ben said and he tightened his right arm around me causing me to lie back down against him._

 _"I'm not going anywhere, not without you" he promised as he brushed the tears away from my eyes as his eyes continued to burn into mine._

 _"Mal I love you, you are my world" he said lovingly._

 _"Nothing or no one is ever going to change that" he stated lovingly before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips._

* * *

 _This is before you find out_ I told myself as I walked up to the gates of Auradon Castle. I watched as the head of security, Phil appeared and he smiled at me when he noticed that I was there.

"Hello Mal" he said as I walked up to him.

"Hi Phil" I responded.

"Is his Majesty expecting you?" he asked.

"No" I advised.

"I wanted to surprise him" I added with a small smile. _Oh you have a surprise for him alright Mal!_

"Ok" he said as he reached into his office and pressed the gate entry button.

"There you go" he said and I heard a buzz which told me that he had disabled the gate.

"Thank you" I replied as I stepped forward and opened the gate and I shut it behind me.

"Say hi to his Majesty for me" I heard Phil call.

"Ok" I said as I turned around and looked at him.

"Will do" I promised.

"Bye Phil" I said as I waved.

"Bye Mal" he answered as he waved back at me and I turned and started to walk towards Auradon Castle - starting to silently panic and hoping that me and Ben could get through this.

* * *

"Here she is" Ben said happily as his eyes landed on me as I walked into his office.

"The love of my life" he said proudly as he placed some paperwork down in front of him.

"Hey" I said happily as I forced the lump back down my throat.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" he teased as I walked around his desk.

"I wanted to come see you" I advised as I stood next to him.

"Come here" Ben said as he held his arms open for me and I slid onto his lap.

"Hmm" Ben purred as he snuggled into my chest as I rested my head against his crown. I couldn't help but sigh at the contact; however an afterthought came to me - _how was Ben going to react when he found out?_

"Just what I needed" I heard Ben say as he tightened his arms around me.

"Me too" I agreed.

"Has your day been stressful as well?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"You could say that" I replied as I pursed my lips together.

"What's bothering you?" he asked and I froze. I didn't feel ready to tell Ben I was pregnant yet; I know I was currently feeling like a coward but my whole world felt like it was coming down around me.

"You first" he stated.

"No you" I pressed.

"No you" he urged and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought there was something really wrong.

"Please Benny?" I pressed as I pouted at him and I reached up and stroked his face with my left hand.

"Ok" he sighed.

"Well like you know I have had a couple of meetings today which were stressful; I still have another meeting later on" he advised as he pulled a funny face at me.

"But the stress was worth it" he added.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Sultana Jasmine asked me what my plans are for after college and it got me thinking about everything that I want" he explained happily with my favourite cute smile.

"Which is?" I wondered.

"I want to get to know my people, I want to travel, experience new things-" he started.

"But most importantly I want to do it all with you" he added with an excited smile which made me smile back at him. _Yes Ben wanted all of these things now; but was he still going to want these things when he found out I was pregnant?_

"Sounds perfect" I noted.

"Yeah" he agreed as he tightened his arms around me so my head snuggled back against his crown.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" he said happily.

"Me too" I said as I started to feel my eyes start to water and I blinked a couple of times to help dispel them. What Ben wanted to do sounded perfect; and now it was all ruined. There was no way we could have the perfect life that he wanted if we had a kid in toe _\- maybe I had to make it easier for him._

"I just want to make you happy" I said as I looked away from him and I tried to contend with the tightness in my chest as my body wanted to break down and cry.

"And you do baby" he urged and I looked back at him.

"As that is what I want for you" he said happily as he brushed his nose against mine before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Your turn" he said after we broke away slightly breathless.

"What?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What's bothering you?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up at me. I could tell that he thought there was something going on but I still couldn't find the words. I was so scared of how he was going to react _\- surely he wasn't going to be happy at the fact that I am pregnant at seventeen!_

"Oh that" I said.

"That's nothing" I dismissed as I looked away from him. I didn't want to lose Ben and stupidly I started to think that as soon as I had told Ben it was going to make it real. Every situation that could possibly happen after me telling Ben was starting to play spitefully in my mind and they were all scaring me. _What if the council said we couldn't be together? What if I had to go back to the Isle?_ If I needed to go back to the Isle I would do it but I didn't want to put my innocent unborn baby through that - _they deserved better._

"Come on Mal" Ben said breaking me out of my panicked thoughts.

"I can't help you until you tell me" he urged.

"It was just a long day at college that's all" I advised.

"I'm really tired" I lied.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened at this information.

"Ok" he added as he nodded.

"Do you want to stay the night?" he asked.

"No" I quickly said.

"I just needed a cuddle" I advised as I snuggled back into him; I knew that Ben had a right to know but I couldn't tell him right now. I needed time to digest this myself; I needed to come to terms that I was now a mother and I didn't know what to do _._ I felt my eyes start to water and I quickly pretended to yawn so this would cover the fact that I had started to cry again.

"Mal" Ben said as he pulled away and looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked as concern hit his eyes.

"Yeah" I lied.

"I just can't stop yawning" I added as I pretended to yawn again.

"Ok" he replied and I could tell that he knew that I was lying.

"Well I best get going" I quickly said.

"Ok" Ben said still sounding confused.

"I'll ring you when I get out of my meeting" he said as he snuggled back into me.

"I'll look forward to it" I said happily as I looked into his perfect angelic face. I hated that I was hiding this from him; but I needed more time. _Fingers crossed he would forgive me!_ I felt the urge to kiss Ben so with this thought in mind I quickly crushed my lips against Ben's lips and I pressed a long, loving and passionate kiss against Ben's lips.

"Wow!" Ben breathed after I pulled away.

"Come back here you" he chuckled and he mirrored my actions.

"Lucifer help you on our next date!" he breathed after we broke away breathlessly.

"Why?" I breathed.

"We will carry this on" he flirted as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Hmm" I purred.

"Be patient Beast" I teased as I stroked his tie. I reached over and pressed another brief kiss against his lips; after I pulled away I smiled at him and started to think about how complicated things were now.

"Good luck with your meeting Ben" I said as I untangled myself from his arms and I jumped up from his lap.

"Thank you Princess" he replied politely as I walked around his desk.

"I'll speak to you later" he said happily.

"Yes you will" I advised and I walked out of the room and I didn't realise that I had actually started to cry until I left the castle grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know I have posted a lot of stories at the same time but I needed to get them posted. I hate sitting on ideas for a long period of time. Maybe now you can see how cluttered my head is with story ideas. Anyway enough of the waffle - let's see what's going to happen next. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal?" I heard a voice say as I crossed the main courtyard in front of my dorm building. I sighed; I hoped that no one was going to see me come back here. I knew that they would start to ask questions to why I was crying; I didn't really want attract attention to the situation or this getting back to Ben. _I'm sure he already thinks that there is something going on!_

"Carlos" I said as I quickly wiped my eyes before I turned and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked slowly as he walked up to me with Doug in his arms.

"Yes" I replied with a weak smile.

"You don't look it" he noted as he looked up and down my face.

"I just have a lot of my mind" I advised.

"Hey Dude" I cooed as I reached over and started to stroke behind Dude's right ear. Hopefully that this would try and distract Carlos from my strange behaviour.

"Mal come on" Carlos pressed and I pursed my lips together.

"Tell me what is wrong?" he urged.

"It's nothing Carlos" I answered as I stopped stroking Dude and I looked down at the floor.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that Mal" he stated bluntly. I slowly looked up at him and I opened my mouth to tell him there was nothing wrong; but when my eyes landed on his I quickly looked away. I couldn't lie to Carlos as he was like the little brother that I never had and he knew this and he was going to use this to his advantage.

"See you can't do it can you?" I heard him ask.

"No" I muttered.

"I just need some time to think that's all Carlos; it's nothing I promise" I stressed as I looked up at him and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Ok" he said but he still didn't sound convinced.

"Well as long as you are sure?" he added nervously.

"I am" I replied with another weak smile.

"If I need to talk I'll come and find you" I promised.

"Good" he said happily.

"Come here Carlos" I said and I quickly pulled Carlos and Dude into a hug.

"Thank you Carlos" I said over his shoulder.

"What for?" he asked confused.

"Being you" I advised as I pulled away and I looked at him. I watched as he opened his mouth to say something and I decided that I needed to quickly get out of this situation before he got any more information out of me.

"I better go" I quickly said and I turned and quickly walked into my dorm building before Carlos could question me any further.

* * *

After I closed the door behind me I sighed in relief that Evie wasn't here; I threw myself hard against the door. I took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself down; I was so scared and I didn't know what I needed to do. I know that at one stage I needed to tell Ben that I was pregnant but I felt weak and pathetic at the moment. _How on the Isle was I meant to tell Ben that I was currently a risk to destroy his life and everything that he had planned for us both?_ Yes he had a right to know but I couldn't bring myself to do this right now; I needed some space to get my head around everything.

A thought then came to my mind - _if I was going away do I even come back?_ Yes me and Ben wanted to be together but this was before all this happened. I felt tears start to pour down my cheeks; I had to make the decision for us both. I had to make it easier for Ben; I had to take myself out of the equation. Yes it was going to hurt the both of us but he deserved so much better. So much more than I could ever give him. I love him so much but this situation made me feel like I had to choose - Ben or the baby. I know it was selfish but I had to choose our baby; they were innocent and they didn't ask for this and if I did have an abortion I would carry the guilt with me as long as I lived.

So with this thought in mind I ran to my bed and I pulled my suitcase and back pack out. I threw them down on my bed and I quickly reached for my mother's spell book and I started to quickly fly through the pages until I found the spell that I wanted.

"Extend these bags to hold more weight so backs don't break and please with haste" I stated as I waved my right index finger in the air with a flourish and I watched a green glow hit both my suitcase and back pack before they shuddered for a few seconds.

"Pack my things quick and with haste so nothing else leaves a trace" I said sadly as I watched as all my belongings started to neatly fly into my back pack and suitcase.

After everything was in my bags and my dorm looked like I hadn't even been there I ran up to Evie's desk and pulled out two piece of paper. I needed to explain to both Ben and Evie why I was doing what I was doing; yes I felt like I coward but I needed to do the best for me - and my baby. After I wrote two notes to the pair of them I placed them down on my bed. I folded them both up neatly and I wrote their names on them; I turned to leave but I looked at my hand and I saw Ben's signet ring.

My rib cage heaved with panic and sorrow as I slowly pulled it off and I looked down at it; I pressed a kiss to it before placing it nearly onto Ben's letter. I took a step back; this made everything feel so final. Maybe there would be a point that I could at least be friends with Ben; I know he was going to hate me for leaving him like this. I would tell him at one stage but not now I couldn't find the courage to do it.

"Ben I'm so sorry!" I sobbed before I teleported from my dorm and life as I knew it.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After my meeting I had decided instead of ringing Mal I was going to see her; I know that this is something that she isn't telling me and if I ring her she still has the opportunity to bottle whatever is bothering her. I didn't like to think of Mal struggling with things; she needed to be open with me so I could help her. _So fingers crossed she would open up to me tonight._

I knocked on Mal and Evie's dorm door and I smiled however I wasn't prepared for what happened next. When the door slowly opened I started to grin but my face quickly dropped when I saw Evie and I saw that she was crying.

"Evie" I said slowly as my stomach started to sink.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I hoped that Mal was ok and Evie knew what was going on and she was helping her through it.

"Is Mal there?" I quickly asked as my mind started to remember how dismissive Mal was when she last saw me.

"No" Evie muttered as she shook her head.

"Ben please come in" she advised and she stepped to one side. I stepped into the room and I let Evie close the door behind me; I really didn't like how this looked. _Was Evie upset about a problem of her own or was this something to do with Mal?_

"Evie can you please explain what is going on? You are worrying me" I advised as panic started to take hold of my body.

"Ben Mal is gone" Evie muttered as she looked down to the ground.

"What?" I asked slowly. _Mal can't be gone?_ She told me that she couldn't wait until our next date; she had no reason to just get up and leave _._ My face then dropped as a dark sinister thought fell into my mind - _unless she did have a reason and she just told you what you wanted to know. Maybe Mal was coming to tell you something but she couldn't!_

"She's gone" she repeated as she looked up at me through tear filled eyes.

"Carlos rang me to tell me that Mal was acting strange; so I came back here and found out that she had taken her things and she has gone" I heard her explain. _No I didn't want to believe it! Mal can't be gone!_ _If she wanted to go then why did she just leave so abruptly?_ If there was a problem she should have come to me and we could have talked it out.

"What?" I muttered.

"Yeah" Evie replied as she wiped her eyes.

"Everything is gone" she advised and I looked towards Mal's side of the room and my heart broke even further; it looked like she hadn't even been here. _How could she just go like this?_ Surely she could see that everyone loved and cared about her and that we would do anything to support her _._

"She left us both a letter" I heard Evie say.

"Did she?" I asked as I broke out of my train of thought; maybe I was going to find out why Mal was acting the way she was. _I knew one thing though - I wasn't giving up on her or us without a fight!_

"Yes, there's yours" I heard Evie say and my eyes landed on Mal's bed and my eyes widened. I walked up slowly to the bed and as I did this I had to force down a lump in my throat; as sitting on my letter from Mal was my signet ring. _No! I really didn't like the look of this!_ I sat down on the bed and I picked up the ring and I slid it onto my finger; it felt like my heart was broken into a thousand pieces at the fact that she had given me my ring back. _Did she not love me anymore? Was I the reason why she left? Did she hate me that much that she had to leave?_

My mind then went on to the way that she kissed me before she left; the kiss was full of passion and love - _so why did she leave like this? Unless that was Mal saying goodbye to me without me knowing it._ I wiped the tears that had started to fall down my cheeks away and I sat down on Mal's bed, reached over and opened Mal's letter:

* * *

 _Ben,_

 _I know that this is probably one of the worst ways that I could do this; but please forgive me. This whole situation has been the hardest thing that I have ever gone through; I knew that you knew there was something more going on when I came to see you. Yes there is something on my mind but right now I need to do what is best for both you and me - mainly you._

 _The thing is; the struggle is real Ben. After hearing you talking about the life you want us to have it made me realise something - that maybe I am not what you want and need. Yes I love you from now until the end of time but all I want for you is for you to be happy. And as hard as it is to say I don't know whether I can give you that; I am so sorry. Ben please believe me when I say that. I have never ever wanted to hurt you and I know that me doing this has hurt you and I can only hope that you can forgive me in time._

 _I know you are going to want to come and find me Ben but please don't. As much as it hurts me to write this as much as it is going to hurt for you to read; but Ben you need to find someone who you can be with without any complications. Find someone that is so much better than me; and who can give you what you want and need. I know that this will come with time; but when that time comes don't be afraid of falling in love or upsetting me when you do in fact move on._

 _Ben I love you, I always have and I always will. Please do not think any different._

 _Mal_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

"No" I muttered to myself. Mal had left me and I didn't know whether I was ever going to see her again.

 **"NO!"** I shouted as I started to panic. I don't want anyone else and I knew for a fine fact that I never will; I loved Mal and this was the end of it. My whole world felt like it was ending; a burning started in my chest and I felt as if my heart had stopped beating. In fact I felt that it would never beat again; I felt lifeless - like I had lost my purpose for living and I didn't know how to deal with it.

"Ben" I heard Evie say as she slowly sat down next to me. I felt a lump start to build in my throat and my eyes started to feel heavy as tears started to form again.

"She's left me Evie" I confessed sadly as I bit down on my bottom lip to supress a painful sob that was wanting to break out of my chest.

"She's left me because she feels like she isn't what I want and need" I advised as I started to feel tears run down my cheeks.

"There is no one else in this kingdom for me; she is everything I need and want!" I cried as I started to sob.

"Ben" Evie said and she pulled me into a hug.

"We will get her back" she promised over my shoulder as she started to rub my back in a bid to try and console me. I really can't believe that Mal would think that she isn't good enough for me; she is everything I need and more. I needed to find her and tell her this before she drifted out of my life forever; I didn't want to believe that it had happened. _It hasn't! I will fight for Mal right up until my dying breath!_

"And you both can sort this out" I heard Evie say as I snuggled into her shoulder a little bit. All I wanted right now was to be cuddling Mal; yes Evie had started to console me but the only way that I was going to get out of this properly was with Mal.

"I hope so Evie" I replied finally.

"I really do hope so" I repeated and the room fell into silence as we continued to console each other and wonder where Mal had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, how are you finding this story so far? The last chapter was a bit tough on me to write if I am honest; but we will get through this together. So let's see what is next in store for this story.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

As I arrived in a back alley in North Riding with a loud pop l kept my face to the ground; I couldn't believe that I had just left my friends and family. But most of all I couldn't believe that I had left Ben - I wiped my eyes so they were free from tears and I heard my phone go off. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket and I noticed that Evie was trying to ring me; I quickly knocked my phone onto voicemail. I wasn't in the mood to be speaking to anyone just yet; so with this thought in mind I stepped out of the alley and onto North Riding Main Street.

I know that I am going to have to start a new life; even when Ben finds out so at some stage I was going to need to find a place to stay. _But for now a hotel would do_ I thought to myself as I started to walk down the street and look down at the hotels in front of me. All of them looked nice but I finally decided on Snow White's Hunting Lodge; it was a large brown building with a pair of large brown antlers over the main doors.

When I stepped into the reception I smiled at the view; I was now stood in a large, dark, quiet and calming reception area. There was a fountain in the middle of the wooden floor and a reasonable distance away there was a large roaring fire. The walls were littered with hunting memorabilia and there were green couches smartly assorted around the room.

"Lady Mal" I heard a voice say politely and I looked up and I saw a thin, dark haired woman looking at me with a large smile on her face.

"How may I help you?" she asked as I stepped towards the large wooden reception desk and I placed my suitcase on the floor.

"I would like to book a room please" I advised as I let my back pack strap drop from my right shoulder and I caught it and I pulled my purse out.

"Of course" she replied as she started typing quickly on her computer.

"Is his Majesty with you?" she enquired happily.

"No" I answered.

"I'm travelling alone" I added as I took my bank card out and I slid it towards her.

"I see" she noted.

"Also-" I started as an idea came to me. I wanted to be on my own and I knew for a fine fact that when Ben and the others knew that I had gone they would come looking for me. I wanted to make sure that this wasn't a possibility - _for now at least._

"I want to make a request-" I enquired.

"If I may?" I added.

"Of course" she replied as she took my bank card and she started to type my details onto her computer.

"What can I do to make your stay at Snow White's Hunting Lodge even more pleasurable?" she asked pleasantly.

"I don't want anyone knowing I'm here" I stated bluntly.

"Right" she nodded.

"Anyone" I emphasised so she would get the hint that I didn't even want Ben coming to see me in case he found out that I was in this hotel.

"Oh" she said as her eyes widened.

"If this is what you want" she continued as she pursed her lips together.

"It is" I advised.

"Would you like a penthouse suite? It's more private up there?" she asked as she handed back my bank card.

"If you don't mind" I stated as I placed it back into my purse and put my purse back into my back pack.

"Ok I'll set that up for you" she stated. I then watched as she quickly typed before reached under her desk and pulled out a key card as I threw my back pack back onto my back.

"Here you are" she said as she handed me it and I took it from her.

"If you go to the first lift and put this card in it will take you to the penthouse suites, you are in room one" she advised and I looked at the lifts so I could understand what she meant.

"Thank you" I replied before I turned and walked towards the lift. I pressed the lift call button and I was glad that the lift was ready and waiting for me; I didn't want to stand in this reception area too long. People were already starting to stare and it was sending me on edge.

After the lift doors closed I heard my phone go off again and I pulled my phone out and I saw that Ben was now trying to ring me; my body froze. This had to mean that either Evie had spoken to him or he had read my letter _._ I knocked the phone off; I needed more time. If I spoke to Ben now I would break down and I wouldn't be able to stop crying; I know that I was currently being a coward but I couldn't bear to hear the disappointment in his voice when he found out I was pregnant _._ I then started to read my texts from Evie but my eyes started to water when I saw the last two that she had sent me:

* * *

 _"Mal please think about this, you can't just get up and leave. Whatever is wrong we can get through this together I promise, I have seen you have left Ben's signet ring here. Mal this looks really serious and I am really worried"._

* * *

 _"Mal please answer your phone, Ben is now here and he looks distraught. We are both worried sick that you won't answer your phone; Mal we love you and we want you to come home. I know you are going through something at the minute but you can't go through this alone; Mal we are your family please let us be there for you"._

* * *

I then noticed that Ben had started to leave me voicemails and text messages; I had to wait until I was in my hotel room. If anyone was in the corridor when I left this lift and they saw me crying and sobbing it was only going to attract even more attention to me.

As the lift door opened I quickly pushed my phone back into my pocket and I quickly walked up to penthouse room number one and I quickly swiped the card and opened the door. I slammed the door behind me and my eyes took in the room in front of me. Well suite would be the best way to describe this room; I walked down a small corridor where there was a mirror in front of a small brown table and there was another piece of hunting memorabilia hanging on the wall opposite.

After I walked down the corridor I was greeted by four small steps that took me into the large living room. There were glass windows that fell from the ceiling to the floor on two of the walls so I could see the beautiful view of North Riding; I could even see the Enchanted Forest in the distance. Just like down stairs there was couches situated on the left hand side of the wall, next to a bar however unlike the brown and green colour scheme downstairs the colour scheme had changed to black and white. There were modern circular lampshades hanging from the ceiling and a roaring fire in a modern fireplace and above it was a very large black plasma TV.

I then turned and noticed there were six other doors littered around the suite and I could only guess that these were extra bedrooms and bathrooms. So I walked up to one of the doors open and noticed that this was my large, spacious, black and white bathroom. Then walked towards the next door and I opened it and I grinned at what I saw.

I was now in a very bright and spacious hotel room with a very large king sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a black set of chest of drawers on the wall adjacent to the bed with another large plasma TV mounted to the wall. On the right hand side of the room the whole wall was just glass from ceiling to the floor and there were cream blinds and black curtains enveloping them. To the right of me there was also another two doors and when I investigated one was my walk in wardrobe and the other was the master bathroom.

I placed my bags onto my bed and I slowly sat down and pulled my phone out; I could see that Evie and Ben were still trying to ring and text me. I decided to listen to the voicemails that Ben had left me; I knew that this was torturing myself but part of me missed him and wanted to hear his voice. So with this in mind I rang the voicemail on my phone and my heart started to break even further when I heard:

* * *

 _"Mal please answer your phone; I don't know what is going on but please speak to me. I love you so much and it breaks me to think that you don't believe that you can give me everything that I need and want. Mal you do that and so much more; I don't want anyone else in this kingdom just you. It has and always will only ever be you. If you really don't want to be with me then please can we at least talk about it? Please give me the chance to fight for us Mal. I love you, please remember that. Nothing or no one is ever going to change that"._

* * *

The next voicemail was about to start and I cut it off; I couldn't bring myself to listen to it. I had broken Ben and I was starting to hate myself for it; but this was nothing compared to what I was going to do when he found out that I was pregnant. Yes Ben was a gentleman and I knew that he would stand by me; I knew he loved me but when he finds out there is always going to be part of me that thinks that his actions are forced by the standards that he had been brought up by.

I quickly glanced at the texts that Ben had sent me and they all said roughly the same as his voicemail message. I was hit with a sudden wave of guilt and I threw myself back onto the bed and I let my phone land next to my head. I started to stare at the ceiling and I started to wonder about my situation. First of all I was pregnant with Ben's baby. Second of all I know at some stage I was going to have to tell him but I wasn't ready yet. Thirdly I knew that I was hurting Ben; and lastly and probably most importantly of all I knew that I couldn't hurt our baby.

* * *

A few hours had passed since I had listened to Ben's voicemail and it was still silently killing me. I kept hearing my phone go off and I ignored it but now it was getting too much for me to bear. My mind felt so cluttered and I was confused and disorientated by it all. I knew at some stage I would have to do the right thing it was just that I was so scared; I didn't know how to be a mother - _I didn't really have a good role model!_ But I knew that I didn't want to harm or injure this baby; I cupped my stomach and started to stroke it and I smiled. I still couldn't believe that I was carrying Ben's baby; they were going to be so perfect with a beautiful face and smile.

I was torn out of my train of thought by my phone going off again and I sighed and I picked up my phone and I watched as Ben attempted to ring me for the countless time.

"I know you want to speak to me" I said out loud as I thought about what to do.

"But I want to be alone" I advised and I quickly rejected the call and I turned my phone off.

"I will speak to you" I promised as I placed my phone back next to my head.

"I just need some space" I finished as I started to stare back at the ceiling now with the only sound in the room was the sound of me breathing and sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, there is something that I wanted to advise you guys. I know that this plot is similar to my 'Secrets and Confessions' story. The reason that I have decided to do a similar story is because when I was writing 'Secrets and Confessions' there were two ways I could have taken that particular story and this plot is still bugging me so I need to complete this. Sorry for the waffle but I thought I better explain as I know that there will be some of you that will have realised this and I am aware of how similar how things are but things will change soon. I just wanted to explain to you guys, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

A week had passed since Mal had disappeared and I was nowhere near to finding out what was going on or where she was and it was breaking me. I couldn't concentrate on anything; I couldn't eat, drink or sleep. My parents had put the word out that I wasn't very well to help cover for the fact that I was currently dealing with a broken heart.

I had had multiple conversations with my parents over the last week and they were as shocked as I was at Mal's sudden departure; but I could tell that they were worried at the fact that all I would do is stare at my phone. I was willing my phone to go off to tell me that Mal was ringing or texting me however this didn't happen - until two days after she had left.

Yes I was over the moon that she had text me but my relief soon changed into panic when I noticed that it was very little to go on. She told me that she was safe; however she wasn't going to tell me where she was. I attempted to probe further to why she had left but she just told me that she was trying to do the best for everyone - especially me. I attempted to ask her what she meant by this but she stopped answering her phone; at one point she even turned it back off.

I felt so confused and hurt by this situation; _why would Mal just disappear from everyone that she knows and loves?_ It was actually starting to make me panic - this had to be something really big for her to do this. _She wouldn't even speak to Evie, Jay or Carlos about this!_

I did know one thing for definite though; I'm going to give up until I find Mal. If she didn't want to be with me or love me anymore then I would have to deal with this. But I at least needed to speak to her; I needed to hear her to tell me this. I needed her to look me in the eye and explain why she had to leave; and why she had to completely cut me and everyone else out of her life?

I picked my phone up; I needed to do something. I had been toying with this idea for a while; by the looks of it Mal wanted space and I thought I have given her it. So with this thought in mind it made it easier for me to act now.

I quickly rang Dawson, the head of my security guards, and I asked him to come and see me. It wasn't very long before he walked into my office.

"You wanted to see me Your Majesty?" he asked as he stood in front of my desk before he dropped into a low bow.

"Yes" I answered as I placed my phone back down in front of me.

"I want you to get in touch with Gareth" I advised as I slowly looked at him.

"As you wish my lord" I answered as he nodded at me as he stood up straight.

"No limitations, I want him to go to the extremes to find her" I explained.

"Of course" Dawson replied. I knew that involving Gareth Storey, the kingdom's most famous private eye was probably a bit dicey but I needed to find Mal. He may be famous but he was very good at his work; he was like the wind slipping through the air. So I knew that he would do everything in his power to help me find Mal.

"I will go and speak to him now my lord" he added.

"Thank you Dawson" I said. I watched as he turned around and quickly left the room, leaving me with my panicked thoughts. I was continuing to dwell on the fact that I didn't know where Mal was and I knew she could be slipping through my fingers forever. So while Gareth was trying to find her I vowed to try everything else in my power - I needed Mal home and safe and sound and I was going to do this whether she liked it or not!

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I had just woken up and I sat up slowly in bed; a week had passed and I was starting come up with a plan. I was currently thinking about what was the best way to tell Ben; I knew I had to go back home soon and face the music but I was still scared of what was going to happen.

I sighed and I reached over and picked up the TV remote and I turned the TV on so I had some background music. I was about to place my head back onto the pillow but my head spun around and my eyes widened when I heard the morning news report.

"We have had reports that Mal Faery has gone missing and his Majesty has vowed to roam the entire kingdom until he finds his soul mate" I watched a blonde, attractive male news reporter that was currently outside of Auradon Castle.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _Ben was going to look for me!_ I can't say I'm surprised what actually took me off guard was that he had waited so long; an afterthought then came to me - _he probably thought I would need space. Or failing that he probably thought this situation would be sorted by now - unfortunately for everyone it wasn't._

"Here is the live footage of his Majesty getting into his limousine with friends Evie Grimhilde, Carlos De Vil and Jay Agrabah" I heard the reporter advise which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Oh Lucifer!" I exclaimed.

"The party intend to start with their search on the Isle of the Lost before they continue their search around Auradon" the reporter went on to explain.

"What?" I repeated in shock again. I then watched as Ben's limousine started to pull away from outside Auradon Castle; _no! I couldn't allow Ben to go to the Isle! I wasn't even there!_ And he could get hurt; yes I was already hurting him with this situation but it would kill me if he got physically hurt because of me.

So with this thought in mind I quickly picked up my phone from the bedside cabinet; disconnected the charger and I quickly text Evie:

* * *

 _"I HOPE YOU GET THIS BEFORE YOU GET TO THE ISLE! DO NOT TAKE BEN TO THE ISLE! I AM NOT THERE!"_

* * *

I stared at my phone hoping that Evie would text me back; but instead my phone started to ring to show that she was trying to ring me. I took a deep breath as I decided to answer - I needed to stop them from going to the Isle. Yes this wasn't going to stop them looking for me but at least they wouldn't go anywhere near the Isle _._

"Where are you?" I heard Evie ask after I answered the phone. I pushed down a lump that was starting to form in my throat; I could hear how this was affecting her and I started to hate myself further. I could only hope that they would all forgive me; and accept the fact that I wanted to start a new life for me and my baby so I was sparing them all the embarrassment - mainly Ben.

"I'm not telling you that" I replied bluntly. I might have decided to answer the phone but I wasn't ready to see anyone just yet; I was like an emotional train wreck. One minute I was somewhat ok but the next I was screaming, sobbing and bawling and I didn't want anyone to see that.

"Why?" she asked.

"Stop the car" I advised.

"What?" she questioned.

"Stop the car!" I snapped.

"Ben stop the car" I heard Evie advise Ben.

"Why?" he asked confused and I felt my heart start to pound erratically. This whole conversation was so confusing to me - I wanted to be with Ben and I knew he could help me through this. But the rest of me wanted to stay away so I didn't ruin anything for him; it felt like I was between a dragon egg and a hard place and it was tearing me in two.

"Just do it!" I heard Evie snap.

"Dawson stop the car" Ben stated in the background.

"Who are you speaking to?" he asked.

"Tell me where you are" Evie directed back at me.

"Now!" she snapped.

"Is that Mal?" I heard Ben ask hopefully.

"Evie don't give him the phone!" I begged.

"Why?" she enquired. I knew that my behaviour was hurting and confusing them all but right now I needed to be selfish for both me and my baby.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"I will speak to him just not yet" I advised.

"Mal you have been gone a week" she reminded me bluntly.

"Where are you?" she asked me again.

"Give me the phone" I heard Ben ask.

"Ben no!" Evie exclaimed.

"Evie!" Ben snapped.

"Ben she wants to speak to me" she advised sternly.

"Please?" He begged and I knew that Ben probably didn't like the fact that I was speaking to Evie and not him.

"Fine!" I heard him puff after a few seconds of silence.

"But I want to speak to her" I heard him advise.

"Ok" Evie replied.

"Mal where are you? We are so worried about you" she advised.

"I know you are" I replied.

"I'm sorry" I apologised sadly.

"What for?" Evie asked.

"Putting you all through this; but please believe me that I am doing this for the right reasons" I said as tears started to gather in my eyes. I pushed away the lump that was trying to form in my throat; I didn't want Evie to hear me crying as I knew this would panic them even more.

"Which are?" she prompted.

"I can't say" I quickly said as I wiped my eyes free from tears.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just can't" I replied as I looked down and I started to fidget with my bed covers.

"Please don't make me!" I begged.

"Evie pass me the phone" I heard Ben say impatiently.

"No!" she snapped and I then heard a bit of a scuffle before I heard Ben's voice.

"Sorry Evie" he quickly apologised.

"It's fine" I heard her reply.

"Mal" Ben said eagerly and my body froze; I nearly hung up on him. I wasn't being awful with this it was just the fact that I was in shock that I was speaking to him.

"Ben" I replied.

"Mal where are you?" he begged and it started to break my heart when I heard the pain and sorrow in his voice.

"Mal" he repeated.

"Are you still there?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Where are you? I'll come to you. Mal please we need to talk" he quickly said.

"I know we do; just not yet" I advised sadly.

"Why not? Mal this is killing me" he pleaded as his voice broke.

"And it is killing me Ben" I confirmed.

"I love you" Ben said lovingly.

"And I love you too" I replied. I wanted Ben to know this; that even though this situation was killing us both I wanted him to know that I still loved him.

"Mal you are everything I need, everything I want. Please don't think that you are not good enough because you are" he explained sincerely.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"No. This is me not you" I admitted.

"What's wrong Mal?" he questioned.

"I can't lose you, please tell me I haven't?" he begged.

"I don't want to lose you either Ben" I stated. This was true; I didn't want to lose him but I didn't know whether we could have any future together. No King of Auradon could have a child out of wedlock and I didn't want Ben to be put in any situation where he felt forced to make things right.

"Then come home?" he asked hopefully.

"I can't" I advised.

"I really can't" I added as I sniffed.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"What is stopping you come home?" Ben enquired.

"I don't want to ruin things for you" I advised.

"You could never do that. Don't tell me you have a thought in your head that tells you that you could ruin things for me, is this why you left?" Ben wondered.

"Kinda" I confessed as I wiped my eyes free from more tears.

"Mal that isn't the truth, you know this. After everything we have already been through you know there is no one else for me" he urged.

"You need to find someone better" I disagreed as I looked up and I ran my fingers through my hair with my left hand.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"There is no one better! There is only you" he pressed.

"You don't know that Ben!" I exclaimed.

"Mal please don't give up on us; we can get through this, I promise" he promised sincerely. I felt a burning in my chest which told me that I was close to breaking down and sobbing and I really didn't want Ben to hear this.

"Not this Ben" I sniffed as I wiped my nose.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised and I quickly hung up and let my phone drop in front of me as my face fell into both of my hands. My rib cage painfully heaved and my body started to uncontrollably sob. I let myself drop onto my right side and I pulled myself into a ball. Thankfully I had been able to stop Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos going to the Isle but it came at the cost of pushing me back into my pool of panic, despair and sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I left it at a low point but we needed to go through that to get to where I want to take this. Thank you for your patience, much love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was now walking back into my office; I slowly closed the door behind me and I rested myself against the door. After finally speaking to Mal I decided that I wanted to go back home; I needed to be on my own. I couldn't bear to see the pity in people's eyes as they saw my world come crashing around me; yes I was happy that I had spoken to Mal. To hear her voice; it had started to soothe me. There was even one point where I thought that I was going to talk her into come back home but no I had failed.

I couldn't believe Mal had this thought in her head that she wasn't what I wanted or needed; I needed to know what made her think this. She was everything I needed and wanted; Mal was my world! And I needed to get her to see this; however I knew the only way I was going to be able to get Mal to see this was if I saw her face to face. But I still didn't know where she was; we had tried to look at Mal's bank records but Mal had blocked us from seeing anything. I knew that I could quite easily change this but I didn't want to force Mal too much in case she left and moved on; there was obviously a good reason why she left and it was hurting her and I wanted to respect her choice to some degree.

My mind then started to remember how broken she sounded; something was really bothering her for her to be acting like this. How could she tell me that she loved me but she still couldn't come home? It broke me hearing her in pain like that; all I wanted to do was go to her; hug her and make everything better for her. But I didn't know whether I was going to see my perfect, purple haired princess ever again and it was killing me.

Something else that was starting to worry me is that a couple of days after Mal had disappeared her mother's spell book had also went missing. However I got some reassurance after seeing the museum's CCTV that it was Mal that took it. I couldn't help but keep staring at the screen repeatedly after the footage was sent to me; it killed me to think that this might be the last time I saw Mal. Now that she had her mother's spell book she could do anything - especially change her appearance. I was warned by the Fairy Godmother that if Mal has taken her mother's spell book for this purpose we may never see her again. This information only pushed me further into despair. But then as an afterthought if this isn't why she wanted her mother's spell book then what else was going on? I just wished I knew what was actually going on; had someone threatened Mal and made her leave? Or was she doing this all on her own? I needed to have answers! It was killing me! but I didn't know whether I was going to ever get them.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A week passed since I spoke to Ben and things had changed slightly; I decided that I started to make plans in case I couldn't return to my life as I knew it. I know that I should probably talk to Ben first but the longer I was away from everyone the more I thought that I was doing the best thing for everyone involved. I know it was hurting everyone but time would heal everything; yes I would speak to Ben at one point but I was still running scared. I knew that Ben was starting to get worried at the fact that I removed my mother's spell book from the museum but I needed it. I needed to change my appearance so I could walk around freely and sort things out for myself and mine and Ben's baby.

So with this in mind I was now walking into North Riding Central Medical Centre; I registered with them the day after speaking to Ben. I knew that I needed to get the ball rolling with this pregnancy thing as I had been reading on the internet that I had to see a doctor so they could refer me on for scans and to a midwife. So thankfully I didn't have to wait very long before my name was called to see Dr Jones; I was going to use my mother's spell book to change my appearance but I thought against it as this is something that I need to do as me. Fingers crossed the Doctor wouldn't panic and raise the alarm that I was there; as I was currently wearing a black head scarf and sun glasses.

"Hello Bertha" a tall, blonde haired woman said as I walked into the doctor's office.

"My name is Dr Jones and I will be doing your registration today" she informed me as I sat down.

"How are you today?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Very well thank you, and yourself?" I replied.

"I'm well thank you" she replied.

"I would like to ask a favour from you if I may; I know you need to do all my observations and such like-" I started as I started to get worried about Dr Jones's reaction.

"Ok" she said as she pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"What I say or do in here is private isn't it?" I questioned.

"Of course" she promised which made me smile.

"Within reason" she added which made my face drop.

"I see" I noted.

"What I mean is if you are going to be a risk to yourself or others then I may need to tell someone" she elaborated.

"I see" I repeated.

"What is worrying you my dear?" she asked. _Just do it Mal_ I told myself; _just get it over and done with and then we can go back to our hotel room then move onto the next part of our plan._

"My name isn't really Bertha" I admitted.

"Well-" I started.

"It is and it isn't" I added with a meek smile.

"Right?" she questioned.

"I don't anyone knowing that I am here" I advised.

"Oh right" she said nervously.

"So I can trust you?" I asked.

"Of course" she advised with a warm smile. I smiled at her and took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; _here goes_ I told myself and I slowly removed the headscarf and sunglasses.

"Lady Mal!" she exclaimed.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"You're registered missing" Dr Jones said as her face dropped.

"Yes" I repeated.

"I should tell His Majesty?" she asked and she went to reach for her phone.

"No!" I exclaimed and she quickly pulled her arm back and she threw me a confused look. I know how this probably looked to her but I needed more time; if Ben knew that I was in North Riding he would come to find me. I still felt like a coward but I wasn't ready to see the disappointment in his eyes when he found out that I was pregnant.

"Please?" I begged.

"When you know why I left you will understand" I stated.

"I left; I haven't gone missing" I advised.

"I see" she noted.

"You don't want him to know where you are?" she asked.

"No, not yet" I advised.

"I just need some time" I added.

"I see" she repeated.

"How can I help you Lady Mal?" she questioned as she slid her chair closer to me.

"Erm-" I started and I could tell by the warm look in her eyes that she would do anything to help me and most of all I could tell that I could trust her.

"This really doesn't go any further?" I wondered.

"Of course not" she stressed.

"I'm pregnant" I said quickly. I watched as her eyes widened before my eyes dropped to the floor; this was a lot harder than I thought as I now felt that she was now judging me for leaving Ben like this. But I knew that I was going to have to get used to this feeling. After speaking to Ben he might not want to see me as I might have hurt him too much by leaving him like this; and I wouldn't blame him. I was going to hurt him either way - by leaving like this or telling him that I was pregnant with his baby.

"I see" I heard her say.

"Yeah" I replied.

"And I am really frightened" I advised as I started to fidget with the rings on my right hand.

"That is why I left; I know you probably think that is wrong. But I don't know what to do" I explained.

"Well I do and I don't" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"What do you mean?" I heard her ask and I looked up at her.

"I don't know how to feel about things; but I know I need to tell Ben-" I started to explain.

"And I know that I want to keep my baby" I said happily as I looked down at my stomach and I smiled. There was no way I could harm this baby; I was already in love with them. Yes I knew keeping our baby came at the cost of possibly losing Ben but I was willing to forsake him - even though our current situation was killing the pair of us.

"Even though it is going to cause such a stink of a problem" I finished sadly.

"I see" Dr Jones said.

"Well we will do your registration; then I will ask you to go to the toilet as we need to do another pregnancy test then we can get the ball rolling on everything else" she explained.

"Lady Mal" I heard her say.

"Yes Doctor" I replied as I looked up at her and I noticed that she looked nervous.

"His Majesty doesn't know yet, does he?" She asked.

"No" I confirmed and I watched her purse her lips together.

"No he doesn't" I added.

"I want to get my head around this before I tell him" I finished.

"I see" she replied.

"Well I am here for you" she said warmly.

"Thank you" I answered.

"I really do appreciate that" I added and this was the truth; I felt better now that someone knew and that they were going to help me through this all. However this also spurred me on; I needed to start making changes not just for me, but for Ben and our baby as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me. I have had a lot going on recently which has stopped me writing as much but enough about that. Let's get back into this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After seeing Dr Jones I was referred to a midwife and this made me want to start making plans. Yes I was going to tell Ben about our baby but I had decided to do it after my first scan. Yes this probably was making the situation harder for the both of us but I needed more time.

As I started to make plans I also started to plan for the eventuality that I couldn't stay with Ben anymore; yes this really hurt but maybe I had to stay away as it was what was best for him. I loved him dearly but I couldn't put him through the shame and embarrassment of having a baby out of wedlock. I also didn't want to make him feel forced to make this right; Ben had been brought up to certain values and I knew that he would feel obligated to propose to me when he knew. I didn't doubt that Ben wanted to marry me as we had discussed this in the past; but I wanted it to happen for the right reasons - not because I was pregnant.

So I decided to start making a life for myself in North Riding; I know that Ben would probably find me at one point but I still wanted to keep my head down - for now.

* * *

A month had gone by and a lot has happened; I have moved into a two bedroom flat in central North Riding. I had to stay at the hotel for three weeks before I could actually move into anywhere and to be honest I had a very near scrape in that time.

During my third week of staying in the hotel Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos were in North Riding looking for me. I actually nearly bumped into them; but of course they wouldn't recognise me. At the time I had blonde hair and brown eyes and I was dressed in clothes that had nothing to do with the colours purple or green.

Thankfully I could quickly get out of the situation and into my hotel without them even looking in my direction. But this didn't stop me having a panic attack in the hotel room; the only way I calmed down was fixing my mind on seeing Ben in person in better circumstances. I didn't want Ben to find me like this; looking like someone else. I wanted to see him as me and there was no way I was using magic on the Main Street in North Riding.

I was still receiving texts and phone calls from them to try and see where I was but I had stopped answering my phone. In fact I think it went dead a few weeks ago and I hadn't bothered to charge it again; I had used the hotel room phone for when I needed contact from the outside world.

I had now moved into my flat and bought a few essentials; just in case things didn't go well when I told Ben - eventually.

* * *

It is now the 22nd of June which only means one thing - it is the date of my first scan and I was really nervous as I walked into the sonographer's office. I had just had my meeting with my midwife and things seemed to be going ok; she knew my real identity but I stressed that I didn't want her to say anything as I was going to tell Ben soon. She seemed reassured when I told her this and I did as well.

I knew how I was going to tell Ben about our baby; I was going to write him a letter explaining everything. Then I was going to give him the option to see me; if he decided that he needed time then I would respect that. If it was too much for him then I wouldn't force the baby onto him; but knowing Ben he probably would want to see me. I didn't have a problem with this; what was haunting me was seeing the disappointment and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Hello Bertha" I heard a voice say and I looked up as I closed the door after me and I was greeted by tall, blonde haired and slim woman in a white uniform smiling at me.

"Hello my name is Maddie and I am going to be your sonographer" she advised as she stood up from her seat and she gestured for me to sit down on the seat next to the bed in the middle of the room.

"Thank you" I replied with a small smile as I walked towards the seat and I sat down.

"Can I ask you a question? And tell me if I am speaking out of turn-" she asked nervously.

"Of course" I answered.

"And you're not" I urged.

"Ok" she said as she brushed some loose hair behind her left ear.

"Would you prefer me to call you by your proper name?" she wondered.

"Denise told you, didn't she?" I asked. I couldn't really blame my midwife telling Maddie; Maddie needed to know. She was helping me with my pregnancy; hopefully she hasn't told anyone else!

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I'm sorry if you think I am talking out of turn" she quickly said.

"No" I pressed as I shook my head.

"Not at all" I urged hoping that this would reassure her.

"You need to know who you are actually dealing with; you can call me Mal" I advised.

"Lady Mal-" she started.

"No" I disagreed as I shook my head.

"Just Mal" I stressed.

"Ok" she nodded.

"The purpose of this scan isn't only so you can meet your little one for the first time but it is also to get a more accurate date of expected birth" she explained.

"Also we are going to make sure that your little one is doing ok" she added with a smile.

"The scan will take around twenty minutes" she continued.

"Have you got any questions La-" she said but stopped herself.

"Mal?" she quickly amended.

"No" I confirmed.

"Ok" she repeated.

"So if we could just have you up on this couch Mal" she said as she patted the dark blue cloth on the padded bed. I slowly shrugged out of my purple coat; and I pulled my headscarf and sunglasses off and I laid them down on the chair. I then climbed onto the bed and lay down on the half propped up bed.

"And just move your top up and your jeans down slightly" Maddie advised and I did as she asked as she sat down on her chair next to the bed.

"Excuse me" she said as she tucked a tissue around my jeans.

"Just so the gel doesn't go on your clothes; it's a right nightmare for doing that" she advised.

"It will feel a little cold" she added before she started to layer a coating of gel to the bottom of stomach.

"Ooh" I said as I shuddered at the coldness.

"Sorry" she said.

"Now if you give me a couple of minutes to find them" she advised as she placed a probe onto my stomach. She then started to move it along my stomach as she looked at her computer screen.

"Perfect" she smiled after a few minutes.

"Are they ok?" I asked hopefully.

"Look for yourself" she said happily and she turned the screen and I gasped. It already looked like a little baby; I could see an arm, leg and a little head.

"You and your Doctor is right" I heard Maddie say but I couldn't take my eyes of my perfect little Beastie.

"Baby Furtree or Faery-" she said and I stole a look at her and nodded.

"Baby Faery is around twelve weeks old" she advised.

"I'd say they are due around the 11th of January" she estimated.

"I see" I noted as I looked back at my baby. I couldn't believe how very developed they looked. Yes I had been researching on the internet so I could have a rough idea what was going to happen at my scan; but actually going through this was another thing. I started to feel my eyes water as I was overcome with emotion; this was Ben's baby. I was currently carrying a little version of Ben; and seeing them was making me see that I was making the right decision. There was a chance that I was going to have to forsake everyone to ensure the safety of my baby; and I would do it without question. I loved them dearly already and I would do anything for them - even if it meant that I had to be without Ben.

"Do you want to hear something amazing?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah" I nodded and I watched as she hit a switch on her machine and a quick thudding entered the room. I started to get lost in the sound of my baby's heartbeat but I stopped and looked at Maddie when I heard her make a noise.

"Hmm" she grunted.

"What?" I asked. Why did she just grunt? Was there something wrong with my baby?

"Their heart is a little bit quicker than normal" she advised and I felt my stomach start to sink. So there was something wrong with my baby? I didn't care what it took; I would do anything for this baby. They were my world already and to lose them now would devastate me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry" Maddie quickly said with a warm smile.

"Everything appears to be fine" she added.

"But their heart is beating too quick" I said panic stricken as my heart started to pound quicker in my chest.

"Sometimes this happens; I can assure you you are carrying a healthy baby Mal; try not to worry" she said reassuringly.

"Everything will be ok" she stressed.

"Thank you" I nodded. If she thought that everything was ok then I would listen to her; she was the expert after all. If she thought there was something really wrong then she would sending me to see a doctor surely.

"You're very welcome" she replied.

"I will make a note of it on your file; just in case but please don't worry" she explained.

"Ok" I said as I watched her start to type on her computer.

"How many scan photos do you want?" she enquired.

"What?" I questioned.

"How many scan photos do you want?" she repeated.

"Erm" I said as I started to think.

"I never thought of that" I advised.

"Can I have two please? One for me and one for-" I started but stopped as I looked down at my stomach.

"Their father, his Majesty?" I finished as I looked up solemnly at her.

"Of course" she replied.

"I'll leave you to have a moment and when I come back I'll have your scan photos" she explained.

"Thank you Maddie" I said as I watched her get up from her seat.

"Don't worry about it" she said and she quickly left the room; leaving me to stare at the little screen with mine and Ben's perfect little Beast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I hope you are going to like where I am going with this; we have a lot of twists and turns coming our way. But bear with me; we will get there. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After I got home from North Riding hospital I decided that it was time to write Ben's letter. Yes this might have been a cop out but it was the best that I could handle at the moment. I also decided that I was going to put my scan photo in the envelope as well; however I was going to add a note to read the letter first and not the small blue envelope the scan came in. I wanted the chance to explain my actions before Ben looked at the scan photo. If he listened to my instructions was another thing. I still felt like a coward but I felt like this was the best way. I wanted to give Ben the option; when he knows why I left then maybe he would understand why I needed some space. And also in return I know that he might need some space to her his head around it all. I wouldn't blame him if he needed space; I could have dealt with this situation a lot better than I have done but I couldn't turn the clock back now. I now had to deal with the consequences of my actions so I could try and make it better for me, Ben and our baby.

As I wrote the letter I turned the TV on and the news came on and it was reporting Ben's summer ball. I could help but note the change in Ben; his hair looked longer and it looked like he had a little beard starting. I could see that this was really affecting him; yes he was trying to hide it and he probably was hiding it from the world. But I knew Ben a lot better than that; I knew when something was bothering him and I could see that something was off in his eyes. In fact I could see the change in everyone - they all had the same lost look in their eyes.

After I finished the letter and slid both the letter and scan photo in an envelope; I sighed it with his name and address and I placed everything down in front of me. I sighed as I put my head in my hands; I hated what I was doing to them. I know to make things better I would need to go home; I looked up at the letter for a few minutes before my eyes landed back onto Ben on my TV screen and I made a decision. Telling Ben by letter was wrong - I needed to do this face to face. I will ring Ben tomorrow and start to set the wheels in motion. I was stupid to think that I could do this without telling Ben face to face; I loved him and he deserved more. However seeing the look that was currently in his eyes - would he actually want to see me after the way I have treated him?

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was currently at my summer ball in Auradon Castle; this was meant to be a joyous occasion however I couldn't escape the sinking feeling of never seeing Mal again. If I was being completely honest with myself I wanted to keep searching for her; but there was only so long that I could put off royal commitments to search for her. I was going to search again tomorrow but I was starting to get worried; I had people looking all over the kingdom and me, Evie, Jay and Carlos has searched a lot of the kingdom already. So I had no idea where Mal was; she said she wasn't on the Isle and part of me doubted this. This was the only place that we hadn't looked however the fact that she had been able to text Evie to stop us going there in the first place was the only thing that was telling me that she wasn't on the Isle.

Another thing that was also darkening my mood was the disappointed look in everyone's eyes; I didn't want their pity. But I felt as if I couldn't escape it; everyone knew that Mal was gone. And they could obviously see how this was affecting me; I wasn't sleeping or eating. I was solely concentrating on finding Mal; my parents kept saying how concerned about me they were but I kept brushing this to one side. I needed to find Mal so I could try and fix this; there was something going on and I wanted to get to the bottom of this. And I would do - one way or another.

After being stood looking out of the window and staring at the gardens of Auradon Castle I turned around and looked around the room.

The room was currently decorated in gold and dark blue drapes hanging from the ceiling; with crystal chandeliers hanging neatly in the middle. Large round tables were littered around the room; and there was dark blue table clothes neatly laid onto them with gold Beast centre pieces in the middle. The brass band were situated in the far right corner of the grand ballroom near to my table and the dance floor was currently being occupied by a large number of guests as they waltzed around to the slow music.

My eyes landed on Evie and Doug not so far away; I wanted to speak to Evie. This was bothering her just as much as it was bothering me and I knew that I could speak to her and I wouldn't get pity. I felt sorry for Evie, Jay and Carlos; they were Mal's family and they felt just as helpless as I did. But we are all determined that we would find Mal and help her through whatever she is currently going through.

"Lady Evie, Sir Doug" I said sincerely as I stepped in front of them.

"Your Majesty" they both said as Doug bowed to me and Evie curtsied to me quickly.

"Would you give me the honour of having this dance Lady Evie?" I asked as I bowed to her.

"Of course" she replied as I stood up straight; I offered her my right arm and I led her into the middle of the dance floor. We turned and looked at each other and took the waltz pose and started to dance with the rest of the room.

"Sorry; I just needed to speak to someone who isn't going to give me pity" I advised as I span her around.

"It's ok" she replied as I brought her back to me.

"Ben we will find her" she promised with a meek smile.

"Will we?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm starting to lose hope I really am Evie" I said sadly as I pursed my lips together as we continued to dance.

"Don't Ben" Evie urged.

"You need to keep fighting" she stated.

"Evie I will never stop fighting for her" I vowed. This was the truth; I would never stop fighting for Mal and our relationship. What I was losing hope at was the chance of seeing her ever again; it petrified me to my core at the fact that she could disappear so easily like this.

"But I'm losing hope at the fact that I am going to see her again" I explained.

"I want to see her so bad" I said sadly.

"She will be the same" Evie advised.

"She told you that she still loves you" she reminded me.

"Yes" I said as a meek smile spread across my lips. The fact that Mal told me on the phone that she still loves me was getting me through this situation; as long as I know that she loves me I knew that we could get through anything. I just had to find her to show her that we could get though anything as long as we have each other.

"And I will always love her" I promised.

"I just want to speak to her and prove that she is everything that I need and want" I finished as I pursed my lips together.

"And you will have that opportunity, we will see to it" she promised as I span her around again.

"Whatever is bothering Mal; we will get through together" she continued as I brought her back towards me.

"I know she is scared and probably doesn't know what to do; everything is still so strange to us all. But I am confident that we will see her again and we will all get the opportunity to help her through whatever this is" she said sincerely.

"Thank you Evie" I replied as I started to feel a little bit better about the situation.

"For saying the things you need to hear?" she teased.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I'm glad Mal has you lot as her family" I advised.

"I just can't stop being scared" I admitted.

"I know" she said as her face dropped.

"We share that as well" she reminded me as the music came to an end.

"Thank you" I said as I bowed to Evie as she curtsied to me.

"I'll take you back to Doug" I smiled as I offered her my right arm again.

"Thank you" she replied as she slid her hand onto my right arm and I led her back to Doug. As I stood back in front of Doug he winked at me before Evie removed her hand off my arm and she slid it into his. I smiled at him and turned around to make my way back to my parents however I was stopped by a voice.

"Your Majesty" the voice said.

"Queen Leah" I replied politely as I turned to look at her.

"How are you this evening?" I enquired.

"Very well and yourself?" she returned.

"I'm ok thank you" I replied.

"I hope you are all having a wonderful evening" I answered.

"We are" she advised.

"I was just wondering whether I could offer Princess Audrey for a dance?" she suggested as Audrey stood next to her with an eager looking grin on her face.

"Of course" I said and I felt my stomach start to burn. I knew what Queen Leah was trying to do; since Mal had left she kept trying to get me to spend time with Audrey. Thankfully I was able to limit my time with Audrey as I was currently spending quite a lot of my time looking for Mal. However it hadn't escaped my mind that the reason why Queen Leah was trying to push me and Audrey together was that she was hoping that I would get back together with her. Well there was no chance of that happening; even if Mal didn't ever return I would never get back with Audrey. I never wanted anyone apart from Mal; she made me see the world differently. She had changed me for the better and I knew there was no one else for me at all.

As I led Audrey into the middle of the dancefloor another thought then came to my mind; I knew that the press was showing a live stream of the ball so I knew there was a chance that Mal could be watching. I just hoped that she didn't think that I had moved on and got back together with Audrey. A feeling of dread filled my stomach as I bowed to Audrey as she curtsied to me before we stood up straight and we took the waltz pose.

"How are you Ben?" Audrey asked me as I started to lead her to the slow and calming music.

"Fine" I advised.

"Don't lie Ben; you are not fine" she disagreed.

"This whole Mal business is getting to you; everyone can see it" she stressed as I span her around.

"I don't want to talk about it Audrey; so if you don't mind can we talk about something else?" I stated as I pulled her back to me.

"Ok" she said and we both fell into an awkward silence as we continued to dance.

"I know you don't want to talk about it-" Audrey started after a few minutes.

"Yes I don't" I agreed.

"But at least you can get yourself someone more fitting" she stated.

"I beg your pardon" I said in shock as I dropped my hands from her and I stood still.

"Someone more fitting?" I repeated darkly. I really couldn't believe that Audrey was doing this. I know that she always thought that I shouldn't be with Mal but I really didn't think she would do this. Well she would; I just didn't expect this soon.

"No one fits me more in this kingdom than Mal I can assure you of that" I pressed.

"You think that now Ben; but maybe-" she started as she stepped closer to me.

"What?" I prompted.

"Me and you could get back together" she said happily.

"We were good together" she stated.

"Yes, at the start" I agreed.

"Yes we had our problems but nothing a little bit of time talking won't fix" she suggested.

"Audrey-" I started.

"No Ben please hear me out" she said cutting me off.

"You want to make a difference to the second generation I get that; but what you and Mal had ran it's course" she dismissed and I sighed angrily.

"She obviously doesn't want to be found; leave her be" she finished as she smiled fondly up at me.

"I see" I noted.

"Audrey I am sorry but I don't think we could get back together" I said bluntly. I needed her to know this; so she wouldn't get any ideas or pursue this any further.

"Why not?" she asked as her face dropped.

"Because I love Mal and I always will. Nothing or no one is going to change that" I advised.

"So I am sorry; but I won't leave her be" I added sternly.

"I'm sorry I need to go; I have a really bad headache" I advised and I quickly turned and left her in the middle of the dance floor. As I walked out of the room my eyes fell onto my parents and I sighed and shook my head. I just wanted this situation to end and quick; fingers crossed we would have some news soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Poor Ben! Do you think Audrey was right or wrong? Let me know what you think; also I know that this is only a little chapter but you will see why when you read it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I also want to apologise and give you a content warning for the upsetting themes that are in the chapter.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was woken abruptly to sharp pain in my stomach; my eyes snapped open as my hands flew to my stomach.

"Ooh" I muttered and I froze as I felt a warmth between my legs. I quickly reached over and turned the light on; I then threw the covers back and my eyes widened when I saw blood in the bedsheets.

 **"NO!"** I screamed. No! This could not be happening! I could not be losing my baby!

 **"NO!"** I shouted again. If I lost this baby I would never ever forgive myself! My mind then went on to Ben; how was I meant to tell him that I was pregnant but then lost our baby? Yes I didn't know how he was going to react but I knew that both things were going to come as a shock.

"This can't be happening!" I shouted.

"I can't lose them!" I cried as hot tears started to flow down my cheeks.

 **"UUURRGGHH!"** I shouted in pain as I cupped my stomach. I needed to get help; so with this thought in mind I reached over for my phone and I quickly rang the emergency services as my stomach continued to cramp.

"Ambulance Service, is the patient breathing?" I heard a cheerful woman say down the phone.

"Yes, it's me" I panted.

"Ok, how can I help Miss?" she asked.

"I'm 12 weeks pregnant" I admitted and I took a deep breath to contend with the pain as it started to subside slightly.

"Yes?" the woman prompted.

"I'm bleeding and I'm in a lot of-" I started but the pain suddenly came back just like someone stabbed me in the bottom of my stomach.

 **"PAIN!"** I shouted out.

"Ok" I heard.

"What is the address of the emergency?" the call handler asked.

"24 Dragon's Court, North Riding, NT2 4RG" I quickly advised.

"Right, we are getting help arranged Miss, but I need to ask you some questions" she explained.

"Ok" I panted.

"Have you lost quite a lot of blood?" she asked. She did have to ask this didn't she? I knew that I was bleeding but I didn't want to see how much. I know that this was a stupid thing to think but if there was loads I was going to panic as I was going to be sure that I had lost my perfect Baby Beastie.

"Erm" I said and I looked down quickly and I noticed that it wasn't an excessive amount but it was enough for me to worry.

"Yes" I answered as the pain started to subside again as I tried to get up from bed.

"Is it enough to fill a coffee mug?" I heard the voice on the other end of the phone ask.

"Erm, no I don't think that much. I don't know" I quickly said panic stricken as I dropped to my knees onto the floor.

"Don't worry about it" I heard her answer.

"If you put your hand on the skin of your chest do you feel a normal temperature?" she questioned.

"I'm all sweaty" I cried out in pain as the pain suddenly came back and I cried out in pain again.

"Can you see yourself in a mirror?" I heard her ask.

"No" I advised. My legs felt like jelly at the moment; my heart was starting to pound in my chest in panic. No! I couldn't lose my little Baby Beastie! I had already started to accept the fact that I was going to be a mother and this meant a great deal to me.

"I'm kneeling on my bedroom floor" I advised.

"Is there someone there with you?" I heard her ask as the pain started to subside.

"No" I panted.

"I live alone" I breathed.

"I see" she noted.

"Ok, can you get to the door to let us in?" she wondered.

"I can try" I offered.

"Don't go until I tell you to; I'll stay on the phone until the crew arrive" she advised.

"Ok!" I cried as hot tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"Thank you" I panted as I felt the pain start to come back slowly.

"You're very welcome Miss" she replied.

"I just have a few more questions for you" she explained.

"Ok" I panted before a loud cry escaped from my mouth as my stomach felt like someone was stabbing me again.

"Try not to worry; you are doing really well" I heard the call handler say reassuringly.

"Do you want me to get one of my colleagues to ring dad?" she asked.

"No" I panted as I shook my head.

"No that's not necessary thank you" I added as the pain started to ease slowly.

"Ok" I heard her say and my mind started to go numb. I really didn't want to lose my baby! I wished Ben was here! When my mind went to Ben I started to feel calmer - ever so slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that the last chapter was a little bit upsetting. But believe me when I say that some times the path that life leads us down isn't always so easy. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Mother do we really need to go through this again?" I whined. I was now sitting in my office after everyone had left after the ball; after walking out on Audrey I gathered myself back together before returning. But after I returned back into the room I sat with my parents in near enough silence for the rest of the ball willing it to be over. I wanted to get back out and looking for Mal; but I knew that I had to wait until morning. When everyone had finally left I walked into my office to make more plans; I started to enjoy the silence and my mother walked in.

"Yes Ben" she stated.

"I do believe we do" she added.

"Me and your Father are worried about how you are handling this; the way you left Audrey like that hasn't gone unnoticed" she said sternly.

"I told you what she said to me" I reminded her.

"And I was polite" I urged.

"I know but it still doesn't look good son" my Mother replied from the seat in front of my desk.

"You need to remember you have a reputation to uphold" she stated.

"I don't care!" I spat back.

"I only care about finding Mal" I advised as my eyes landed on the photo of me and Mal on my desk. I bit down on my bottom lip; if I could only turn the clock back then I wouldn't have let her leave me that day. I should have been more persistent that she stayed the night; there was obviously something bothering her and she wanted to speak to me about something. I should have followed her straight to her dorm and talked this out with her; but no I let her walk right out of my life.

"Well you should care" my mother replied.

"I know you are going through something at the moment but you need to remember you have other commitments" she reminded me.

"I know" I sighed.

"Sorry Mother" I apologised as I looked back at her.

"I just miss her so bad" I said sadly.

"I need to see her" I pouted as my eyes started to water.

"If I could only see her just one more time; I just want to be given the chance to fight for us" I pressed as I wiped my eyes.

"She's just left; and not told me why" I sniffed.

"I really don't know what to do Mother; I can't lose her!" I exclaimed as my eyes continued to water.

"Ben" my mother said sadly.

"Try and remain positive; we will find her" she said trying to reassure me.

"Everyone keeps saying that!" I snapped as I wiped my eyes again.

"But answer me this" I stressed.

"How can a purple haired girl who is so well known around the kingdom just disappear like this?" I exclaimed.

"She has been gone weeks! Gareth who is meant to be the kingdoms leading private investigator hasn't even found her! What does that tell you?" I ranted.

"That everyone is trying their best" my mother stressed.

"Yeah" I agreed. I watched as she opened her mouth to say something; but she stopped when we both heard a quick knock on the door before it opened and my head of security appeared in the doorway.

"Dawson it really isn't a good time" I said bluntly.

"Your Majesty, you need to hear this" he urged.

"Ok go on" I sighed as I looked down at my desk.

"We've found her" Dawson said proudly.

"What?" I asked incredulously as I slowly looked up at Dawson.

"Gareth has found the Lady Mal" he confirmed.

"What?" I repeated as I slowly stood up. Gareth has finally found Mal! Oh thank Lucifer for that! I needed to get to her and quick before she found out that we knew where she was as she might move on again. And I couldn't bear it if she managed to completely disappear out of my life again.

"Where?" I questioned.

"It's not good news your Majesty" he advised sadly as he pursed his lips together and looked down at the ground.

"What?" I repeated.

"She's currently in an ambulance" Dawson advised me.

"Ambulance?" I repeated.

"What's happened?" my mother wondered.

"We don't know" he replied.

"All we do know is that the Lady Mal was seen put into the back of an ambulance in North Riding and she is currently on her way to North Riding General" he explained.

"Right" I nodded as I started to digest the information. Yes I was glad that we finally knew where Mal was; but this came at a cost. Mal was now either ill or injured and on her way to hospital. It was breaking my heart knowing that Mal was is in pain and I wasn't there with her - well I was going to change that.

"We need to get there now!" I advised quickly.

"Will you get Father?" I asked my mother.

"Yes, I'll quickly pack some bags for the three of us" she advised.

"Ok" I said and she quickly stood up and I watched her quickly run from the room.

"Thank you Dawson" I said as I looked over to him.

"Tell Gareth I am very grateful" I stressed.

"Of course" he said and he left the room. I went to walk around my desk and then a thought came to me; I couldn't go to North Riding alone - I needed mine and Mal's family. So with this thought in mind I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and I rang Evie.

"Ben" she sleepily answered.

"You know this is late don't you?" she yawned.

"Yes but you will want to hear this" I quickly answered.

"Can you pack a bag and get Jay and Carlos to do the same?" I asked.

"Why?" Evie asked confused.

"We've found her" I said happily. I felt as if my heart was about to burst; we have finally found Mal! Now I just had the very slow and painful journey of getting to her - I just hoped that the next four hours would go over very quickly!

"What?" Evie asked incredulously.

"We've found Mal" I confirmed.

"What?" Evie repeated.

"Where?" she quickly asked before I could say anything.

"She's in North Riding" I explained.

"Right did she say why she is there?" Evie asked.

"No, I haven't spoke to her" I answered.

"So how do you know that she is in North Riding?" I heard Evie reply and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was starting to sound deflated.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"I'll tell you later" I advised. I didn't really know how Evie would feel if I told her that I had a private investigator looking for Mal; as far as she was aware it was just police and officials that were looking for her.

"Ok" I heard her reply.

"There's something else I need to tell you; well warn you really-" I started.

"Right?" she said slowly.

"What?" she wondered.

"Mal is currently in the back of an ambulance on the way to North Riding General" I said and I started to feel my heart pound through my chest as I didn't know why she was currently on her way to hospital.

"What's happened?" Evie asked panic stricken.

"I don't know. No one does" I quickly replied as I started to pace around my office.

"All we do know is that is where she is; and we need to get there before she is well enough to disappear again" I said as I started to head towards the office doorway so I could help my parents pack our things together.

"Ok" Evie said.

"Give us thirty minutes" she added.

"Ok" I said.

"I'll pick you up outside of your dorm buildings" I confirmed.

"See you soon" she replied.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" I heard her say before I quickly hung up. I was just about to leave my office when I remembered something.

"Oh" I muttered.

"I nearly forgot" I said to myself. I quickly turned around and quickly walked up to the painting of me on the wall; I then pulled it forward and revealed my hidden safe. I quickly unlocked it and I smiled when my eyes landed onto what I wanted. I slowly pulled the box out of the safe and I stared at if for a few seconds before I slid it into my inside blazer pocket. I then quickly closed, locked the safe and placed the painting back into place before I turned to leave my office.

"I'm coming Mal" I muttered to myself as I left the room.

 _"Ready or not!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, things are starting to heat up now aren't they? Finally a little bit more drama! Let's see where we are going to end up next! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Time began to go really slowly; it felt like an eternity before the ambulance crew pressed the buzzer to get into my apartment block. When they finally got into my flat they both looked shocked to see it was me; I know that there was now going to be a chance that the Beast was out of the bag now but I didn't care. All I cared about was making sure my baby was ok.

The ambulance crew checked me over, took some observations before deciding that I needed to be stretched out. I really didn't want the fuss but due to the pain I couldn't walk.

After getting a few things together in a bag they helped me onto my stretcher; I felt settled as they were about to push me out. However nothing prepared me for my neighbours waiting outside of their doors waiting to see who the ambulance was for. To be fair they didn't know that I was there; as I hadn't seen anyone since moving into the apartment block.

"It's the Lady Mal?" I heard a woman's voice say.

"Did you know?" I heard a man's voice say as I looked down.

"No" I heard another man's voice reply as one of the paramedics handed me my flat door key after locking my flat door.

"Did you?" I heard another woman's voice say as the paramedics started to push me down the corridor towards the lift.

"Of course not" the first man answered.

"I thought she was missing!" the second man exclaimed.

"She is" I heard someone press. I kept my eyes to the ground as I started to secretly panic. Now that people knew I was there I knew that someone was bound to tell Ben; however I felt a bit better about things. Ben needed to know; and when I made sure that our little one was ok I was going to go back to Auradon.

"What's happening?" I asked as the stretcher stopped and the ECG machine started to beep more quickly.

"Please keep calm" the blonde haired and green eyed female paramedic said as she placed her hand onto my right shoulder.

"We are going to get you to hospital and they will get everything sorted sweetheart" she advised as her colleague pressed the lift button.

"Ok" I nodded and silent tears started to follow down my cheeks. I cupped my stomach and sniffed as the lift doors opened; thankfully I was pushed into the lift and the doors shut behind us before anyone else could see me breaking down.

* * *

After we left the lift I was pushed quickly out of the building and towards the ambulance parked outside. I was thankful that I was going to be quickly pushed onto the ambulance. However a crowd has started to form outside; which got worse when they saw it was me.

All the way been pushed onto the tail lift and the ride to hospital the female ambulance crew attendant reassured me. Unfortunately I couldn't take my mind off the fact that I could be losing Ben's baby and he doesn't know.

* * *

"This is the Lady Mal" the female ambulance attendant advised a tall, brown haired doctor with black glasses as I was pushed into North Riding Hospital Emergency Department.

"She has sharp stabbing pain in her stomach; with vaginal bleeding. She is twelve weeks pregnant" she advised the doctor.

"Latest obs are as follows, blood pressure - 160/98, reps - 20, pulse - 110, fever - 39.4" she explained.

"Thank you" the doctor replied.

"Right I think it is for the best that we put you in a side room" he advised as he looked at me.

"Thank you" I panted as the pain was getting worse.

"Do you want me to ring someone for you?" He asked.

"No" I answered as I quickly shook my head.

"Not yet" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"In fact-" I started.

"I don't want anyone knowing I am here yet" I urged as I looked at the doctor.

"I want to make sure the little one is ok first, I don't want to worry anyone" I said as I pursed my lips together as the pain started to subside.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Well let's get you checked over" he said as the ambulance crew pushed me into the side room.

"I am Doctor Samuel" the doctor introduced himself as he walked in after us.

"Thank you Doctor Samuel" I replied as I smiled at him. Hopefully everything was ok - hopefully.

* * *

After being checked over I was told that I needed another ultrasound; and I had actually managed to calm down. This was up until the sonographer left and Doctor Samuel quickly came back in.

"Lady Mal" he said.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked as my breathing hitched in panic.

"I'm losing the baby, aren't I?" I cried as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed as I cupped my stomach. I couldn't believe it! My perfect little baby was gone and there was nothing I could do to protect them. I had failed as a mother; and I had failed as a girlfriend. I didn't deserve Ben or his baby; maybe this is what I deserved for deserting my soul mate.

"Hey" Doctor Samuel said reassuringly as he took my right hand in both of his.

"No you are not losing the baby" he explained.

"They are fine" he urged and my breathing hitched again but this time in relief. My baby was going to be ok; I started to calm down at the fact that they were ok. Even though I still had the hurdle of telling Ben about our baby.

"I am here to tell you what is wrong" he advised.

"Ok" I replied.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"The reason for the pain and bleeding is because of stress and cervix changes" he answered sincerely.

"Cervix changes?" I wondered.

"Yes but you must be worrying quite a lot because your blood pressure won't go down which was making you bleed more than you should have done" he replied.

"At least it has stopped now" he finished with a warm smile.

"These cervix changes-" I started.

"Are they really bad?" I asked.

"No" Doctor Samuel said.

"During pregnancy extra blood flows to your cervix; which is perfectly normal" he added reassuringly.

"There is no cause for concern I can assure you. You need to try and calm yourself; stress is very dangerous during pregnancy" he stated.

"I see" I noted.

"What about the baby's heart beat? On every scan done so far it's fast; in fact it sounds like it is skipping beats" I panicked.

"Perfectly normal" he dismissed.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I really can't lose this baby" I stressed.

"You are not going to lose this baby" he promised.

"If I was concerned I would tell you" he promised further.

"Thank you" I said as I started to calm down.

"We will leave you to get some rest; and we are going to move you up to Maternity Assessment Unit. They will be able to monitor you more closely there" he advised.

"Thank you so much" I smiled before I looked down at my stomach. I know I had to stop worrying and there was no way I could do that as I was now worrying about how Ben was going to react. But there was one thing I was certain of - it was time I told Ben.


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew! Thank Lucifer the baby is ok! I wouldn't do that to you guys. However I do want to apologise for my cliff hangers annoying some of you. I am kinda sorry but you love the drama really! I think you guys are going to love this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

The last four hours dragged immensely but we finally arrived at North Riding General Hospital. As my limousine started to slow down next to accident and emergency I opened the door and as soon as the car pulled to a stop I quickly undone by seat belt and I jumped out of the car. I ran straight into the emergency department and I watched as everyone's eyes flew to me; the others stood behind me and I shook my head. I needed to get to Mal and quick; she needed me and I was going to be there for her.

"Your Majesty how can I help?" The receptionist called so I quickly walked up to her desk.

"I am looking for Mal Faery, I know she's here" I quickly said.

"Right let me have a little bit of a look" she advised and I watched as she started typing on her computer. I drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently and I watched her read something on her computer screen before her face dropped.

"What?" I asked as I started to fill with panic.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"Erm" the receptionist said nervously

"Could you please excuse me for a moment your grace?" She asked but she still didn't give look up at me which was making me panic anymore.

"Of course" I replied and I watched as she quickly got up and left through a door behind her.

"Why do I not like the look of this?" Carlos asked slowly. We all threw a despaired look at each other before a tall, brown haired doctor with glasses opened a door and looked at us.

"Your Majesty, my name is Doctor Samuel" he said as he walked up to us. I noted that the receptionist appeared back behind her desk and she still looked very nervous.

"Could you all follow me please?" Doctor Samuel advised and he opened another door.

"Are you taking me to Mal?" I asked hopefully.

"We need to talk your Majesty" he advised and we all followed him into one of the family rooms, which was painted light blue and it had dark green couches, a wooden coffee table and a TV in it.

"Right?" I asked slowly after he closed the door behind us.

"I know your eagerness to see the Lady Mal" Doctor Samuel said as he closed the blinds on the door and window next to the door so the other patients couldn't see us.

"Yes" Evie said.

"Where is she?" I asked as everyone else sat down but I chose to stay standing. I really didn't like how things were looking; I just wanted a straight answer. And I could feel myself start to get annoyed; and the fact that I knew that Mal was here and I didn't know where was killing me.

"There are complications your Grace" Doctor Samuel advised.

"Like?" Jay asked.

"Mal's not-" Carlos said and we all froze and slowly looked at Doctor Samuel.

"No" Doctor Samuel quickly said.

"No she's not" he added and we all sighed in relief.

"However-" Doctor Samuel started and we all looked back at him.

"She has made some wishes and due patient conf-" he started.

"You are about to tell me that you can't tell me how or where she is aren't you?" I asked darkly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I'm sorry your Majesty" he apologised.

"But she is here?" I asked.

"You can at least tell me that!" I urged.

"She was taken to the nearest A&E" Doctor Samuel advised calmly.

"So she is here?" Jay asked.

"I can not believe this!" Evie exclaimed.

"Please tell me where she is?" I begged.

"I can't" Doctor Samuel advised as he put both hands up in front of him to defend himself.

"I need to follow the wishes of my patient" he advised. I watched as he got nervous so I knew what he was about to say I probably wasn't going to like it.

"She has stressed that she didn't want anyone contacted when she arrived; she then pressed that she didn't want anyone to know that she is in this hospital" he said nervously as he looked down to the ground.

"Doctor Samuel" I said darkly as I balled my fists up.

"Yes your Majesty" he replied as he looked up at me.

"How many wards are in the hospital?" I enquired.

"Erm-" he said as he started to think.

"64, why?" He asked.

"You do realise if you do not tell me where she is I will look in every ward myself" I warned.

"You can't do that" he stressed.

 **"YOU CAN NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!"** I shouted.

 **"MAL HAS BEEN MISSING JUST OVER A MONTH! I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE HAS GONE MISSING!"** I roared.

 **"I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE LEFT ON HER OWN ACCORD! OR WHETHER SOMEONE HAS TOOK HER OR MADE HER LEAVE!"** I ranted.

"Ben calm down" my mother said and I threw her a look. I felt my eyes start to water as a lump started to form in my throat; this whole situation was killing me. _Why could he not just tell me where my beautiful dragon was?_

"I'm sorry Doctor Samuel" I apologised as I wiped my eyes.

"I just miss her so much; I don't even know why she has left so suddenly" I sniffed.

"I just want to know she is safe" I pressed.

"She is" Doctor Samuel advised and I nodded at him.

"Please tell me where she is, she could be in danger" I urged. If he wasn't going to tell me where she was I would find a way of getting to her; no man or Beast was going to stop me from getting to Mal.

"I need to protect her" I stated firmly.

"We all do" Jay pressed.

"Please?" I begged.

"If Mal says anything blame me; I will make sure that you will not get blamed" I reassured him. I watched as he looked at all of our panicked faces before he nodded at us.

"She is in a side ward on ward 24" he admitted and I watched as everyone's eyes widened. I felt my chest start to lighten; I would be with Mal within a matter of minutes. A wave of relief overcome me and I felt my eyes start to water; however I wiped my eyes. Now was not a time for tears - even for tears of joy. I needed to get to Mal quickly as she needed me - I could feel it.

"I will take you up there" Doctor Samuel advised.

"I think the Lady Mal has had enough drama today" he smiled.

"Thank you" I said as I stepped towards him.

"I am really sorry for shouting at you" I urged.

"Don't worry about it" he dismissed as everyone else stood up.

"I can understand the situation" he added and he opened the door and we all followed him out of the room and towards my perfect, purple haired princess.

* * *

We all eagerly followed Doctor Samuel through the hospital; all full of happiness that we were finally going to see Mal. However we all became confused when we were taken onto the Maternity Assessment Unit. We all threw each other a confused look before Dr Samuel stopped us in the middle of the ward next to the nurse's station.

"She is in room one" he advised and we all looked at the door to side room one.

"Can I ask you guys a favour?" I asked everyone as I turned to look at them. I opened my mouth to say something but my phone started to ring; I sighed angrily before I reached into my pocket and knocked my phone onto voicemail without looking at it.

"Yes?" Evie asked as I looked at everyone.

"Give me a few minutes with her" I begged. I just needed a few minutes with Mal; she might not want to see me. In fact she might ask me to leave but I just wanted the chance to fight for us.

"Please?" I begged.

"I know you want to see her" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"But please I need to fix this?" I begged further.

"Ok" Jay answered and I saw Evie and Carlos nod in agreement as my parents looked at each other.

"I'll take you to the family room" Doctor Samuel advised everyone.

"Thank you" my Father said and I watched as they all turned and followed Doctor Samuel down the corridor. I then slowly turned and looked at Mal's side room door; I shook myself before I took a deep breath. _You can do this Ben_ I told myself as I started to walk towards side room one and towards Mal.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I'm finally settled into my side room and I took a sigh of relief; now I was on my own I didn't have people staring at me. I knew they were judging me; but I was past caring. What mattered now was Ben and my baby. I was stupid to think that I had to forsake him for our baby; what I should have done is forsaken everyone else for him and our little one.

I looked down to my stomach and I smiled; it was time. I had to tell Ben where I was so we could finally fix things. That's if I hadn't destroyed us to the point of him not wanting to bother with me. And to be honest I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want anything to do with me.

I reached over and picked my phone up; over the last couple of weeks I had decided to keep it charged again. I guess I have been subconsciously bringing myself to this point; I now felt as if for the first time since finding out I was pregnant I had a clear head.

I slowly unlocked my phone and I opened my contacts; my thumb hovered over Ben's name. I felt my mouth go dry - _what if he doesn't want to speak to me? Well there is only one way to found out_ I told myself. I nodded and I rang him and I brought my phone to my ear.

The phone rang a few times but then what caught me off guard was when Ben knocked his phone onto voicemail. I felt my stomach started to sink. So this is where I stood; I had pushed Ben away to the point where he didn't want to speak to me. Well this is something that I was going to have to deal with; but I still wanted to speak to him when he felt ready.

"Hi it's Ben, sorry I can't speak to you at the moment. If you leave me a message with your name and number I'll get back to you. Thank you" I heard his voice mail say. I couldn't lie to myself; hearing his voice started to calm me down. I placed my head down onto my pillow and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves so I could leave a message for Ben.

 **"BEEP!"** I heard his phone beep at me.

"Ben" I said before I stopped to cough.

"Ben" I repeated more clearly.

"I know this is probably going to surprise you; me ringing you like this. And I know that-" I started but stopped when I looked down as my eyes started to water. I then took a couple of breaths to steady myself; the last thing I wanted was to leave a message for Ben with me crying. If he didn't want to speak to me then I would have to accept it; I didn't want him to feel like he had to speak to me out of guilt.

"I don't deserve this because I completely deserted you" I said as my voice broke as hot tears started to unwillingly flow down my cheeks.

"I am so sorry!" I cried as I wiped my eyes with my left hand.

"But I need to speak to you" I advised.

"I need your help-" I started but stopped when my side room door opened. I was expecting one of the members of hospital staff to walk in but my eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

"Ben?" I asked in shock. _How was he here? How did he even know where I was?_ I watched as Ben's eyes widened when they landed on me and a small smile started to spread across his face. I felt my stomach start to flutter - this was it. I had no excuse now; Ben had to know about our baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I would say I am sorry for the cliff hanger but I am really not; however what I am sorry for is for keeping you waiting for these chapters. I know you probably don't want to know this but I am going to tell you it anyway...lol. I have been trying to work on my main story and I was dragging my heels with it. I also had some time off work as I was off work ill; so yes this gave me time to work on my stories but I didn't feel in the right mind set to continue. I am really sorry for this but I am back now and that is the main thing. I have also made you wait a bit longer for these chapters as I wanted more than one cha** **pter for you guys as I know that you guys are really getting into this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Ben?" I asked panic-stricken as I knocked my phone off. How on Auradon did he find me? Did the hospital tell them? Surely they wouldn't do that if I said that I didn't want anyone to know that I was here? Another question then entered my mind - if Ben knew I was here then did he know I was pregnant?

"What?" I asked.

"How?" I exclaimed.

"Mal" Ben said as he ran quickly towards my bed; and he smiled as he picked up my right hand in both of his.

"How are you here?" I questioned in shock as he dropped into the chair next to me.

"Never mind that now" he dismissed as he squeezed my hand.

"Mal don't do that" he begged.

"Don't run away like that" he pleaded.

"I have my reasons Ben" I stated.

"Which are?" he asked.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Don't you know?" I asked incredulously.

"No" he answered which made me freeze. How can Ben not know? We were both currently in a maternity ward; did Ben not read the signs? Unless he didn't look at the signs and he just ran straight for me - which was probably what had happened.

"I had to force the doctor to tell me where you were; he wouldn't tell me anything else" he advised nervously and I watched as he pursed his lips together. I know why he was nervous for - he was worried in case I was annoyed with him for forcing the doctor to tell him where I was. But if I was being honest this is what I wanted; I wanted to see Ben. I had caused enough problems for everyone and this is the point where it had to end. It shouldn't have even got to this point! I should have told Ben when I had the chance; but now looking into his nervous and concerned face I started to see how badly my actions had affected him.

"Right" I noted.

"It's funny how things work out isn't it?" I asked with a weak smile.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked hopefully.

"I'm not just saying this-" I started.

"But I was actually coming home to talk to you today" I confessed.

"Really?" Ben asked slowly as his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Really" I added.

"You've changed so much" I noted as I let my eyes roam over his face. I couldn't believe how much he had changed; his hair wasn't arranged in his normal neat manner. It looked longer and it was sticking up in places. He had dark purple circles under his eyes and his cheek bones were more defined which told me that he wasn't sleeping or eating properly. As my eyes roamed over his chin I noticed that he hadn't shaved for a few weeks as he had a beard starting.

"This is what you disappearing like this does to me" he pouted.

"I'm sorry" I apologised as a lump started to build in my throat. I hated myself for what I had done to Ben when I wasn't with him; but now looking at him and seeing the physical hurt that I had caused was becoming too much for me. I didn't deserve Ben and if he knew any better he would keep as far away from me as possible.

"I was trying to make things better for you" I said.

"How?" he asked and I watched as panic embedded into his voice.

"Please don't tell me it's because you still don't think you can give me what I need" he stated and my mind started to relive our conversation over the phone. I felt tears start to form in my eyes and the lump in my throat started to constrict and I felt as if I couldn't talk. So I nodded as I looked down at the bed; me and Ben sat in silence for a few seconds before I finally broke the silence as I unwillingly let a sob escape from my mouth.

"Hey!" Ben said and I heard his chair screech across the floor as he pulled the chair closer to me.

"Whatever has happened Mal we will get through it together" he promised.

"I love you so much" he said as he started to stroke the back of my right hand with both of his thumbs.

"I love you so much too" I muttered as I slowly looked up at him.

"Ben it has been so hard to stay away from you" I advised. I needed Ben to know that this situation wasn't easy for me; I needed him to know that I still loved him. I didn't want him to think that I left and didn't give him another thought. Even if me and Ben were only civil for the baby's sake then I would take it; I didn't deserve any more.

"You could have come home" he said bluntly.

"Probably" I advised as I reached over and stroked the right hand side of Ben's face with my left hand.

"I don't know why you stayed away for so long Mal; but you need to know we will get through this" Ben stressed.

"You still want to be with me?" I asked slowly. How could he want to be with me? I have abandoned him; but as I looked into Ben's eyes I knew that me and Ben would always want to be together. I have only ever loved Ben in my life time and I knew that this would never change. I changed for Ben and there was never going to be anyone else for me - even if Ben decided that we couldn't be together.

"Even though I have treated you so poorly" I muttered.

"Yes" he confirmed and I watched as a small smile spread across his face.

"I know you have your reasons" he added.

"Which I am still very eager to know" he stated.

"Ben come on" I replied.

"You are a smart man" I stated and I watched as Ben threw a confused look at me.

"You have either not looked at the signs on this ward or you are just completely ignoring where we are at the moment" I stated.

"Did you not see them?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Which started to make me worry" he confessed as he pursed his lips together.

"Why would you be on a maternity assessment unit?" he asked nervously. I threw Ben a stern look and I watched as he squinted his eyes slightly before his eyes widened in shock.

"You're-" he started but fell into silence.

"Pregnant?" I finished for him.

"Yes" I confirmed and I pulled the covers over with my left hand then pulled my top up slightly to reveal my slight bump.

"I have a little beast growing in there" I muttered as I smiled down at my bump.

"You left because you're pregnant?" Ben asked slowly and I looked up at him and I noted that shock had filled his eyes.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Ben when I came to tell you you told me what Sultana Jasmine said to you-" I started and I looked back down at the bed covers.

"I felt terrible that I was ruining your plans; I didn't intend for this to happen" I pressed as I looked back up at him.

"So this is why you think you are not what I want or need?" He asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I'm so sorry" I advised. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but he stopped as I went rigid as a sudden and sharp pain engulfed my stomach and both my hands flew to my stomach as I cried out in pain.

 **"MAL!"** he shouted.

"What's wrong? Do I need to get someone?" he panicked.

"No!" I panted as the pain started to subside.

"Don't worry" I said soothingly hoping that this would reassure him.

"This is why I am here" I added.

"Our baby is really giving me a time of it" I advised.

"What's wrong? Are they ok?" Ben asked as he looked down at my stomach.

"They are fine; I'm stressed to bits" I stated.

"This is why I am here" I repeated.

"I'm too stressed because of this situation so I keep getting bleeding and pain" I explained and I watched as Ben's eyes widened at this information.

"I think there is something they are not telling me" I quickly added.

"What you mean?" he pressed as he slid my right hand back into both of his.

"They keep noting that the baby's heart is beating too fast; it even sounds like it is irregular" I advised.

"They keep telling me not to worry" I stated.

"You've seen them?" Ben asked and he dropped my hand from his right hand and he slid it tenderly onto my stomach.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Yesterday" I confirmed.

"I see" he noted as he stared at my stomach.

"What's going on in your head Ben?" I questioned.

"I'm in shock" he confessed as he tore his eyes from my stomach and he looked up at me.

"You were really coming back today?" he asked and I could hear the apprehension in his voice. I couldn't blame him for doubting me; for all he knew I could be just saying it to appease him. If Ben wanted to give me another chance then I would make it up to him; if I was going to be that lucky. Yes he said he wanted to be with me; but now I was pregnant was that going to complicate things?

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I was going to tell you and give you the option" I advised.

"Option?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"Ben you are a very good man; and yes we love each other. But I didn't want you to feel forced in making this right; I was trying to spare you from embarrassment and shame" I said as I looked down.

"Ben I know my behaviour is inexcusable; but I was just so scared when I came to see you" I added.

"I still am" I admitted as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Hey" Ben said.

"Come here" he advised and before I could say or do anything I found myself in Ben's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I couldn't help but snuggle into his neck; this is what I have needed for the last few weeks. I needed comfort from Ben as he was the only one that could have given me it; but it was my fault. And fingers crossed I was going to be able to make things right for the three of us.

"I love you Mal" I heard Ben say lovingly over my shoulder as he pulled me tighter against him. I heard him sigh and I smiled over his shoulder; I was stupid to think that I wasn't what Ben needed. It was very apparent that me and Ben were only meant for each other; and this is how it was going to stay.

"You and our baby" he stated.

"Really?" I asked incredulously as I pulled away and looked at him.

"Yes" he confirmed proudly.

"I can't be without you" he confirmed.

"And you can't be without me" he added.

"No" I answered.

"No I can't" I added and I watched as Ben smiled at me. We then fell into silence as we stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Ben broke the silence.

"Mal Faery, will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked sincerely as he pulled his signet ring off his finger and he held it between us.

"This time this doesn't come off?" he smiled.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and I watched as a large grin spread across Ben's lips. I couldn't believe that I had my Benny back and this time I was going to make sure that nothing or no one took him away from me. However before I could promise myself anything further I was stopped when Ben quickly pushed his face forward and he pressed his lips against mine. I felt my body fill with heat and my stomach started to flutter; I slid my arms back around Ben's neck and I felt him cup the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. I felt Ben slid his tongue along my lips and I willingly opened my mouth to give him access into my mouth. Both me and Ben moaned as our tongues slid against each other's; when our lungs started to ache me and Ben broke apart from each other and we grinned at each other.

As me and Ben tried to regulate our breathing Ben took hold of my left hand and he slid his signet ring back onto my left index finger. I then watched as he looked at it for a few seconds before he pressed a kiss against it and then he smiled and looked at my stomach.

"My family" he said as he reached down and he pressed a kiss tenderly against my stomach which sent chills down my spine.

"My family" I repeated and I watched as Ben looked up at me and we both grinned at each other before Ben pressed his lips against mine once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Awww, Ben and Mal got back together. I know that you guys wanted this and to be honest Bal is my OTP so I wasn't going to do anything different with them. Thank you again for your ongoing patience. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"I know you have told me a lot of it-" Ben started as he slid his chair closer to my bedside.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do" he advised.

"I know" I replied.

"But it can wait until we are home" he dismissed.

"Yeah" I agreed with a warm smile. This was the truth; yes me and Ben could talk about things here but I knew that what we both really needed was to be on our own in private solitude away from everything and everyone so we could sort things out properly.

"Hang on" I said and I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"What?" he asked as he squeezed my right hand.

"I live here now Ben; I bought a flat and everything" I admitted.

"Right" he nodded.

"Well we can talk about that as well" he stated.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"We have a lot of talking to do" I noted.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight though Mal" he smiled.

"I hope you know that" he said as he reached up and stroked my face with his left hand.

"Yep" I chuckled.

"I kinda figured that" I added as I mirrored Ben's actions and I stroked his face with my left hand.

"Did you come on your own?" I questioned.

"No" he admitted.

"My parents, Evie, Jay and Carlos are here" he confirmed happily.

"Where are they?" I asked eagerly. I knew that Evie, Jay and Carlos wouldn't let Ben go anywhere on his own if it has anything to do with my location. And knowing that they were also close by was also starting to reassure me and calm me down.

"In the family room" he answered.

"I said I needed time with you" he added.

"So I need to be quick with what I want to say; I think at least Evie is going to come hurdling through that door very soon" he chuckled.

"It doesn't have to be now Ben; we can talk about it later" I dismissed. This was the truth whatever Ben wanted to say there was plenty of time to talk about it. What mattered now was me making amends with mine and Ben's family - if that is what they wanted. I knew I had to expect them being angry with me and I would deal with the consequences.

"It does" he pressed as I reached over and stroked his face with my left hand again.

"However you have already touched upon this and I want you to know that I don't feel forced-" he started and I dropped my hand from his face and I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Being away from you for this long has confirmed to me that you are the only one for me" he said sincerely as he looked into my eyes.

"Right" I said slowly as I didn't know where Ben was going with this.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked. Ben then dropped my right hand and he reached into the inside pocket of his blazer and he pulled a small gold box out of his pocket. I watched as he looked down at it for a couple of seconds before he looked up at me and he bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked slowly. However instead of answering me he got up and pushed his chair out of the way and he knelt on the floor next to me.

"Ben you are not doing what I thi-" I asked panic stricken but stopped when he opened the box to reveal the rose - his mother's engagement ring. It was a gold band with a rose arrangement in rose gold with normal diamonds flanking it on either sides. I had seen it before in the past and I knew that there might have been a time where Ben would have asked me to marry him. However I never expected this; I wanted to fix things with Ben. Not have him think that this was the only way forward for us.

"Mal I love you; you know this" he pressed.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he promised with a small smile.

"Mal I brought this with me" he added as he nodded down at the box.

"Because I want to show you how much you mean to me; I know that with you being pregnant this would need to be suggested" he continued as he pursed his lips together.

"But you need to know that isn't why I am doing this" he stressed.

"I am doing this because being away from you has nearly killed me; you are my soul mate. Regardless of what I was going to find when I finally found you I was going to do this" he promised.

"So Maleficent Bertha Faery, as well as being my best friend, soul mate and mother of my baby" he said fondly as he threw a loving look at my stomach.

"Will you marry me and become my wife?" he asked happily and we both fell into an awkward silence. Yes I wanted to be with Ben; I didn't want any different. But this is what I was trying to avoid. I didn't want Ben to feel like he had to marry me just because I was pregnant.

"You are doing this because you feel forced" I stated finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not" he advised as his face dropped.

"Mal we both love each other; we both want to stay together. I am not willing to give you up without a fight. You are the love of my life, I need you just as much as you need me" he stated and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Ben-" I started.

"Please Mal" he begged.

"I am doing this for the right reasons; I am doing it because it feels right. Everything me and you go through feels right" he promised as he slid his right hand into my right.

"Apart from being separated from you like this" he added and I looked down.

"If you need time to think about it then that is fine" he suggested and I looked up at him.

"But Mal you know how much you mean to me; there is never going to be anyone better than you in this kingdom for me" he vowed as he squeezed my hand.

"I know this is scary Mal and I am scared too; but as long as we have each other we will get through it" he said sincerely.

"The three of us" he added.

"You do know that people are going to think that you are only marrying me because I am carrying your heir to the throne" I stated bluntly as I squeezed his hand. This was the truth; as soon as people found out they were going to think that I had got pregnant on purpose. But this wasn't the case; I didn't plan to get pregnant at the age of seventeen. But now that it had happened I wouldn't change a thing; I loved my little baby Beastie and I wasn't going to give them up for anything else in the kingdom.

"Let them think what they want" Ben dismissed.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again cheekily as he pulled a funny face and I couldn't help but laugh at my playful beast. I smiled at Ben and we started to stare longingly into each other's eyes and I made a decision. I loved Ben and our baby; and he loved us both unconditionally in return. And this is all that mattered.

"Yes" I answered.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Yes I will marry you" I confirmed and a large grin spread across Ben's face.

"However-" I started and his face dropped.

"We come as a package" I teased as I cupped my stomach with my left hand.

"Fair enough" he chuckled and he stood up and quickly pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. After we broke apart Ben looked down and took the rose out of the box; and he picked up my left hand. He then slowly and carefully slid the ring onto my wedding ring finger.

"Perfect" Ben muttered as he smiled down at the ring.

"Yes" I agreed and me and Ben both looked up and smiled at each other. I let a large grin spread across my face; Ben was right; everything was perfect. And as long as I had Ben and our baby this is how it was going to stay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know you are going to like where I am going with this story; so keep your eyes peeled for more! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Evie's POV*_

* * *

"This is killing me" Adam said as he continued to pace up and down the family room on the ward. I couldn't lie and say that this wasn't killing me too because it was. But the main thing was we were finally with Mal; we were going to be able to help her through what she was currently going through. Now that I knew why she had left I had understood; I just wished that she had given us the opportunity to show her that she didn't need to run away. Yes it would have come as a shock - as it did when we all walked onto this ward; but at least we would have been able to pull together and help her through this. However I was now filled with a new worry - if Mal was in hospital was she ok? Was the baby? I just wished we knew more information. Yes Ben needed to go in before all of us but not knowing was sending us all on edge.

"Adam calm down" Belle repeated again.

"No Belle!" he snapped back at Belle as he stopped pacing and he looked at her.

"I can't calm down!" he stated.

"We now know why Mal has disappeared!" he said as he flung his arms in to the air in irritation.

"We wouldn't be in this ward otherwise" he added as he turned and looked out of the window.

"I understand she is scared but she shouldn't have put us through this" Adam said darkly.

"Hey!" Carlos snapped and we all turned and looked over to him.

"Mal has her reasons" he stated as he stood up and walked towards Adam.

"We are all mad at her; but Mal wouldn't have done this on purpose" he added as he balled his fists up.

"You're right Carlos" Belle said with a meek smile.

"Yes" Jay agreed.

"We are here for our sister and yes we are mad at her too but we need to remain calm" I stated and everyone looked at me.

"For her and the baby's sake" I added sternly and we all shared a concerned look before we fell into silence. I understood how Belle and Adam felt; as this was probably the last thing that they expected. But right now the last thing Mal and the baby needed was for Adam to go into a beast rage. I watched as Adam opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the door opened and we all gasped.

"Hello everyone" a blonde, green haired woman in baby pink scrubs walked into the room.

"I am Melanie" she smiled.

"His Majesty and the Lady Mal have asked you to go and see them" she declared and I felt my stomach bubble. I was finally going to see Mal after all these weeks; and I just wanted to be with her.

"His Majesty doesn't want to leave the Lady Mal's side at the moment" Melanie advised as I quickly stood up.

"I see" I noted and I quickly made my way towards the door and left before anyone could say or do anything to stop me.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"You could have gone for the others" I smiled as Ben grinned at me. We had just sent one of the health care assistants to go and get everyone else; I did suggest to Ben that he could have gone but he was adamant that he wasn't leaving my side.

"Nope" he said as he shook his head.

"Ben I'm not going to go anywhere" I promised as I brushed my nose against his.

"I can't" I chuckled.

"I have a baby and a fiancé to deal with now" I teased.

"Hey" Ben teased back before he pressed a kiss against my lips. Ben was about to deepen the kiss however we pulled away when we heard the door open and a blue blur ran into the room.

 **"MAL!"** Evie shouted as her eyes locked onto me and she started to run around to the other side of my bed.

"Evie!" I called back as Jay, Carlos, Belle and Adam all entered the room just as Evie pulled me into a very tight hug.

"Don't ever do this again" she begged over my shoulder.

"I won't" I promised and she pulled away and smiled at me.

"Hello" Jay said as Evie dropped into the seat next to me.

"Hello" I repeated and an awkward silence hit the room.

"Mal" Belle said.

"Yes Belle" I responded.

"We all know why we are in this ward" she stated.

"Probably" I agreed.

"How many weeks?" she enquired and I watched as Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Twelve" I advised.

"I see" she noted.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I just had my first scan yesterday; I was actually coming home today" I advised and I watched as everyone's eyes widened at this information.

"Likely story" Adam muttered.

"Adam!" Belle snapped.

"Father!" Ben snapped.

"How do we know that?" Adam asked darkly.

"You could be just saying it" he added as he looked over to me.

"I could be" I agreed.

"And I know there is no way to convince you otherwise apart from telling you this; but I assure you I was coming to speak to Ben today" I advised but I could still see that Adam didn't look convinced.

"How did you find me anyway?" I asked.

"I had people keeping an eye out for you" Ben admitted.

"I see" I nodded.

"So I guess me being put into an ambulance caused a stir" I stated.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"What's wrong Mal?" Carlos asked and I looked over to him and I saw concern in his eyes.

"I woke up with stomach pain and bleeding; I thought I was losing the baby" I admitted.

"You haven't?" Evie asked as she slid my left hand in both of hers and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"No" I advised.

"They are still there" I said happily and looked down at my stomach and smiled.

"Apparently its due to changes down there and stress" I confirmed.

"The bleeding has stopped and the pain isn't as bad now; they scared me though" I advised and I pulled my hand away from Ben's and I put my hand onto my stomach. Ben then placed his hand onto top of mine and I looked up at him and we both smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you both are ok" Belle said.

"Thank you Belle" I advised and I looked over to Belle and smiled at her.

"You do know what you both have done though right?" Adam asked bitterly which made me look at him. I could understand why Adam was acting the way he was and I knew that I had to deal with it. I just hoped at one point we were going to be able to return to the relationship that we had before all of this happened.

"Adam please" Belle whined.

"No I won't" he pressed.

"You are both seventeen!" he snapped.

"Father don't!" Ben warned his father as he threw him a stern look.

"Don't warn me Ben!" Adam fired back.

"You have both been unreasonable and reckless" he stated.

"Yes" Ben replied.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way" he said proudly.

"Ben please" Adam whined.

"Think about this!" he snapped.

"You do not want to be a father this young; surely you can see how this looks to everyone" he pressed and I felt the pain in my stomach start to slowly start to build up again.

"I don't care!" Ben countered.

"What matters is Mal and our baby" he snapped.

"You should care!" Adam shouted and everyone jumped in shock. Both Adam and Ben grimaced at each other and I felt a sharp twinge in my stomach.

"Ben calm down" I said as my breathing faltered as the sharp pain took my breath away which made everyone gasp.

"It's ok baby" Ben said and he stroked the right hand side of my head with his left hand.

"Everything is going to be ok" he promised with a smile.

"How can you know that?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Adam stop this right now!" Belle snapped.

"Are you really happy with this?" Adam snapped as he looked at Belle.

"Our son is having a baby!" he snapped.

"I know that Adam; and yes this comes as a shock; but we are a family; and we support each other" she pressed.

"Adam it wasn't done on purpose" I said hoping that this would help calm the situation down.

"I know I should have stayed but I was scared" I added as my stomach continued to restrict slightly.

"I understand that Mal; but you haven't had to deal with the consequences of your actions" Adam replied.

"Father!" Ben warned his father again.

"No she needs to know what she has done" Adam stressed.

"What both of you have done" he added.

"You are both reckless!" he shouted.

"I left-" I started.

"Yes" Adam confirmed as he cut me off.

"You left and I want to know why?" he asked.

"I know it sounds selfish; for the best part of it. But I needed time to get my head around it. Then time went on and I thought I was sparing you all" I explained as I looked at them all.

"Sparing us all from what?" Evie asked and the pain slowly continued to build up.

"The shame and embarrassment" I admitted.

"I wanted to come back every second of everyday" I added.

"And none of you can hate me more than I hate myself" I stated and I threw Adam a look and when our gaze met he dropped his arms from his chest.

"And yes it hurt you" I continued as I looked at Ben.

"But I thought I was making it better for you" I added as I took a deep breath in to help deal with the pain.

"You didn't make it better!" Adam contradicted.

"He's been acting like-" he started.

 **"ADAM!"** Belle shouted.

 **"NO BELLE!"** Adam shouted back.

 **"SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!"** he roared and I couldn't help it but the pain suddenly got worse and I couldn't stop myself but I cried out of in pain.

 **"UUUUUURRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"** I cried out as my hands flew to my stomach.

"Mal what's wrong?" Ben asked in a panic as everyone else gasped.

"My stomach" I gasped as the pain continued to pulse through my body.

 **"UUUUUURRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"** I shouted again. I saw through half shut eyes that Ben turned and glared at his father; I went to stop him but the pain was too much for me to bare and I flopped down onto the bed.

 **"GET OUT!"** Ben shouted.

 **"NOW!"** he roared.

"No" Adam said as he looked over to me with concern filling his eyes.

 **"YES!"** Ben shouted and Adam tore his eyes from me and he looked at Ben.

"I swear to Lucifer if she loses this baby because of this conversation I will never speak to you again" he warned his father.

"Ben" I muttered.

 **"GO!"** Ben shouted and I watched as Adam quickly stormed out of the room, with Belle quickly following him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Will someone go and get a doctor?" Ben begged as he started to stroke my head.

"I will" Carlos said and he quickly left the room.

"It's ok" Ben said before he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Everything will be ok" he promised as the door opened and Doctor Hope, a tall, brown haired man, walked in followed by Carlos.

"What's happened?" he asked as he walked up to me.

"We were talking and Mal started saying she is in pain" Ben quickly explained as he never took his eyes from me.

"Ok" Doctor Hope nodded.

"Everyone out" he advised.

"I'm not going anywhere" Ben said as he looked up at Doctor Hope.

"Please I must implore" Doctor Hope pressed.

"Please" I panted.

"He can stay" I advised.

"He's the father" I advised and I saw a large grin spread across Ben's face.

"I see" Doctor Hope noted.

"Well can I ask for everyone else to leave apart from mother and father" he advised Evie, Carlos and Jay.

"Ok" they all nodded.

"We will be outside Mal" Evie promised.

"Ok" I panted.

"Love you" I breathed.

"Love you too" they all chorused before they left the room so I could try and calm down and leave my current prison of pain that was putting my perfect baby Beastie at risk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting on these chapters. But as you can tell I am currently trying to juggle multiple stories. I think I am getting better, only time with tell. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I hear Doctor Hope explain to Ben that I need to calm down as both me and our baby is in danger. I opened my mouth to say something, but I went rigid as pain convulsed through my body. I closed my eyes tight and cried out in pain again as I rolled onto my right side and I brought my knees up to my chest.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Ben shrug out of his blazer and he threw it over the back of the chair next to my bed. I then saw him kick his shoes off before he climbed onto the bed with me and he pulled me close to him.

"Mal you need to calm down" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't!" I cried as Doctor Hope left the room to go and get some medication for me.

"Everything your father said is true!" I sobbed as I snuggled my face into his chest. This was the truth; Adam was right. Yes, it wasn't planned but we had been reckless. Because of me being pregnant me and Ben couldn't have a normal life; we couldn't have the enjoyment of being a young couple before the throws of engagement and marriage came our way. Instead we were going to be rushed through the motions to make sure that everything seemed above board to everyone else. Yes, I wanted to be with Ben, but I didn't want to feel like we had to something due to the situation that we both currently found ourselves in.

"I've been reckless!" I continued to cry.

"I have caused you so much pain; I don't deserve you!" I sobbed again before I started to pant to contend with the pain. If Ben knew any better, he would leave me; he deserved a normal life. More than I could ever give him; if I needed to let him go so he could live happily and without judgment then I would do this. I loved Ben so much and I only wanted the best for him. Even if this meant me being without him.

"Mal stop this" he said smoothly as I felt him stroke my hair before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"You do deserve me" he said happily.

"And you were scared; don't blame yourself. What matters now is that we are together" he added, and I looked up at him.

"The three of us" he said proudly as a large grin spread across his face. I wanted to believe what he was saying; but I couldn't bring myself to. He was wrong; I was right to blame myself. I should have made this easier on Ben. I should have told him when I had the chance instead of dragging this out. Maybe if I did we wouldn't currently be lying in a hospital bed with me worrying whether we were losing our little angel or not.

"I think it's gone past that point Ben" I muttered, and I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"It's too late" I groaned as the pain in my stomach started to come in waves.

"No, it's not; it's never too late Mal" he pressed as I flung my head back in pain.

"If we both want to fight for us then it is never too late" he stressed.

"Unless-" he started, and I watched as panic started to fill his eyes.

"You don't want to fight for us Mal?" he muttered as he stared into my eyes.

"I don't know; I did" I admitted, and I watched as Ben's eyes widened.

"Ben all I want for you is to be happy-" I started.

"You are the only thing that makes me happy, nothing or no one else. Mal even you yourself said you can see what being separated from you does to me" he promised as he tightened his arms around me.

"You could find someone so much better for you; someone who can be the girl that you want and need" I advised. This was the truth; Ben could find someone so much better than me. Someone who could give him the life that he wanted; understood his life a lot better than me. However, as I looked into Ben's eyes I knew that he wouldn't give me up as easily.

"I can't" he replied as he quickly shook his head.

"You can" I pressed. I needed Ben to see that there were other options; he didn't need to stay with me just because I was pregnant.

"Mal I only want you; no one else" he promised as I bit down on my bottom lip to help deal with the pain.

"I promise you" he added sincerely as he stared into my eyes.

"You and our baby is all that I want; please don't turn your back on me and what we could be" he begged, and I put my head into both of my hands and we both fell into an awkward silence.

"Do you love me?" I heard him mutter after a few seconds.

"What?" I asked slowly as I looked up at him.

"Do you love me?" he repeated, and I saw something change in his eyes which told me that part of him didn't want to know in case my answer hurt him.

"Of course, I love you; Ben I have always loved you" I stated. I needed Ben to know that I love him; this would never change. I just wanted to make sure that everything was right for Ben; I didn't want to hurt him any further or cause him any shame or embarrassment.

"Then why won't you try?" he enquired sadly.

"Because-" I started.

"Because?" he prompted as he took both of my hands in his.

"I'm not what you need; I'm not what you want" I pressed.

"You are" he countered as he let his eyes burn into mine.

"I'm not Ben; maybe I was before I got pregnant, but not now" I advised.

"Ben when I came to tell you that I was pregnant you told me about this life you wanted for us both to have; I couldn't tell you that I was pregnant because it seemed like I was ruining everything that you wanted" I explained.

"Mal the thing is with life we can want things, but life will throw us a curve ball; we can still have all of that and more" he replied happily.

"How?" I wondered. How could he think that we could have the life he wanted us to have? When the baby is here we would have to plan everything around them; it wouldn't just be about us two. It would be about us three; and this is how it would always be.

"It will work; I promise Mal" he vowed.

"I love you and I know that I can't live without you" he said lovingly as he reached up and cupped my left-hand side of my face with his right hand.

"I know you feel the same. So why shouldn't we be together and live a happy life?" he asked out loud.

"The three of us" he finished.

"A lot of people are going to think what your Father said" I said as I confirmed what was on my mind. Part of me didn't care what people thought; it was what Ben thought that mattered the most. I just couldn't get away from the guilt that I was ruining things for Ben unintentionally. I knew that when people found out that I was pregnant we were not only going to get backlash from the press, but we were going to get backlash from the council. And to be honest I didn't know which one was worse!

"Ignore them" he dismissed.

"What matters is what you, me and our friends and family think" he added.

"Mal my father is just annoyed; I know that now he will have calmed down he will be distraught over what he said to you. He didn't mean it; he doesn't want to mean it" he said and as he finished he pulled a stern face.

"He probably just didn't think he would be a grandpop so young" he rationalised.

"No" I agreed as I pursed my lips together.

"I suppose he didn't" I added as I turned my head and started to stare into space. My mind then started to wonder about what it would be like if me and Ben broke up again. Yes, we would be civil for the baby; I would never stop him from seeing them but maybe we weren't meant to be. Adam was right we had been reckless. Yes, we thought that we were careful; and this wasn't meant to happen, but I couldn't leave our baby now. I loved them, and I needed to protect them. I then started to think about how things could be if me and Ben were together; things would be perfect. We would be able to get through anything because we would have each other. I would need to just not let the backlash get to me; and if I had Ben by my side I know we would get through it together.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked, and I looked at him and I watched as concern continued to burn in his eyes.

"What our life could be?" I muttered before I bit down onto my bottom lip.

"Now or before?" he questioned.

"Now" I admitted as a lump started to form in my throat as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ben!" I cried as tears as started to flow down my cheeks.

"I don't think I can go through any of this without you" I said, and I watched as Ben smiled at me before he pulled me into a hug.

"We both need you" I said over his shoulder.

"We will be ok Mal" he answered, and I felt him snuggle his face into my hair.

"I know we will Ben; I love you so much. I don't care what people think; I guess it just hurt hearing it from your father" I replied as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well like I have already said don't worry about that" he added as he cupped my face with his right hand again.

"You need to try and keep calm; stress isn't good for you or the baby" he stated smoothly.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Ben-" I started.

"Yes, my love" he replied with a warm smile as he stroked my left cheek slowly.

"I love you" I said lovingly as I started to get lost in the cool and calming pools that were his eyes.

"I love you too Princess" he answered before he pushed his face closer to mine and he pressed a long and loving kiss again my lips.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to add another note onto here; I thought I better give you a chapter as I have kept you waiting quite a while.** **I am currently sitting on the next ten chapters of this story; and I am getting through the proof reading...slowly!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Again, apologises for the delay in these chapters. I have had a lot going on since November which has prevented me in writing as much as I would have liked.** **Anyway, let's jump back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After I managed to calm down me and Ben fell into silence as we snuggled into each other. I loved the fact that me and Ben didn't have to do anything in particular and it would still be perfect. Sitting like this with Ben was very soothing; He was currently running his fingers through my hair; and I was snuggled tightly against his strong and broad chest. I looked up at Ben and we both smiled at each other before I finally broke the silence.

"Ben" I said happily.

"Yes, my beautiful dragon" he replied warmly as he cupped my face with his right hand.

"You need to go and speak to your parents" I advised. This was the truth; Ben needed to go and speak to his parents, so he could fix things with them. Yes, I know this came as a shock to them and it was expected; but if things could be fixed then we would need to do this sooner rather than later. Me and Ben were going to need Adam and Belle's support; and I didn't want to come between Ben and his parents. I also needed time with my family to help build bridges with them as I needed them as well. I know that I didn't deserve their forgiveness, but I had to make things right.

"Mainly your Father" I added.

"No" he answered as he quickly shook his head.

"I'm not leaving your side" he added as he tightened his arms around me.

"Ben-" I started sternly.

"Mal" he replied back sternly.

"Ben please" I pleaded.

"This is a big shock for them. You need to sort things; and I need to sort things with my family" I stressed, and I watched as Ben started to look uncertain at what I was saying to him.

"Ben I'm not going to go anywhere" I promised.

"I can't anyway; I feel so weak" I continued, and I felt Ben tighten his arms around me once more. This was the truth; even if I wanted to. But I didn't! I couldn't leave; because of all the pain and bleeding I felt very weak.

"Anyway-" I started.

"Do you think Evie, Jay and Carlos are going to let me?" I asked rhetorically.

"No" Ben muttered.

"Probably not" he nodded.

"Please Ben; I need you to sort things with your parents" I begged.

"I won't be able to settle otherwise" I pouted.

"Ok" he nodded as he pursed his lips together.

"I'll go and get Evie, Jay and Carlos first" he explained.

"Ok" I nodded, and I watched as Ben climbed off my bed. Just before he opened the door to leave; he threw me a long loving look before he went to go and find the others.

* * *

I waited a few minutes in silence before the door opened and a very concerned looking Evie, Jay and Carlos walked into the room.

"Mal is everything ok?" Evie quickly asked as she walked around my bed and sat down next to me.

"Ben said you want to speak to us?" Jay said as he stood at the end of my bed and rested both his hands on the foot of my bed.

"Yes" I said.

"Yes, I did" I confirmed.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I think I should explain-" I started.

"Yes" Jay said sternly.

"Yes, you should" he added.

"Mal how could you do this?" Evie asked, and I looked at her and I watched as tears started to form in her eyes. I hated that I had did this to them; but surely, they saw why I did it? I had to choose between them and my baby. However, I would make it up to them; even if they didn't want me to.

"I know you were scared" she stressed as she slid her hands into my left hand and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I still am" I advised.

"I don't know a thing about being a mother; I didn't really have a good role model" I said, and I watched as their three faces dropped.

"Anyway-" I started.

"I know how damaging these things can be for Ben; I didn't want to do that" I explained sadly.

"And as strange and awful as it sounds; I had to forsake you all for this baby. I need to protect them" I finished as I threw them all a despairing look. I needed them to understand why I did what I did; I needed them to see that I felt that that was the only way.

"We get that we really do; but you can't just leave like that Mal" Jay said.

"It's not just your decision" Carlos muttered sadly as he stood next to Jay.

"I know" I said.

"I was only going away for some space-" I started.

"Then I started making back up plans" I added.

"Like what?" Evie questioned as she pulled one brow up at me.

"Well I'm not saying that Ben ever would-" I started again as a lump started to build in my throat.

"But if this was too much for him. I would never force this onto him" I continued.

"So, in case I bought a flat here" I admitted and they all gasped at this piece of information.

"What?" they chorused.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I needed to plan for the future" I replied as I looked down at the bed covers in front of me.

"Always plotting" Jay teased, and I looked up at him and smirked.

"Something like that" I muttered as I wiped my eyes as tears were starting to form.

"How mad at me are you all?" I asked nervously. I expected this, and I would endure this; I would do anything to get them back. If they didn't want anything to do with me then I would accept this; I have acted badly but I would try and fix things if they let me.

"Still a little bit to be honest" Jay answered, and I watched as Evie and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"But I am just glad you're here" Carlos smiled at me.

"And safe" he added.

"Yeah" I said.

"So, anything else you want to tell us?" Evie asked as she squeezed my hand which made me look back at her.

"Like?" I questioned.

"Come on Mal" she pressed, and she turned my left hand over in hers and looked down.

"Oh" I said as I realised that she meant my engagement ring.

"Ben asked me to marry him" I confirmed.

"And I said yes" I advised, and I lifted my left hand up, so Jay and Carlos could see the new addition to my hand.

"Congrats" Jay and Carlos chorused.

"Our Mal is growing up too quick" Carlos teased.

"Behave Carlos" I chuckled, and I noticed that Jay had pursed his lips together as he gripped his hands on the foot of my bed.

"Jay you ok?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yeah" he said.

"But I hope you know; you are not going to be given the opportunity to do this again" he warned me.

"I guessed" I smiled. I kind of expected this; as they had now found me I knew that they were going to make sure I wasn't going to escape again. I didn't want to escape anymore; I was sick of running. I wanted to live my life with my family, fiancé and baby.

"I had to beg Ben to leave my side" I advised changing the subject.

"Where has he gone?" Evie asked.

"I told him he needs to go and sort things out with his parents; especially Adam" I said as I readjusted myself in bed.

"I see" Evie noted.

"Yeah" Jay answered.

"I know they are in shock-" I started.

"I understand that; but I don't want Ben to fight with them; I don't want to come between Ben and his parents" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah" Evie agreed. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I felt warmth in between my legs. My eyes widened in shock; I really hoped that wasn't what I thought it was.

"Oh" I muttered.

"What?" Evie asked, and I pulled the covers up a little bit and looked in between my legs.

"No" I muttered.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"What?" I heard Evie, Jay and Carlos ask.

"No!" I exclaimed again as I dropped the covers and threw my head into my hands.

"Mal what's wrong?" Evie begged.

"I'm bleeding again!" I cried again. I couldn't believe this was happening! I really didn't want to lose my baby! I loved them! I wanted to watch them grow up! After everything that we had all been through so far and to lose my baby at this stage would cripple me! Cripple Ben!

"Carlos get the doctor" Evie said, and I heard footsteps and a door open which told me that Carlos had left the room. My rib cage heaved painfully in panic; I needed Ben! I needed to be back safely in his arms; he would be the one to get me through this.

"Jay get Ben" I heard Evie say.

"Ok" I heard Jay say and I heard him also leave the room.

"Come on Mal calm down" Evie said, and she pulled my hands away from my face and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't!" I cried.

"I don't want to lose them" I sobbed as I tightened my arms around her neck.

"You are not going to lose them Mal" she replied as she stroked the top of my back.

"I promise everything will be ok" she promised.

"What if it isn't?" I cried as I started to panic in case that this was about to become a reality.

"It will be" she answered.

"I promise" she promised again as she pulled away and looked at me.

"We will you through this" she continued as I lay back down.

"You and our little new addition" she finished as she put her left hand on my stomach and we both smiled at each other. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before the door opened again and Doctor Hope ran in with Carlos following quickly behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know I ask you guys this a lot, but your feedback means a lot to me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

As I watched as Evie, Jay and Carlos walked into Mal's side room I leant against the wall. I knew that Mal was right; I needed to fix things with my parents. I just didn't want to leave Mal's side at the moment; especially as we are in a hospital. Mal and our baby was my first priority now and this is how it was always going to me.

I pursed my lips together and shook my head; even though I wanted to go and spend time with Mal I knew that she needed this time with her family. She needed to make amends with them as well; so, everything was ok, and we could all move forward together.

After I walked off the ward I looked down the corridor and I pursed my lips at what I saw. My father was leaning on one of the windowsills in the corridor with both of his hands in front of him. My mother had her right hand on his right shoulder and it looked like she was trying to comfort him. Yes, I felt a little bit bad for shouting at him, but he shouldn't have shouted at me and Mal the way he did. Given Mal's fragile state.

"Mother!" I called, and I watched as they both turned and looked at me.

"Father" I advised as I walked up to them.

"Is Mal ok?" my father quickly asked.

"Yeah; we just need to keep an eye on her that's all" I advised, and I watched as he sighed in relief.

"Ben I'm sorry" he quickly apologised.

"But you can't stop me feeling the way I do" he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yes, I knew this was the truth; I couldn't stop him feeling the way he did. But we needed to talk about it, so we could get through it together. Yes, he might not want to be part of me and Mal's life now and I would respect that. At the minute I didn't know where my mother stood on the matter, but we would talk about it as a family.

"I know I can't" I replied.

"But at the same time, you can't stop how I am feeling either" I countered, and I watched him purse his lips together.

"I know what Mal did was wrong; but I now understand, and I completely forgive her" I advised.

"I love Mal; nothing is ever going to change that" I added.

"And yes, this is before it's time" I continued.

"But-" I started.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I pressed. I watched as my father sighed and looked away from me.

"I know you are disappointed in us Father!" I exclaimed.

"We both thought we were safe. Obviously not enough; but that is beside the point" I explained.

"This has now happened; and we need to work together on it. If you don't want to be involved-" I said, and I watched as my father looked at me and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Then that is up to you; and me and Mal will respect your decision" I quickly said cutting him off.

"Of course, we want to be involved Ben, we just want the best for you" he stressed.

"We just didn't expect this so soon" he added.

"I know you didn't" I answered.

"I didn't" I admitted before we all fell into silence.

"Just answer me one question" he stated.

"And I want an honest answer Ben" he pressed as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Ok" I said.

"Shoot" I prompted.

"Are you doing this because you think that this is the right thing to do? We know you love Mal; we just don't want you to make a decision now that you may-" he started.

"Regret later" I finished for him.

"You think I will regret being with Mal?" I asked incredulously.

"You obviously don't know me" I stated as I took a step away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that" he countered.

"It sounded like that!" I growled as I balled my fists together.

"I will never ever regret a moment I have with Mal; you yourself said you saw the change in me when she came into my life. You even know the change in me since Mal left" I explained sternly. I needed him to know that I was going to follow through with the consequences of mine and Mal's actions. I loved Mal and our baby and they were my world.

"Mal is everything to me; our baby is everything to me" I pressed sincerely.

"I won't regret it; I love them" I finished. I watched as my father blinked at me a couple of times before he looked down at my mother and they smiled at each other. I couldn't help but smile at this; surely this looked good if they were smiling? They must have believed every word that I had just said. They knew how much Mal meant to me, so they had to know that I meant everything that I said.

"This is why I am glad you took most of your mother's personality" my father smiled as he looked back at me.

"You see things differently to me" he added.

"I believe I do" I smiled back.

"I don't want you or Mal to think I hate what you are doing because I don't" my father stated.

"I guess" I answered, and I watched as my father threw my mother a nervous look.

"Adam" my mother said sternly.

"Say it" she advised. I then watched as my father and mother shared a concerned look before my father nodded at her before he looked at me.

"I guess it just scares me to think that you are growing up too fast" he said, and I grinned at him.

"Seventeen and you have a fiancé and a baby" my mother added, and my eyes widened in shock.

"You know?" I asked incredulously.

"We both saw my ring on Mal's hand dear" my mother said happily.

"You were quick to get that on her" she noted.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I've been carrying it around with me" I added.

"If she wasn't pregnant; and I found her in any other situation I was going to propose to her. I can promise you that" I explained sternly so they would believe me.

"We believe you" my father smiled. I watched as my parents smiled at each other before looking at me; I was so glad that we were able to talk this out. Mal was right we were going to need my parents support and I really didn't want to do this without them.

"I really don't like fighting with you" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry I shouted" I apologised.

"It's ok" he replied.

"I'm sorry I went too far" he apologised.

"I was just annoyed how she could leave you like that" he added as my mother slid her hand into my father's right hand.

"It wasn't easy for her" I said.

"It hasn't been easy on either of us" I added.

"We know" my mother said as she pursed her lips together.

"We hate fighting with you too" she added.

"Leave it in the past?" my father asked hopefully.

"Leave it in the past" I repeated happily with a large grin. My father then offered up his left hand and I quickly pressed my hand against his in a fist pump. My mother then dropped my father's hand and she stepped forward and she quickly pulled me into a hug. I hugged my mother back and when we pulled away I watched as my mother looked behind me and I saw her face drop. I turned around and saw Jay quickly walking towards us and my stomach started to burn. I didn't like the look that he had in his eyes; was there something wrong?

"You guys need to come back like now!" Jay said quickly as he stood in front of us all.

"Why what's wrong?" I quickly asked him.

"Mal has started bleeding again; she is starting to panic" Jay advised, and my eyes widened in shock. No! This could not be happening! We couldn't lose our perfect little one. I turned to look at my parents and I noticed that sheer panic was in my father's eyes. I now knew what he was thinking about; he was now thinking about how he acted. He was now thinking that this was his fault; I opened my mouth to reassure him, but I heard Jay's voice again and I quickly turned and looked at him.

"The doctor is with her now; you need to get there now dude" he stressed.

"Ok" I said as he quickly turned and started to walk back towards the ward. I then turned around and I noticed my parents standing there looking at me.

"You not coming?" I asked.

"What?" my parents asked together.

"Do you not want to come and wait with Jay, Carlos and Evie?" I asked, and I watched as they smiled at me.

"Of course," they said together.

"I also don't want you to feel to blame" I said as I looked at my father.

"Ok" he replied.

"Thank you" he added.

"You're welcome" I replied and we all turned around and followed Jay back onto the ward. Hopefully my family were going to be able to get through this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, things are starting to heat up, aren't they? I hope you like where I am going with this story; as it is going to be a little bit different to what I have already posted on my page. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Thankfully it was only minimal blood loss that quickly stopped but it still scared the Hades out of me and Ben. Ben came running into the room like a bat out of hell and pulled me into his arms; as I snuggled into his chest I couldn't help but sigh. I felt safe; whatever was going to happen I could get through as long as I had Ben with me.

Ben told me and Doctor Hope that he was very worried about me and our baby, but Doctor Hope put both of our minds at rest. Doctor Hope advised us both that my cervix changes will calm down soon, so the risk of bleeding should stop; but stress was not good for me or the baby. So, we were advised that we needed to try and make sure that I wasn't in any situations where I could be stressed. I looked at Ben when he said this; stress was all me and Ben were going to get. Especially when people found out! Ben pulled me close to him and pressed a kiss against my forehead and told me that he would make everything better for us. And I knew that he would do this for me, for us, for our little family.

* * *

"You" Ben said as he stroked my stomach as Doctor Hope left the room.

"Keep giving us scares baby" he smiled.

"Beastie" I added.

"What?" he asked as he threw a confused look at me.

"That's what I call them" I advised him.

"Baby Beastie" I said, and I watched as a large grin spread across Ben's face.

"Baby Beastie" he said lovingly, and he pushed his face down and he pressed a kiss to my stomach. Me and Ben let the room fall into silence as we both stared lovingly at my stomach. I was over the dome that they were still with us. However, a thought then came to me; me and Ben were going to be walking on egg shells until the baby was born. Yes, we weren't going to like this but we both needed to protect our perfect Baby Beastie.

"Ben" I said breaking the silence as a thought came to the forefront of my mind.

"Yes" he said as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Did you sort things out with your parents?" I asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"We had just finished fixing things then Jay came to get us" he explained.

"Good" I nodded. I was glad that Ben had managed to fix things with his parents; the last thing that I wanted to do was to come in between Ben and his parents. If he hadn't managed to fix things with them then I would make sure that he kept trying. Ben needed his parents. I needed his parents. Since coming to Auradon they had been the support network that I always needed from my mother but never got. I needed to fix things with them as well; after everything they had done for me - I owed it to them.

"Now it is my turn" I advised.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"I need to speak to them" I replied as I squeezed Ben's left hand in my right.

"Mal there is plenty of time for that" he dismissed.

"No there's not Ben" I said shaking my head.

"I need to fix things with your parents; we are going to need them" I added.

"We had a good relationship before I left" I reminded him, and I felt Ben squeeze my right hand.

"I want to try and rebuild that relationship" I advised.

"Please Ben" I pouted.

"Ok" he nodded as he pursed his lips together.

"Do you want me to leave the room when you speak to them?" he asked, and I watched as apprehension filled his eyes. I knew that Ben didn't want to leave my side; and I knew that he would want to stay with me when I speak to his parents. However, there was no need for his apprehension; I didn't want him to leave my side either.

"No" I said.

"If I'm being honest I don't want you leaving me side at all" I admitted, and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Apart from going to get them obviously" I chuckled.

"Obviously" Ben laughed as I started to run my fingers through his long hair,

"Your hair is really long" I noted as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"I know" he said.

"I'll probably have to get it cut" he added as he pushed his face closer to mine.

"Don't" I said as Ben brushed his nose against mine.

"What?" he asked.

"Well it is up to you-" I started.

"But I happen to like it" I confessed.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Yeah" I answered happily.

"You look more Beast like" I flirted, and Ben chuckled at me.

"Then I'll not cut it" he said.

"But the beard will have to go through; it's annoying me" he stated.

"Whatever you want to do" I said as I moved my hand from his hair and I stroked his beard.

"You can cut your hair you know" I advised.

"I know" he smiled.

"But it's grown on me" he added.

"If you pardon the pun" he teased which made me laugh.

"How cheesy are you?" I chuckled before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Very" he answered after I pulled away.

"And my fiancé likes it" he said smugly.

"No, she doesn't" I said mock seriously as I started to feel playful as I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"She loves it" I grinned.

"Oh, come here you" Ben sighed, and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. After me and Ben pulled away from each other we rested our foreheads against each other's and smiled at each other. I was so glad that things had worked out as they had; yes, I shouldn't have run away in the first place. But this was in the past; what was important was mine and Ben's future.

"My cheeky Dragon" he teased which made me chuckle.

"Yep" I answered smugly.

"Ben" I said as I brushed my nose against Ben's.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Can you get your parents please?" I asked.

"Ok Princess" he said lovingly as he pulled his face away from mine slightly.

"As long as you are sure?" he asked.

"Positive" I nodded. I watched as Ben smiled at me before he pressed another kiss against my lips. When we broke away Ben then dropped his hands from me and I placed mine down in front of me on the bed. I then watched as Ben got up from his seat and he quickly walked out of the room; as I saw the door close behind him I started to feel nervous. But I pushed this all to one side. I needed to do this; I needed to make amends with Adam and Belle. I love them both and I hate the fact that I have hurt them as well as Ben, but I vowed that I would make this right.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, do you think Mal is doing the right thing? Should she speak to Adam and Belle so soon after what happened? Well let's see what happens next? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal dear" I heard Belle say as Adam and Belle followed Ben into the room. Ben quickly dropped back into his chair next to my bed; and he quickly took my right hand into his left once more.

"Hello" I smiled.

"Ben said you wanted to speak to us" Belle said nervously.

"That is correct" I advised as I noted that Adam looked very nervous.

"Please sit down" I said, and I then watched as Adam and Belle sat in the two seats at the other side of my bed, next to the window.

"I want us to make amends" I started as I smiled at them.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour" I added.

"It wasn't right" I continued.

"And I'm sorry" I apologised sincerely.

"I know it's not an excuse, but I left because I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. The longer I was away I started to make plans to stay here; in case I couldn't come back" I explained.

"What?" Adam and Belle asked together in shock.

"Mal now lives here" Ben muttered not taking his eyes from my stomach.

"Oh" Adam nodded.

"How is that going to work?" he asked as he looked from me to Ben.

"I don't know" I admitted as I looked at Ben and we both smiled at each other.

"I'll probably move back to Auradon; I can't keep Ben from Auradon City and I wouldn't anyway" I explained as I looked back at Ben's parents.

"And I can't leave his side" I added as I looked back at Ben and we smiled at each other again.

"So, you are stuck with me I'm afraid" I teased as I looked back at Adam and Belle.

"That's perfectly fine" Adam said, and I felt my stomach flutter. Did he mean that? Or was he just saying it as I was currently in a fragile state? I didn't want us to restart our relationship on secrets and lies. I wanted us all to be honest with each other; this was the only way we were going to be able to return to the way we were before all of this happened.

"Really Adam?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Sorry I shouted" he apologised.

"You don't have to be" I dismissed. This was true; he didn't need to be sorry for shouting at me. He had just received news that came as a really big shock to him. Him shouting was a reaction I expected to be honest.

"I hurt you and appreciate that I have hurt your whole family; I wouldn't blame you if you didn't-" I started.

"Oh" I advised as I felt a twinge in my stomach and I reached over with my left hand and I stroked my stomach. Ben threw me a concerned look and I shook my head at him and smiled. Ben smiled back at me as he squeezed my hand to help me get through this conversation with his parents.

"Didn't want to forgive me for some time" I said as I looked back at Adam.

"I want you to be honest with me" I pressed.

"If you are mad at me; I want you to be mad at me. Don't worry about stressing me out or my current symptoms; we were honest with each other before I left. I would like to continue that premise" I explained sincerely.

"I see" he noted.

"Thank you" Adam added, and I watched as Adam and Belle threw a look at each other before they looked back at me.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"So-" I started.

"Hit me with your best shot" I teased.

"Mal stop this" Ben whined, and I looked back at him and noticed that he was looking at me sternly.

"We were mad at you when we got here" Adam advised.

"And now?" I wondered as I looked back at them.

"That has passed we are so glad to have you back" Adam replied.

"Safe and sound" Belle interjected as she reached over and tucked some loose hair behind my left ear and I smiled at her.

"We were just in shock that's all" Belle smiled.

"That's an understatement" Adam added.

"I didn't think you would make me a grandpop this young Mal" he teased.

"Sorry" I smiled.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen" I pressed.

"I know" he nodded.

"But like Ben said we are a family and we will get through this together; because we are going to need to be together to get through this" he promised, and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. I was over the dome that I had managed to make amends with everyone; yes, I know that I still had some work to do but things were definitely going in the right direction.

"Because you have a lot of backlash coming your way" Belle added as she pursed her lips together.

"We'll get through it" Ben said happily which made me look at him.

"Of course, we will" I replied, and I brushed my nose against Ben's and we both grinned at each other.

"Have you got any questions?" I asked as I turned my head and I looked back at Adam and Belle.

"I do" Adam answered.

"Ok Adam" I nodded hoping that this would prompt him.

"You said that you were coming back?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I decided that after I had my first scan that I would tell Ben-" I started and I saw that both Belle and Adam nodded at this information.

"I had my scan the day before this happened; I went to bed that night nervous of everyone's reaction when I turned up. I was actually going to ring Ben first to see if he wanted to see me" I explained as I started to let myself relieve what was going through my mind the night before I was taken into hospital.

"I would have understood if he said no" I added.

"I would never have said that" Ben stressed which made me look at him.

"You may have done" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I might have pushed you too far; you might have not wanted anything to do with me" I added sadly. This was true; I could have pushed Ben too far. And if I had done this then I would have to live with the consequences of my actions; whether I liked it or not.

"Mal don't think like that" Ben said as he tightened his left hand around my right hand.

"I had to Ben" I stated as I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

"You are a very good man; I know you and I didn't want you to make a decision in haste" I stated, and I noted that in the corner of my eye Belle and Adam threw a look at each other.

"Yes, you love me, but I didn't want you to feel forced; I was trying to give you the option" I added as my eyes started to water as the lump in my throat contracted.

"It would have killed me; but I would let you go for you to be happy. If that is what you really wanted" I said as I wiped my eyes with my left hand.

"Hey" Ben said as he climbed on to my bed and he pulled me close to him, so my head rested against his left shoulder.

"Mal stop this" he said as he dropped my right hand and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You know what I want" he reminded me.

"I know" I said as I sniffed and wiped my nose on the back of my left hand.

"But I still wanted to give you the option" I advised.

"So, you love him that much you would let him go?" I heard Adam ask and I pulled my head away from Ben and I looked at his father.

"Yes Adam" I confirmed.

"Yes, I do" I said proudly as I felt Ben slowly stroke the top of my back.

"Mal come here" Ben said, and he pulled me into another hug.

"I love you that much too" he said over my shoulder.

"However-" he started as he pulled away and looked at me.

"I don't think I could ever let you go; you mean so much to me" he said lovingly.

"Ditto" I advised and we both smiled at each other.

"Sorry" I quickly said as I turned to look at Belle and Adam.

"I'm meant to be fixing things with you and I keep getting distracted making it up to Ben as well" I advised as I rested my head against Ben's left shoulder.

"Don't worry about it" Belle dismissed.

"We both understand Mal" she added.

"You've fixed things with us" Adam said happily.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Mal" he confirmed with a large grin.

"Really" he smiled. I grinned at both Belle and Adam before I looked up at Ben and he smiled at me before he pulled me back to him. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head as I snuggled into his chest; yes, all of this was well overdue. I shouldn't have run; I should have stayed. I shouldn't have put them through this; but none of this mattered. What mattered now was all of our family and our future together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I guess that is all I can say right now. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The next day as my bleeding and pain has subsided Doctor Hope deemed that it was safe enough for me to go home; as long as someone was going to stay with me. I didn't even have to open my mouth to answer as everyone told him that there was always going to be someone with me. I couldn't help but smile at my family; I still felt guilty for putting them through this, but we would get through this together.

Ben wanted to go straight home to Auradon City, but I told him that I couldn't go home yet. This seemed to upset Ben slightly until I told him that I need to sort things out here in North Riding before I returned home. I needed to get my things first of all, and I also had to sort out my flat with my estate agent. Ben agreed with this however he wanted to stay with me; I smiled and teased him telling him that I didn't want any different. This was true; I didn't want to leave Ben's side. He was my world and I wanted to make it up to him – whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"Mal I wish you would let me carry that" Ben said again as we walked down the corridor towards my flat, with everyone else following us.

"Ben it's just a plastic bag filled with pieces of papers in it" I repeated again.

"There are other things in there" he countered.

"Ben we are nearly there" I said hoping that this would change the subject.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" I said as I stepped in front of my flat door and I pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"Here" I said as I unlocked and opened the door. I then walked into my flat and I turned around and watched as everyone walked into my flat.

"You can tell this is Mal's flat" Jay said as Carlos closed the door behind us all.

"How Jay?" I teased as a smirk spread across my face.

"Everything is purple" he joked.

"Ha!" I said sarcastically as I dropped Ben's hand and I sat down on my leather dark purple couch.

"What's the plan?" Adam asked, and everyone looked at me and Ben.

"I would say you could all stay here; but it's only a two bedroom flat" I stated.

"And one bedroom has baby stuff in it" I advised, and I saw that Ben looked at me and he grinned.

"Well I thought we could stay in the hotel across the street" Belle advised.

"You said we would only be here for a few days" she added.

"That is correct" Ben confirmed as he sat down next to me.

"I just want to get my things together and sort things out" I advised.

"I don't think I will be returning here after we leave" I said as I looked around my flat. I felt a little bit detached from the flat; I think that this was down to the fact that I knew that I wouldn't be returning here. As soon as everything was packed away and sorted with my estate agent there was no need to return; everything that I was going to need was going to be in Auradon City.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"And I won't be leaving your side" he added as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"I guessed as much" I teased.

"We still need to talk" I advised as I pursed my lips together. I watched as Ben started to look worried, so I pulled him close, so I could reassure him.

"Don't worry" I muttered in his ear and I pulled away and me and Ben shared a look. Ben nodded at me and we both turned our heads and looked at everyone else. Yes, me and Ben still had a lot to talk about, but I didn't want him to worry. Ben had nothing to worry about anymore; and I would make sure that he knew this.

* * *

The rest of the evening went over really quick; Adam, Jay and Carlos all went out to go and get food for us. When they had all returned we sat on my three dark purple leather couches and watched TV together. There was a Tourney match on that Ben, Jay, Carlos and Adam all got into and me, Belle and Evie could help but smile at them when they got over excited.

Everyone left around half eight at night; Adam advised me that he had booked the penthouse suite for them all at Snow White's Hunting Lodge across the road. I felt comforted that they were close; but what comforted me even more was the fact that Ben was staying with me.

"Now-" Ben started as he closed and locked the door after everyone.

"We are all alone" he said happily as he turned and looked at me.

"Yes" I smiled at him.

"Want a cuddle?" I asked happily.

"I thought you would never ask" Ben said eagerly.

"Come here" I said as I lay down on the couch and I opened my arms up to him.

"I can't hurt you or BB, can I?" he asked nervously as he walked up to the couch.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"Now come here" I laughed. Ben smiled at me and he slowly and carefully climbed onto the couch and on top of me.

"I know you need me to hold you Benny" I said lovingly as Ben rested his head against my chest.

"I do" he sighed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you" he said, and I smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"For?" I asked as I looked over and saw Ben's feet sticking over the end of the couch.

"Being you" he purred as he looked up lovingly at me.

"Being perfect" he added as he smiled warmly.

"I am far from perfect Ben" I dismissed.

"You are" he urged.

"Yes, you ran away because you were scared Mal but that doesn't mean you are not perfect" he stated. I couldn't believe after everything that I had put Ben through he still thought that I was perfect. I didn't think I was; if I was perfect then I wouldn't have run away; I would have stayed with him and told him straight away.

"Maybe" I muttered as I pursed my lips together.

"Definitely" he stressed.

"Care to agree to disagree?" I suggested.

"Fine" he sighed, and I pulled Ben close and I snuggled into his hair. I heard Ben sigh against my chest and I smiled as I started to run my fingers through his long and shaggy hair.

"That feels nice" I heard Ben mutter.

"Then I'll keep doing it" I advised happily as Ben snuggled into my chest.

"Mal" I heard Ben say after we had been lying in silence for a few minutes.

"Aha?" I replied.

"You said there is baby stuff in one of the rooms" he said.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What did you get?" he questioned as he slowly looked up at me.

"Well you can look later on-" I started.

"But I bought a cot, some clothes and a Moses blanket" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"However now you know I don't know whether your family has things they want pass down or anything" I stated as I hoped that I hadn't just ruined any of Ben's family traditions.

"They do" he said.

"But we will sort all that out later; we don't have to use them" he dismissed.

"I want to" I advised which made Ben smile. I liked the thought that our baby was going to have things that Ben had when he was a baby. I would have loved to pass some things down to them myself; but I don't think my mother would have kept anything. She probably destroyed them as soon as I didn't need them anymore.

"We will have a look at everything when we get home" Ben said which broke me out of my train of thought about my mother.

"Ok" I replied.

"I'll have to arrange to get everything moved back" I stated as I looked around my flat.

"I'll do that for you" Ben answered which made me look back down at him.

"Ben please" I whined.

"I can do things for myself" I said.

"I know" he answered.

"But this is what I am for" he stated.

"Yeah" I agreed, and we started to get lost into each other's eyes.

"Ben" I said as another thought came to me about what was going to happen when we all returned to Auradon City.

"There has been something that I want to talk about-" I started.

"Right?" he asked slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"What?" he pressed further when I didn't say anything.

"You know when we go back; obviously we will go back to school-" I started again. I didn't know where this next part of our conversation was going to go. When I was certain of was that me, Ben and our baby were together; what I didn't know is how it was going to work.

"That is correct" he confirmed.

"Well how will that work?" I enquired.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well do I go back to my dorm and you go to yours? Even though we are engaged, and I am pregnant I don't know whether the school is going to allow us to share a dorm" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"I never thought about that" he stated.

"Yeah" I said.

"We will ask Fairy Godmother about it; because I don't know about you, but I would prefer it I was with you" he advised.

"I want to look after you both and I don't want to miss anything" he stressed as he started to stroke slow circular patterns against my right side.

"I don't want you to miss anything else either" I stated. This was the truth; Ben has already missed so much already. I didn't want him to miss anything else; and if I was being honest with myself I also felt selfish. I wanted Ben with me now; I needed him by my side, so we could get through this together.

"What if she says no?" I asked nervously.

"Then we will move into Auradon Castle" he said, and I couldn't help but smile. I loved how Ben had a plan for everything; and this reassured me. We would always make it work; even if the odds were against us.

"It just means that every day we will need to travel there and back but I don't see a problem with that" he said.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"Good" Ben smiled.

"Evie is probably going to want to girl talk soon" I advised.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Wedding talk" I advised.

"I see" he said, and I watched as a large, smug grin spread across his face.

"Yeah" I answered.

"When do you want to get married?" I asked happily.

"Someone's eager" he chuckled as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"It's not that" I stated.

"It's just we have to get married before they come out, don't we?" I asked rhetorically. I knew that this would be the case: as I was currently carrying the future heir to the throne of Auradon. I knew that I would have to get married to Ben, so we could secure Ben's line of succession. Of course, I didn't feel forced to marry Ben; I loved him. Nothing or no one was going to change my feelings for Ben; just me being pregnant was speeding mine and Ben's life on a lot earlier than it should be.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I'm open to whenever" he said.

"If I didn't have to have a state wedding then I would marry you tomorrow" he added lovingly.

"Look at you being all cute" I cooed as I brushed my nose against his.

"I thought you thought I was insanely cute" he flirted as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I do" I confirmed.

"And extremely sexy" I purred.

"Hmm" he purred back before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"So, what do you think?" he breathed after we pulled away breathless.

"I want to get married when I am not so big; I've been reading books and apparently I'm going to tire out very easily. I don't really want to be really tired on one of the best days of my life" I explained.

"Only one of them?" he urged.

"Well the first best day is the day I met you" I said happily.

"Oh Mal" Ben said lovingly before he pressed another long and loving kiss against my lips. Ben deepened the kiss as I cupped his face in both of my hands. And I moaned against his lips as his tongue slid against mine. When the ache came to my lungs I pulled away and I smiled at Ben and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"What else?" Ben asked.

"Well apart from getting married and us meeting for the first time; I think giving birth to your baby is going to be up there as well" I added lovingly.

"That would be correct" he replied lovingly.

"When are your best days Ben?" I asked eager to know what was currently going through his mind.

"Any day I have with you" he said happily as he started to stare into my eyes.

"You don't have favourites?" I enquired.

"Quite a lot" he admitted which made me chuckle.

"Every moment I spend with you Mal is very special to me" he promised to me lovingly.

"And they are very special to me as well my perfect Beast" I said lovingly as I brushed my nose against his.

"And you are my perfect dragon" he purred. I smiled at Ben and I pressed another brief but loving kiss against his lips. When we broke apart we stared at each other for a few seconds before I yawned.

"On the subject of you being tired let's get you to bed" Ben teased.

"As you wish my lord" I chuckled as Ben climbed up from me. I didn't really want to get up right now; but the thought of snuggling in bed with Ben seemed a lot more appealing. Ben then chuckled at me as we both stood up and he slid his hand into mine. Me and Ben then smiled at each other before I led him into my bedroom for a night long talk and plenty of cuddles and kisses.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I know it is only a little one, but I feel as if it answers a question that has been left unanswered. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

My eyes lazily rolled open and I stretched in bed but was stopped by something. When I glanced down I could stop a large grin spreading across my face at the sight in front of me - Mal snuggled into my chest. I carefully pressed a kiss to the top of her head; and I sighed against her hair. I was so glad that things had turned out the way they did; Mal and our baby was my entire world, and this is how it was going to stay.

The need to go to toilet came very slowly as I watched my perfect Dragon sleeping for a short while and I sighed to myself. I really didn't want to move in case I woke her up - she looked so peaceful and beautiful. However, as my bladder gave another stabbing protest I nodded to myself. The sooner I went to the toilet - the sooner I would be back with Mal.

So, I slowly and very carefully slid away from Mal and placed her down on my pillow. I smiled down at her for a few seconds and I turned to leave but was stopped when I heard Mal's voice.

"Ben" she muttered in her sleep as she adjusted herself in bed slightly. I couldn't help but let another large grin spread across my face; this just showed me even more than me and Mal should be together. I smiled at Mal for a few seconds before I slowly and quietly left the room.

* * *

After going to the toilet, I then felt as if I needed a drink, so I walked into the conjoined kitchen and living room area. I carefully get a glass out of one of the black cabinets and I opened the fridge and I take out the orange juice. I carefully pour myself a glass of orange juice and take a sip before turning around to put the carton back in the fridge. However, after closing the fridge my eyes land on an envelope tucked to the side of the toaster.

I pulled one brow up in confusion at it - it was addressed to me? I stared at it and I pursed my lips together - why was there a letter addressed to me here? Unless... no! Surely Mal wasn't going to write to me and tell me everything?

I gingerly picked the envelope up and I looked at it before I slowly turned and stood in front of the centre bench as I decided what to do. Should I open it? Or should I wait until Mal wakes up and ask her about it? As I bit down on my bottom lip I made my decision; it was addressed to me, so it should be ok.

When I opened the envelope, I slid the contents onto the bench in front of me; as I placed the envelope down I was greeted by a piece of Mal's drawing pad paper folded in half and a white envelope. However, on the small envelope there was a post it note saying _'read letter first'._

I threw Mal's bedroom a glance before I picked up the piece of paper and I unfolded it to read:

* * *

 _"Ben,_

 _I know that this is probably one of the worst ways that I could tell you, but I wanted to give you the option. I also hope you have listened to me and read this letter first before opening the smaller envelope. I need to explain my actions, so you will be able to understand why I am doing what I am doing._

 _Ben, I know you are a very good man; and please don't take offence to what I am about to say but I only want to do what is right by you. Please remember this._

 _Ben when I came to see you the last time we saw each other I needed to speak to you; but when the time came to it I couldn't. I knew you knew that there was something wrong but when I was about to tell you what was wrong you told me about the perfect life you wanted me and you to have. But the thing is Ben something has happened, and I can't give you that perfect life anymore. It kills me to say that Ben it really does; I was a nervous wreck when I saw you and I know it will hurt you to read this Ben, but I was even worse when I left you._

 _So here goes; the reason why I came to see you Ben was to tell you that I am pregnant with our baby. And I am petrified; I am no way near ready to be a mother and I know that you are not ready to be a father. But I can't hurt your baby Ben I really can't; I have already fallen in love with them. I know this messes things up for us and I understand that, but I need to protect them._

 _At first, I left because I wanted to get my head around everything - I always had the intention of coming back. Please be assured of that. And you will see me at one point I guess. Ben, I hate being away from you and this is killing me; but I have decided that I need to make a new life for myself. I have bought a flat in North Riding where I intend to bring up our baby. I'm not going to keep them from you; if you want to see them then it is fine. I know that things between us might be gone; I just want to give you the option of a normal life if you should want that. Please don't feel bad if you do; I won't be upset at this._

 _Ben, I want to be with you; of course, I do. But you are the King of Auradon and you can't have a child out of wedlock. Like I have already said you are a very good man; but I don't want you to make any rash decisions because you feel you need to make this right._

 _Please try not to hate me so much; if you still want me then that is something that we would need to discuss. I know I don't deserve you because of my current behaviour and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me back._

 _Text me when you have received this; and I'll ring you when you are ready. I know you are going to want to talk and you will probably have a lot of questions._

 _I love you Ben, please remember that. I always have, and I always will._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Mal and bump_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I picked up the small envelope and I looked at it; so, this is how Mal was intending to tell me that she was pregnant. I thought she said that she was coming back to see me; if this was the case then why did she write this? My body shuddered at the fact that I nearly got this letter. I don't know how I would have felt receiving this; I understand why she would have done it. But I wouldn't have liked it. I placed the letter down in front of me and I placed both of my hands on the bench and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. I didn't doubt when Mal said she was coming back to see me; but now after reading this letter I was concerned. Yes, she gave me the option to text her and I would have probably seen her after reading this letter, but it just startled me reading it.

My eyes then landed on the small envelope and I stood up straight before picking it up. I started to feel nervous as I realised that this is the first time that I would see mine and Mal's baby. My mouth suddenly went dry and my hands went all sweaty and I took a deep breath to steady myself. I went to open the envelope but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Ben?"

I looked over and I saw Mal looking at me from her bedroom doorway and she looked very nervous.

* * *

 **P.S. Something you may or not want to know; is that I have been holding onto this chapter since Mal wrote this letter in chapter Seven.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ooooh guys, things are starting to get interesting aren't they? Did Mal ever expect for Ben to read the letter? Well it is a little bit late for that now I guess. The main thing now is how is Ben going to react now that he has read it. Let's read and find out, also thank you for sticking with me this far. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Ben" I repeated nervously as I took in Ben's angry state. He was currently leaning on my black kitchen counter. He was staring at the letter that I wrote to him the night before I was taken into hospital. But when I wrote that letter it was a different time; I was in a different mind-set. In that time I thought that there was a chance that me and Ben couldn't be together. However my stomach was starting to fill with worry and dread by the sight of Ben staring at my letter. I might have just ruined everything again; even though he wasn't meant to read the letter. Even though what it said didn't matter anymore; it wasn't going to matter anymore. And I needed Ben to know this; if he gave me the chance to explain that is.

"Please say something?" I begged.

"You said you were coming back" he accused darkly as he slowly looked up at me.

"I was" I stated and I gulped as I watched him ball his fists up.

"Then why did you write this?" he asked as he stood up straight and nodded down at the letter.

"I was going to send you it-" I started as I stepped closer to him.

"But?" he prompted.

"But-" I started as I stood next to Ben.

"I saw you at your Summer Ball with Audrey" I advised as my mouth started to go dry. I knew that I needed to be completely honest with Ben as this was the only way that we were going to be able to get through this.

"I thought I better speak to you face to face" I added as I looked down to the floor.

"But I didn't get that far" I advised as I looked up at Ben.

"I went to bed that night fully expecting to ring you in the morning asking whether I could see you" I explained.

"Why ask?" he asked as he pulled one brow up at me.

"You looked annoyed Ben" I stated bluntly and I watched as his eyes widened at this.

"You might not have wanted to see me" I shrugged as I looked back down at the floor.

"Which I would have fully understood because I deserted you without an explanation; your parents were right Ben. I shouldn't have done what I did to you" I explained sadly.

"And I will always hate myself for it" I confessed and I felt my chest start to constrict with guilt.

"Hey" Ben said.

"Don't put yourself through this" he advised as he pulled me into a hug and he snuggled into my hair.

"I understand why" he said and I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"And I forgive you" I heard him say and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I needed to hear Ben say this; yes this might sound selfish but I needed it to help calm and soothe me.

"Just promise me one thing?" he begged.

"Anything" I replied and I pulled away and I looked up at him.

"You'll never do that again" he begged again.

"I promise" I vowed. I needed Ben to know that I wasn't going to do this again; it practically killed me this time. I knew before that me and Ben were meant to be together; but this situation had shown me that there was no other way for me and Ben. We were meant to be together; and I would make sure that me and Ben were ok. As long as he gave me the chance.

"I'm not going anywhere" I promised as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't do that again" I said sadly.

"I don't think Baby Beastie or my Beastie King would allow it anyway" I said as I tightened my arms his neck which made me pull Ben closer to me.

"Nope" Ben agreed as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Mal" he said.

"Yes Ben" I replied.

"Sorry for opening the letter" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"But I couldn't help but being intrigued" he advised.

"It's ok Ben" I said as I removed my left hand from behind his head and I cupped the right hand side of his face.

"Don't worry about it" I dismissed.

"Ok" Ben muttered as he smiled meekly at me.

"So am I right in guessing that this is your scan photo" he said as he released his left arm from my waist and he tapped our first scan photo.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Ben let's go and sit down " I advised.

"We can cuddle as you look at it?" I suggested.

"Ok" Ben smiled as he slid his hand into mine and he picked up our scan photo of our perfect Baby Beastie. I then stepped away from Ben and I led him towards the couch. We both sat down on the couch and we snuggled into each other. Ben then pulled the dark purple throw from the back of the couch and pulled it tightly around us.

"Let's have a look" Ben said as I snuggled into his chest. I started to feel excited for Ben to see his baby for the first time. I let a grin spread across my face as I watched as Ben slowly opened the envelope. I took the envelope from him and I watched as he opened the card. I felt Ben take a deep breath and I looked up and noticed that Ben had a blank stare on his face.

"Ben are you ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"They look very developed already" he noted and I watched as he slowly stroked the photo.

"I know" I agreed.

"Apparently it's normal" I advised.

"They are perfectly fine apart from their heart beat being a little bit quicker" I pouted.

"Hey" he said.

"Everything will be fine Mally" he promised as he tightened his right arm around my shoulder.

"I promise" he vowed.

"I won't let a thing happen to either of you" he said happily before he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"I know you won't" I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Ben I am really sorry for leaving you" I apologised sadly.

"Stop this" he said as he pulled me tightly against him so my face was pressed against his chest.

"What matters now is that we have each other" he said happily.

"Yeah" I said.

"I love you Daddy Beastie" I smiled happily as I looked back up at him.

"I love you too Mammy Dragon" he replied before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. We pulled away from each other breathless and we both smiled at each other as we started to get lost into each other's eyes.

"Do you have one of these?" he said as he nodded towards his scan photo.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Where is it? I haven't seen it since I came here" he said as he looked around my flat to see if he could see it.

"It's in my bedside drawer" I advised.

"I only got two" I explained as I looked over to our scan photo of our perfect little Beastie. Me and Ben then fell into silence as we both stared at the scan photo.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes" he confirmed as he tore his eyes from the scan photo and looked at me.

"Ben please don't lie to me" I begged as I looked into his eyes. I could tell that there was something really bothering him; and I didn't want him to keep it from me. I know this is probably what I deserved; he didn't need to tell me everything after me deserting him. But I thought that we were both in a good place now.

"Your eyes are watering" I noted.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I'm happy Mal" he said as he wiped his eyes with his hand that was currently holding our scan photo.

"I have you back; and I have our baby" he said happily.

"I never want to lose either of you" he said sadly.

"Hey" I advised and I quickly cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"You are not going to lose us" I promised.

"I promise" I vowed.

"We are going to stay where we belong - by your side" I said happily before I pressed a kiss against Ben's lips. After we pulled away from each other we smiled at each other and we cuddled again as we both started to get lost at looking at the scan photo of our baby.

* * *

After what felt like a perfect eternity me and Ben finally went back to bed; as I lay in bed I watched as Ben placed our scan photo up against his glass of juice. I couldn't help but smile at this as it was obvious what Ben was doing. Ben wanted the first thing he saw in the morning was his family and this is what I wanted. And this is how it was going to be from now on; with my perfect family.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, what did you think of the last few chapters? Something that you may or may not want to know; I am currently trying to get this story finished. I don't know when I will be posting this chapter but on my page we are currently up until chapter fourteen. I know I should probably post when I have chapters but I am currently going through a mood of writing and not proof reading. I only get these spells every now and again so I decided to take full opportunity of it; as I am currently juggling this story, a new story and the next part of my main story. Sorry for the waffle; just thought I better give you an update on how I am doing. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The next day I wanted to speak to Belle and Evie on my own; when Ben heard this he started to panic. However I quickly reassured him that I was safe with my sister and his mother; I just needed some girl time as there were things that I wanted to discuss with them.

Ben reluctantly agreed and went to spend some time with Adam, Jay and Carlos; I know that he was worried about me and I fully understood this. However as the door of my flat closed behind him I could still tell that he wasn't happy with leaving my side.

"What do you want to talk about?" Belle asked as she smiled at me.

"I know that it is probably a little bit quick-" I started.

"But I don't know how these things work" I added.

"Right?" Evie asked slowly.

"We all know that me and Ben need to get married before this little one is born" I advised as I looked down and stroked my stomach lovingly. I knew that this was the case; and yes Ben was probably ok to be here for this conversation but I wanted some time with Evie and my soon to be mother-in law.

"Yes" Belle confirmed.

"How long does it take to plan a state wedding?" I wondered as I looked up at them.

"Me and Ben were talking about it last night; and I would prefer to not look like a beached whale" I admitted as I pursed my lips together at the thought.

"Well-" Belle started.

"You are three month pregnant now" she added.

"We would need around two to three month to organise everything" she explained.

"How big will I be at six month?" I enquired.

"Hmm" she said as she looked me up and down.

"You shouldn't be massive; but you will have a bump" she explained as I realised that she was comparing me to what she was like when she was pregnant with Ben.

"Right" I nodded.

"I think that is probably the best thing to do" I smiled.

"When I'm six month pregnant" I confirmed as I felt myself start to get excited at the fact of marrying Ben. I loved him so much and I couldn't wait to be his wife; yes this was really early for the pair of us. But we were meant to be together; and I would make sure that I made it up to him for leaving him like I did.

"E are you going to be able to do that?" I asked.

"What?" she questioned as she froze in shock.

"My wedding dress" I advised.

"You want me to design your wedding dress?" she asked slowly as her eyes widened in shock.

"Well I know I shouldn't just assume if you don't want to you don't have to" I stated. I know I shouldn't have assumed; but if I was being honest I didn't want anyone else designing and making my wedding dress. Of course if Evie didn't want to do this, for whatever reason, I would respect this decision. So the rotten apple is in her court.

"But did you think I was going to ask someone else?" I questioned.

"No" she smiled.

"I just didn't want to assume either" she confirmed.

"Right" I smiled back.

"Erm-" Evie smiled.

"I should be able to" she advised.

"But I will have to keep measuring you; and your final fitting will have to be days before you get married" she explained.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I know you will manage it; it will be perfect" I grinned and I watched as both Belle and Evie grinned at me.

"Evie-" I said as I started to feel nervous.

"Yes" she replied.

"I know you are going to be busy with your dress business and now my wedding dress-" I continued.

"Yes" she repeated as she pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"But would you be my maid of honour as well?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and she quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Eeekk!" she squealed over my shoulder.

"We should start planning now" she said excitedly as she pulled away and smiled broadly at me.

"Don't we need Ben for certain parts of it?" I asked slowly.

"I don't want to completely plan our wedding without him" I advised.

"He will be involved dear" Belle replied.

"But certain things need to be without him" she added.

"Like?" I enquired.

"Your wedding dress" Evie said happily.

"Ok" I nodded.

"But there are other things we can plan; like colour scheme, venues; then ask him about them later" Belle explained.

"Ok" I repeated as I started to become very conscious of how real this was getting.

"Well I know the colour scheme; I know Ben would agree" I answered.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Well I want it to be mine and Ben's colours; so blue and gold for him and purple and flickering of green for me" I advised warmly as I let a smile spread across my face.

"Perfect" Evie said.

"I'll note that" she advised and I watched as she pulled two note pads out of her bag and she picked the first one up.

"Why do you have that?" I wondered out loud.

"This one is a blank drawing pad" she said.

"I brought some work with me so I could work" she shrugged.

"You girl!" I laughed.

"Always planning" I teased.

"Always" Evie replied and me, Evie and Belle all giggled.

"Now let's talk about wedding dresses" Evie said and me and Belle nodded. We then fell into a conversation about what I would like for my wedding dress and what was going to be appropriate with me being pregnant. I started to really get excited planning my wedding dress; it just showed me more that things were meant to happen for a reason. And me, Ben and our little addition were always going to be together I was very sure of this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I'm not going to say anything else in this introduction apart from I enjoyed writing this chapter as I thought it was very cute. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After we had designed my wedding dress I then made me, Evie and Belle all a cup of tea and we all sat and talked aimlessly about anything that came to our minds. I was still mentally kicking myself at the fact that I had run away and shut them all out of this. But by the looks of it I was going to be able to rebuild my relationships with them all and I was over the dome about this.

We then went into my spare room and I showed them what I had already bought for our perfect little baby; Belle confirmed that she had things in Auradon Castle that used to be Ben's. I then advised her that I would like to use them; and I watched as a large grin spread across her face. It appeared that we were going to be starting a family tradition and I couldn't believe that my baby would be using the same things as their father.

Just as me, Belle and Evie started to pack some of the baby clothes that I had already bought in some storage boxes that Adam has bought this morning I heard my phone go off. I pulled my phone out and I grinned when I saw who it was.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"What?" Belle and Evie chorused as they looked over to me.

"It's Ben" I answered as I replied to his call and I placed my phone to my right ear.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello" he replied happily.

"You ok?" I asked as I started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Yeah are you?" he answered.

"Yeah" I said.

"Now what do you want?" I asked cheekily.

"Hey that's not nice" he stated but I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was grinning.

"Who said I was?" I laughed as I left the room.

"I did" Ben answered.

"Oh well" I shrugged.

"Anyway-" Ben started.

"I just wondered when I am allowed to come back" he added nervously.

"Erm-" I started

"Belle! Evie!" I called.

"Aha!" they shouted back from my spare room.

"Are we done with what we are doing? The boys want to know whether they can come back!" I shouted back.

"Aha!" they shouted again.

"Ok thanks!" I called back.

"You can come back" I advised.

"What did you want to talk to them about anyway?" Ben questioned as I walked around my centre bench and towards the fridge.

"Please don't be mad-" I started as I didn't know how Ben was going to feel at the fact that I had started to plan our wedding.

"Why? What's happened?" Ben asked quickly as the tone of his voice suddenly dropped into panic.

"Nothing bad" I pressed hoping that this would reassure him.

"But I may have started planning our wedding" I advised.

"Oh" he said in relief.

"Right" he continued.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"I don't really want to make decisions without you; be apparently you can't help me with my wedding dress" I explained as I opened the fridge and I pulled the bread and butter out.

"No" he answered.

"I don't think Evie would allow that" he added.

"How do you know?" I wondered as I placed the bread and butter down onto the centre bench.

"I didn't think you would ask anyone else" he laughed and I heard the lift in my apartment block go off.

"You're on your way up aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep" he replied cheekily.

"I have something for you" he admitted.

"What is it?" I questioned eagerly.

"It's a surprise" he replied smugly.

"Benny" I cooed hoping that he would tell me what he had bought me.

"I'm nearly there; we all are" he advised.

"Ok see you in a min" he said and I watched as Evie and Belle walked out of the bedroom and sat down on my dark purple leather couches.

"Ok, love you" I answered.

"Love you" he said and he ended the call. I then slid my phone back into my pocket before opening the packaging on my white bread loaf.

"Do you want any?" I asked.

"No" Belle and Evie said as they shook their heads.

"We should be getting dinner soon" Belle added.

"Yeah; I'm only having a little snack" I advised as I turned around and picked out a purple plate out of a cupboard.

"Where are they?" Evie asked as I placed the plate down and got a knife from a nearby drawer.

"In the lift; I think Ben was asking me whether they could come and see us as they were outside" I chuckled as I pulled two slices of bread out and quickly closed the packaging again.

"That boy" Belle chuckled as I quickly opened the butter and started to spread the butter on the bread.

"Well he doesn't like to leave me right now" I advised as I quickly finished putting butter on the bread. I then closed the butter span around and opened the fridge and put the bread and butter away. I then picked up the packaging for the wafer thin ham and picked two pieces out.

"I felt bad sending him away" I added as I closed the fridge, turned around and placed my ham on one of my pieces of my bread.

"Well the main thing is we are all together again" Evie said warmly as I put the other piece of bread on top.

"True" I answered as I started to walk towards them.

"I still have a lot of making up to do" I advised as I sat on the edge of the couch knowing that Ben would want to sit next to me. I watched as Belle opened her mouth to say something but she stopped when we all heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" we all called as I picked my sandwich up and prepared to take a bite. As I bit down on my sandwich I watched as the opened and Ben opened the door and his face lit up when his eyes landed on me. He eagerly crossed the room and dropped onto the couch next to me and he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"Hello" he said and I watched as Adam, Carlos and Jay followed Ben into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hello" I said after I swallowed a bite of my sandwich.

"Hungry?" Ben teased as he looked down to the ham sandwich in my hands.

"Aha" I chuckled before taking another bite; out of the corner of my eye I noted that Evie quickly slid her note pad into her bag before anyone saw it.

"So what did you get me?" I asked as I placed the sandwich on the plate in my knees.

"You're so eager" Ben laughed as I reached over and placed the plate on the black glass coffee table. I wiped my hands together to get rid of any crumbs and I went to take the white plastic bag from his hands but Ben stopped me.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he pulled the bag away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's my kiss?" he asked smugly.

"Oh sorry" I apologised.

"I forgot" I teased and I pressed a brief kiss against Ben's lips.

"Is that all I'm getting?" he pouted after I pulled away.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Why?" he asked as he pouted again.

"We are in front of your parents and my family" I reminded him and I watched as Ben nervously looked at everyone.

"Of course" he nodded as he looked back at me.

"Sorry guys" he apologised as he looked at our family again.

"I've missed Mal" he admitted.

"We know you have" Jay laughed.

"We all have" Carlos added happily as he smiled at me.

"Here you go" Ben said as he offered me the white plastic bag.

"Why did you get me something? You didn't have to" I advised as I took the bag from him.

"I wanted to" he urged.

"I see" I noted as I went to reach into the bag.

"Well they are kinda for you but not" he admitted as I slid my right hand into the bag.

"I see" I noted and I felt something soft and smooth. I pulled the contents of the bag out and placed them onto my lap; Ben took the bag away and when I had a closer look at the two baby grows I couldn't help but grin.

I picked up the first baby grow; which was dark blue in colour, with yellow writing on the front. I span it around to show Evie and Belle so they could see the _'Mammy's Beast'_ writing.

"Awww" they sang together.

"What is on the other one?" Evie asked as I handed Ben the first baby grow and he slid it back into the bag.

I picked the second baby grow up and I span it around to show everyone. This one was a dark purple one and one the chest it had it bright green letters the words _'Daddy's Dragon'._

"Ben they are perfect" Evie said as she grinned at Ben.

"I know" he replied as I took the bag from him and I slid the second baby grow into the bag with the other one.

"I know" he said proudly.

"I had them specially made" he added.

"And because we don't know the gender yet they are perfect. Technically if they are a girl or boy they will still be able to wear both" he suggested as I looked up at my perfect Benny.

"Thank you; I really like them" I said and I pressed another kiss against his lips.

"I thought you might" Ben muttered after we broke apart. I then rested my head against Ben's right shoulder and he tightened his arms around me. I yawned and I heard Ben chuckle at me and I sleepily looked up at him; we all then decided that we would go for a family meal later on. However the others were going to give me and Ben some time alone; some of which I wanted to have a nap in. Ben said this would be fine; because we would be together as it will always be from now on.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I'm not going to say anything further apart from enjoy the cute Bal goings on in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After we all talked about us all returning back to Auradon in the next few days the others all left to go and get changed for our family meal this evening. Mal however stressed that she needed some sleep; so we arranged to see everyone in around two hours.

As the door closed after my parents Mal then lay down on the couch and placed her head into my lap; I watched as her eyes started to roll as she started to fall asleep and I smiled down at her. As Mal started to fall into a peaceful slumber I reached over and pulled the dark purple throw from the back of the couch over me and Mal. I then looked down at my perfect purple haired princess and I ran my fingers through her hair as she continued to sleep.

Yes things were going fast for me and Mal; but I wouldn't change a thing. My life started and ends with Mal and this is how it was always going to be. I knew that someday I wanted to marry Mal and have children with her; I knew this because my heart was telling me this. I knew that when the press and the council found out about our situation me and Mal were going to get a lot of backlash but this didn't matter. What mattered was that me and Mal were together and we would help each other through this.

After sitting in silence for what felt like a peaceful eternity I heard a knock on the door; I slowly looked up at the black clock on the wall and I smiled. It has been an hour and a half since we last saw the others; and me and Mal still weren't ready. I looked down at Mal and I sighed; I didn't really want to wake her up. But I knew I had to so we could go out for food with our family.

I heard another knock on the door and I sighed; I couldn't be selfish I told myself. Our family had missed Mal just as much as me; and at the moment I was getting to spend more time with her. Yes this was down to me being her fiancé; but I needed to remember that Evie, Jay, Carlos and my parents would want to see her too.

"It's open!" I called and I froze as I felt Mal stir in her sleep. I watched as she stretched in her sleep slightly before she snuggled back into my lap and I sighed in relief.

"Hel-" I heard Evie say as she opened the door but she stopped when I pointed down to Mal to signal that she is still asleep.

"Oh" Evie muttered as she, Carlos and Jay entered the room.

"Sorry" she apologised as Carlos closed the door behind them.

"Where's my parents?" I asked as I watched as the three of them sat on the couch opposite to me and Mal.

"We went for them; but Belle said that she needed to talk to Adam" Jay explained.

"Right" I said slowly. I started to wonder what my mother would want to speak to my father about; I hoped that we had put everything behind us. I thought that we all wanted to work together to make things work; I decided to push this thought away. I might be worrying about nothing; my parents had come to accept mine and Mal's choices and they could be talking about something completely unrelated.

"But they told us not to worry so it can't be anything that bad" Carlos quickly added.

"I'll still check on them later though" I advised as I looked down and I smiled down at my perfect sleeping dragon.

"She gave us quite a scare didn't she?" I said not talking my eyes from Mal as I started to run my fingers through her hair again.

"Yes" Evie chuckled.

"Our Mal doesn't do anything by half" she added.

"I'm just glad we have her back" Jay interjected.

"Me too" Carlos confirmed.

"You know-" I started as I let my eyes roam over Mal's face.

"When she disappeared her being pregnant never crossed my mind" I admitted as I looked up and threw them all a look before looking back down at Mal.

"Ben don't beat yourself up about it" Evie dismissed.

"None of us thought that Mal would be pregnant" she added.

"But if I am honest I am glad she is pregnant" Carlos muttered and we all looked up at him and glared at him.

"Carlos!" we all exclaimed and froze as Mal stirred in her sleep again.

"What?" he asked incredulously in hushed tones.

"You are all confusing what I mean" he quickly added as he put both hands up in front of him to defend himself.

"At least Mal is pregnant and it isn't anything else; that is what I meant" he stated.

"We were all thinking really bad things" he reminded us and we all threw a sad look at each other. This was the truth; during Mal's disappearance I had tormented myself by thinking of every situation that she could have been in. I hated myself for it but at the time I couldn't bear not knowing what was going on.

"Yes a baby is a shock but at least Mal wasn't hurt, kidnapped-" he continued.

"Carlos stop there!" I begged as my mind started to relieve some of the dark thoughts and dreams I had during Mal's disappearance.

"I don't really want to think about that" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"But I do know what you mean" I confirmed as I pushed the dark thoughts from the fore front of my mind. This wasn't important right now; what was important was looking after Mal and our baby.

"Thank you" Carlos replied.

"I hope she knows-" I said as I moved some hair out of Mal's face that had dropped down.

"That she isn't going to get the opportunity to leave like that again" I smiled as I looked up at them.

"She knows" Jay smiled.

"I've warned her" he advised as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do know one thing though" he added.

"What Jay?" I questioned.

"Your baby is going to be the most protected baby in the kingdom" he advised proudly.

"Yeah" I agreed with a big smile.

"They are" I added.

"Do you know what you want?" Evie asked eagerly and my eyes fell onto her.

"I'm not bothered" I confirmed.

"As long as they are both ok; boy or girl I will love them regardless" I answered as I looked down at Mal and I stroked her right cheek slowly with my left thumb.

"Have you talked about names yet?" Evie then asked.

"Your eager Evie" I teased as I looked back up at her.

"We haven't got that far yet; however I do have some suggestions" I confirmed. Everything was starting to feel real to me; I had gone from having a girlfriend, to having a family in a few months. But I wouldn't change a thing; and I would make sure that Mal knew this.

"I do know one thing though" I pressed.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Me and Mal have discussed our living arrangements when we get back" I confirmed. I knew that Mal wouldn't mind me discussing this with her family; and anyway they would have to know where Mal was. In fact I think they would want to know where she was so Mal and our baby would be safe at all times.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Me and Mal want to be together; so I'm sorry Evie but you will be having the dorm to yourself" I smiled.

"That's fine" she replied with a smile.

"I understand that you and Mal are going to want to be close" she concluded and I nodded at her.

"So does that mean that Mal will move into your dorm?" Carlos asked which made me look over to him.

"I don't know Carlos" I admitted.

"We would need to see Fairy Godmother; I don't know whether we would be allowed" I explained and they all threw a nervous look at me,

"If not-" I started.

"Me and Mal will move to Auradon Castle and we will have to commute to school every day; Which shouldn't be a problem; we don't live that far from school anyway" I explained.

"Yeah" they all nodded at me.

"Evie" I said as a thought then came to me.

"Aha" she replied.

"How much of our wedding did you plan with Mal?" I enquired. I didn't mind what Mal had planned for our wedding already; I just wanted it to be perfect as it was going to be one of the best days of my life.

"It was mainly her wedding dress but we know the colour scheme" Evie advised.

"What is i-" I started and I suddenly froze when Mal moved slightly in her sleep.

"Ben" I heard her mutter in her sleep and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face.

"Is she still asleep?" Evie asked me and I looked up at her.

"Yes" I said smugly.

"I think I know who she is dreaming about" I chuckled as I brushed my thumb along her cheek again.

"My perfect dragon" I said lovingly as I moved my right hand and started to run my fingers through her hair again.

"To answer your question-" Evie started which made me look up at her.

"Mal wants it to be blue and gold for you and purple with flickering for green for her" she confirmed and I looked down and smiled at Mal.

"Perfect" I muttered.

"She didn't want to choose anything without speaking to you" Evie explained.

"I see" I noted.

"Well it's going to be perfect" I smiled as I looked up at Evie again and I smiled.

"Yes it is Ben" I heard Mal mutter.

"You're awake?" I asked incredulously as I looked down at Mal.

"I am now" I advised and I watched as Mal's eyes slowly opened.

"How much did you hear?" I questioned with a warm smile.

"She didn't want to choose anything without speaking to you" she said mimicking Evie's voice.

"I see" I nodded. Mal then slowly sat up next to me and she span around and threw herself on to the back of the couch. I watch watched as she rubs her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk at her muttering my name in her sleep.

"Why are you smirking for?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Nothing" I said smugly.

"No Ben" she pressed.

"What have you done?" she questioned as she squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"I haven't done anything" I said as I placed my hands in front of me to defend myself.

"You on the other hand-" I teased with a smug grin.

"What?" Mal asked incredulously as she pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"Mal you were talking in your sleep" I admitted and I watched as her eyes widened in shock.

"What did I say?" she asked and I could hear the panic in her voice. I don't know why she was so worried for; I thought it was really cute. It just showed me that me and Mal spent our time together when we were asleep as well as awake. Which I had no doubt in my mind about as all I could dream about was my beautiful soul mate.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I teased.

"Ben please?" she pouted.

"Please tell me?" she begged.

"You said my name" I admitted happily as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Is that it?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Evie?" she said as she looked at her sister and I laughed in disbelief at her.

"Yes that is all you said" she confirmed.

"And Ben was very happy about it" she concluded.

"Evie!" I whined and I watched as Mal looked up at me with a smug grin on her face.

"Sorry not sorry Ben" Evie joked and we all laughed as I snuggled back into Ben. My beautiful, playful father of my baby.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, thank you for your patience on waiting for waiting for some of these chapters. I know you hear this a lot but I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as I can. But I have a lot going on behind the scenes; much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

I quickly got changed for our evening meal; we had decided to go and have a private meal at the hotel that the others were staying at. Thankfully Adam and Belle had asked for us to have some privacy so the staff at Snow White's Hunting lodge took it upon themselves to set up a private room where we could dine on our own.

The room that they had moved us into was a grand ballroom that was decorated in a light blue and red. The walls were painted in light blue with a red border. On the walls there were paintings of North Riding and The Summerlands. The tables were covered in maroon table cloths with ice figures that resembled Snow White. On the tall ceilings there were crystal chandeliers hanging down and on the right hand wall; there were glass doors that leads to the gardens around the lodge.

All the way through the meal I couldn't believe how lucky I was that they all let me back into their lives. They didn't have to; but as they had let me in. I wasn't going to take them for granted - ever again.

* * *

The next morning I sat and ate breakfast as I watched as Ben made some phone calls. First all I sat and listened as Ben arranged for the moving vans to come the next day. I felt a little strange knowing that I would be leaving; but I knew that I had to. Ben and my baby were my world and I couldn't wait to get back to Auradon City so we could start our life together.

I then watched as Ben rang his Doctor back in Auradon City and he advised them of the situation. He promised that he would act with discretion and arrange for all my notes from my new Doctor's and midwife to be transferred across to him. He also said he was going to be tactful and get me a new midwife; who coincidentally was Belle's midwife with Ben. I liked the fact that my new midwife was going to be the same midwife that brought Ben into the world.

* * *

Me and Ben then got changed and went over to the hotel and we met everyone else in the lobby way. We decided that we were going to go shopping together; and just generally spend some time together; which was nice.

Things were going really well; we manage to walk around some shops together; however we avoided anything to do with baby's for the time being. The last thing we needed was for the news of my pregnancy to get out before we told everyone that should know.

However as we left Macy's we were bombarded by the press; they obviously heard that Ben had found me and they wanted to find out why I had disappeared. Ben quickly wrapped his arms around me and he guided me back into the hotel and into his parent's room. I started to get worried at the fact that the press knew where I lived so our final night here was going to be ruined as they might try to get into my apartment block. However we decided that we would get room service with Evie, Jay, Carlos in Adam and Belle's room before I teleported me and Ben into my apartment for our last night together in my apartment.

* * *

"So what do you want to do on your last night here?" Ben asked after we pulled the covers back on us as we climbed into bed.

"I don't know" I advised.

"It feels weird leaving here" I added as I looked fondly around my bedroom. Yes most of my things were now packed into boxes; and me and Ben still had a little bit of packing to do in the morning. But it started to feel real that I was leaving due to the sight of my room.

"I know baby" Ben smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"But we need to go back" he said as I snuggled into his chest.

"I know" I muttered.

"Life awaits us back in Auradon City" I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Yeah" he grinned as her reached up with his left hand and cupped the right hand side of my face.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I started to wonder what was on his mind.

"Anything" he smiled as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"As long as I am with you" he said lovingly.

"Look at you trying to be all cute" I teased as I brushed my nose against his.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he pretended to look hurt.

"I thought you thought I was cute" he pouted.

"You are" I answered.

"But you are also other things as well" I flirted.

"Such as?" he purred.

"You know what" I chuckled.

"Tell me" he purred as he inched his face closer to mine.

"Why?" I enquired mock innocently as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Cos I want to hear you say them" he smirked.

"Ok" I purred as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"You are beautiful" I said happily as I swept some loose hair behind his left ear.

"Patient, kind, sexy" I added and I watched as a large, smug grin spread across his face.

"You are cheeky, funny and very loving" I finished smugly.

"That all?" he joked.

"Hmm" I purred.

"I'll get back to you on that one" I laughed.

"Oi!" Ben said as he pulled me close to him and we rested our heads against each other's.

"What do you think they are?" he asked as he dropped his left hand to my stomach and he cupped it lovingly.

"Boy or girl?" he questioned further.

"I don't know" I advised as I pulled my head away from his and I looked down at my stomach.

"I'm not bothered to be honest" I admitted.

"However it will be lovely to have a son who looks like his father" I smiled as I looked up at Ben. I let my mind start to wander onto the thought of having a son who looked exactly like Ben. I liked the fact that I was putting more Ben's into the world; yes I know I might be carrying our daughter but either way they were going to be perfect.

"Or a daughter who looks like her mother" Ben said lovingly as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Have you any thoughts on names?" Ben wondered.

"Actually-" I started. I had actually thought of two names for our baby – one for a boy and one for a girl. Yes I know that me and Ben would need to talk about this but we had plenty of time - well a few months.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I think you might approve" I advised with a large grin.

"Right?" he prompted again.

"I want to name them after people in our lives" I explained.

"Right, what did you think?" he asked.

"What's on your mind first?" I stated.

"No you first" he pressed with my favourite cute smile.

"No you" I pressed.

"I don't want what I like to influence you" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Well if they are a boy I wanted to name them after my grandpop" he advised and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"And if they are a girl?" I asked slowly.

"I didn't really have any names for that" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked eagerly.

"You are not going to believe this" I chuckled.

"What?" he wondered out loud.

"If they are a boy I was thinking about Maurice Benevolent" I confirmed and I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I smiled as I started to secretly panic on whether he didn't like the name.

"Why my name?" he questioned.

"Because you are their father" I said happily.

"Do you not like it?" I added as my stomach continued to burn with panic.

"I love it!" he exclaimed which made me take a sigh of relief.

"Can we?" he asked happily.

"Really you are not just saying it?" I asked; I didn't want Ben to just go along with a name just because I like it; even though he did say he wanted to call our baby after his grandpop.

"No" he said as he quickly shook his head.

"I really like it Mal" he pressed.

"Ok" I nodded.

"What did you have in mind for a girl?" he questioned as I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Well obviously I think you are meant to put your parent's names in it but I don't want our children to have anything to do with my mother. So I chose the other two women in our lives who mean a great deal" I explained.

"Ok, who?" he enquired eagerly.

"I was thinking Isabelle Evelyn for a girl, Belle for short" I advised and I watched as Ben's eyes widened again.

"Ben are you ok? Do you not like that name" I asked as we fell into an awkward silence.

"No I love it" he muttered.

"My mother and Evie will love that" he noted before a large grin spread across his face.

"I know" I said as I reached down and stroked my stomach.

"Ben do you really like those names; we don't have to use them they are only suggestions" I stated as I felt as if I had just took over naming our baby.

"Mal stop worrying I love them" he dismissed.

"We are naming our baby after people that mean something to us" he said soothingly as he stared into my eyes.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"We will have to have a couple more sons" I teased.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled.

"So we can use Adam, Jay and Carlos somewhere" I teased further.

"I see" he laughed.

"I suppose your right" he grinned.

"You suppose?" I teased.

"Ooh you cheeky beast" I joked as I playfully shoved Ben.

"Oi!" he exclaimed.

"I'll get you back" he warned me and I felt his hands drop to my sides and he started to tickle me.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Ben stop!" I shrieked as shivers started to run through my body.

"What have I hurt you?" Ben asked as he quickly stopped his hands against my sides.

"No" I advised.

"You know I don't like being tickled" I pouted.

"I see" he noted before he started to tickle me again and the room filled with the sound of me giggling.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"Stop!" I giggled.

"No!" he laughed and I pulled him down on top of me in a bid to stop him from tickling me. When this didn't work as well as I would have liked; I then crushed my lips against Ben's and I couldn't help but smile against his lips as Ben's arms wrapped around me and pulled me tightly against him.

Me and Ben started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses; and I could feel myself fill with lust for me sexy beast. It must have been affecting Ben the same way as I started to feel him dig into me slightly; I brushed my hip against him and he moaned against my lips before he pulled away.

"We better stop" he breathed as he readjusted himself slightly away from me.

"Why?" I asked as my face dropped.

"Because it will lead onto other things" he chuckled as he reached up and cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand once more.

"You say that like it is a bad thing Mr Adams" I flirted as I pulled him back to me.

"Mal we can't" he said sadly as he pouted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Do you not want me that way anymore?" I quickly asked as I started to panic.

"Yes of course I want you that way" he said as stroked his thumb along my cheek.

"But I don't want to hurt you or the baby" he said and I nodded at him. I could see his logic but there was nothing to worry about. He couldn't hurt me or the baby; I made sure of this before I left the hospital. Yes I was still concerned; who wouldn't be after my scare. But I knew that both of us were safe with Ben; and I knew that me and Ben needed to be intimate even more so due to our time apart.

"You can't hurt me or the baby Ben " I said.

"I was told when I first found out that we can still have sex" I stated.

"But that was before the pain and the bleeding" he reminded me.

"True" I agreed.

"But I also checked before I left" I advised and I let a meek smile spread across my face.

"When?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me. Yes I felt a little bit bad about waiting until Ben wasn't there to ask this question; but I wanted to surprise him. Yes I didn't know when this would come up but I wanted to make sure that I was armed with the information ready.

"When you left to go to the toilet before we left I quickly asked the midwife" I admitted.

"What did she say?" he asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"We are good to go" I said happily as I reached up and cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"We just need to be a little bit careful-" I explained.

"Apparently bleeding after sex when pregnant can be normal but it should still be checked out. But she did assure me that as long as I am not stressed I shouldn't bleed when we have sex anyway" I explained further.

"I see" he nodded.

"Ben if you really don't want to I'll not make an issue of it" I said. This was true; if Ben didn't want to have sex I would never force him; but I did need him to know that there was no risk to me or our baby.

"But I know you want me just as much as I want you" I added.

"If not more" I pressed as I felt a twinge of lust in the pit of my stomach.

"How can you want me more than I want you?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me again.

"Because I am currently craving you Ben" I admitted as I felt my cheeks start to heat up with embarrassment.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"My hormones have been all over the place since I left" I confessed as I reminded myself of how I had been feeling since I leave Auradon City. There was times where I was really craving Ben; I nearly came back a few times because of it. Yes I knew that if I did do this then I would have to explain everything to Ben; I wouldn't just jump at him and mount him. I don't even know how I was able to keep these feelings at bay until now.

"I have been craving you" I purred.

"That way" I pressed hoping that I wouldn't have to hint any further.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened in realisation.

"I see" he said as I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I am so close to ripping your shirt off right now" I flirted and I smirked when Ben chuckled at me.

"I want you so badly Mal" he admitted as he tightened his arms around me.

"Then come and get me" I flirted as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"We need to kiss and make up properly after all" I said suggestively.

"Hmmm" Ben purred and I smirked at him. I then rolled onto my back and I pulled Ben on top of me; I watched as he smiled before his lip collided with mine once more. When the need to breathe came we broke apart with smiles on our faces.

"We'll take it slow though" Ben breathed.

"Ok Beastie" I nodded and Ben chuckled at me before our lips collided once more causing us to fall into a series of long and loving kisses; which lead us to make love well into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thanks again for taking the time to read this story; it means a great deal. Let's see what is next in store for Ben, Mal and their little one. I hope this chapter answers a lot of questions. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The next day we all returned to Auradon City and I felt apprehensive; people already knew that I was back with Ben and our family but they didn't know about my pregnancy yet. I don't know how people didn't know already to be honest; surely someone saw Ben buying our baby's baby grows. However I was filled with relief at the fact that no one did; or if they did they weren't telling anyone.

When I voiced my concerns to Ben he reassured me that everything was going to be ok; I wished I could believe him. I knew that he had called an emergency council meeting and this scared me. They were meeting tomorrow and I didn't know how they were going to take it. They could demand that Ben leaves me; or that I needed to be sent back to the Isle. And this was something that I couldn't bare thinking about. Mine and Ben's baby were innocent; they didn't ask for this. Me and Ben didn't either but we had to be held accountable - but not our perfect little one. I vowed to love and protect them endlessly and this is what I was going to do.

* * *

The next day in the council meeting I sat next to Ben; everyone was throwing confused looks in my direction; no one sat next to the King on the council apart from his Queen. I knew how this looked to them and I squeezed Ben's hand nervously under the table and he looked at me. He told me again that everything would be ok; however I couldn't hold the same amount of confidence that he had.

* * *

After I left the council meeting I was filled with a mix of emotions; there was a mixed reaction to the news of both my pregnancy and engagement. Certain council members said they were happy for us; however there was some that thought we both had been very reckless. I couldn't blame them for thinking like this; but Ben fought our case wholeheartedly and when he reassured them that I was his soul mate this seemed to appease them.

* * *

It was now the day of my twenty week scan and I was very excited for two reasons. First of all Ben was finally going to see our baby; and today was also the day where we were going to find out whether I was carrying the future prince or princess of Auradon. If I was being honest I didn't mind what they were; I just wanted them to be happy and healthy. This is all I could wish for; I knew that they would be safe and they wouldn't go through anything that I went through with my mother. I loved mine and Ben's baby; and I would make sure that they knew this.

* * *

As we walked into Auradon General's Maternity clinic a lot of eyebrows were raised; however everyone knew about me being pregnant now. As the day after we told the council Ben did an official announcement; we had a lot of well-wishers which I was glad about. However with the good you still got the bad; and of course there was backlash. I was accused of 'trapping' Ben; as I was carrying the heir to the throne he had to marry me. People were saying that this was my 'plan' all along; calling me a slut, a whore and a good for nothing tramp. This angered Ben and he rang every newspaper which printed any slander and even rang his lawyer to go involved. Yes I tried to tell Ben not to but he wouldn't hear me. He stated that he couldn't have anyone thinking anything negative about his future queen, wife and the mother to his child this way.

Thankfully the only thing that went without any drama was me changing midwives; so before our scan we had a really long meeting with my new midwife, Janet and went through my notes from North Riding. Yes I had heard most of it before but Ben still had loads of questions but Janet put his mind at rest that me and our baby would be fine.

* * *

"Hello Lady Mal; your Majesty" a tall, brown haired lady greeted us as we walked into a private room where we were going to be having our scan.

"My name is Debra and I will be your sonographer" she introduced herself.

"Thank you" we said together.

"Congratulations by the way" she added happily.

"Thank you" we repeated.

"So I am right in saying that this is your twenty week scan?" she enquired as she gestured to the two seats next to the bed.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"And you are also doing a 4D scan as well?" she asked.

"Yes if that is ok" Ben asked as he slid his right hand in to my left and he gave it a tight squeeze, making me look at him. I knew that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment; just like me. However I could see in his eyes he was filled with a mixture of nerves and excitement to see our baby for the first time.

"That is perfectly fine" Debra answered and when I looked over to her I saw that she had a large grin spread across her face.

"Now I just want to ask before I put my foot in it-" she started.

"Right?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Are we finding out the baby's gender today or do we want a surprise?" she wondered.

"We have discussed it-" I advised and I looked over to Ben and we both smiled at each other before I looked back over to Debra.

"And we want to find out" I advised happily. I couldn't wait to see whether I was carrying Maurice or Belle; either way I would love them endlessly but at least we could plan a little bit after knowing the gender.

"Ok" she nodded.

"I just wanted to check because as soon as I know I'll start referring to them as he and she" she explained.

"Ok" me and Ben chorused.

"Right Lady Mal if you can pop yourself up here" Debra said as she patted the dark blue cushions on the bed.

"You know the drill" she smiled.

"Ok" I said as I stood up and climbed on to the bed as Ben moved over and sat in my seat.

"There is a couple of things I need you to know-" I started.

"Right, what?" Debra asked.

"Ben hasn't seen this before" I admitted as I looked down in embarrassment. I knew that this didn't sound right; as of course Ben should have been there at my first scan. But I felt Ben slid his hand back into my left again and I looked at him. He smiled at me and I could tell that he was trying to reassure me; I squeezed his hand back and I watched as he smiled and winked at me.

"Have you not?" Debra asked Ben.

"No" he answered as we both looked over to her.

"He wasn't there" I muttered.

"I see" she noted.

"Ok" she said.

"So we will give you a longer look; and the other thing?" she asked.

"I'm nervous about the baby's heart beat" I explained.

"I know; but try not to be. Everything will be fine" she smiled as I pulled my top up and jeans down slightly.

"Now-" she started as she rubbed the cool gel onto my stomach and hooked tissue paper around my clothes.

"Here we go" she advised as she placed the probe onto my stomach and she started to run it side to side.

"Let's have a look" she smiled as she looked up at the screen.

"Oh" she muttered.

"Well that explains everything" she smiled.

"What?" I asked in panic; I heard Ben take a deep breath in. I fell into a pool of despair as I realised that I was going to find out what was wrong with our baby.

"I have the joy of telling you that we now know why the heart beat sounds like it is skipping" she explained. Joy? How could our baby's heart sound like it is skipping being a joy? I felt myself start to fill with rage and I knew that if she continued talking like this I might just jump off the table at her.

"Why?" Ben asked for the pair of us.

"You are not having one baby Lady Mal" she directed to me.

"You're having twins" she declared with a large toothy grin.

"What?" me and Ben said in absolute shock; I felt my anger suddenly disappear as I felt myself freeze. Twins? Yes this reassured me about their heart beat; but I never expected twins.

"How?" I asked still in shock.

"They weren't there before!" I exclaimed.

"Well there are defiantly two babies in there; one of them must have been hiding" Debra advised.

"Can we see?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Of course" she replied and she turned the screen. I heard Ben take a deep breath in as he squeezed my hand; my eyes locked on the screen and a smile started to spread across my face. She was right; it was clear as day. I could now see two individual sacks which held our two perfect little Beasts. I felt my eyes start to water; this all felt strange to me but I knew that I would protect and love both of them until my dying breath.

"There is twin number one" Debra advised as she pointed to the sack on the left.

"And twin number two" she continued as she pointed to the other sack.

"They look beautiful" Ben noted.

"They do" I agreed.

"Tell me when you are ready and well start trying to find out their genders" Debra smiled at us both.

"Yeah" I muttered and we all fell into a silence for a few minutes as we looked lovingly at our babies.

"Well I'm ready when you are Ben" I advised as I finally broke the silence and looked over to him. Ben's eyes were locked on the screen and tears were building up; I knew they were happy tears and I started to get overwhelmed at seeing Ben react like this to seeing our children.

"Ok" he muttered.

"Just give me a min" he advised.

"If that is ok?" he asked quickly looking at Debra before his eyes went back to the ultrasound screen.

"That's fine my lord" Debra answered and we fell into silence for a few more seconds.

"Ok" he said breaking the silence.

"Go on" he advised.

"Right twin number one" Debra advised as she moved the probe along my stomach. We watched as the picture changed and we got a very clear view of what gender they were.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"Well I don't think you need to tell us what gender they are" I chuckled.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"There's Maurice Ben" I advised as I looked over to Ben and smiled lovingly at him.

"Maurice" he repeated.

"Twin number two" Debra advised as she moved the probe along my stomach again and we both watched as the other twin came into view.

"Oh" Debra advised.

"You cheeky wee devil" she teased when we both noticed that our second twin had their legs crossed.

"Have you felt them move yet?" Debra advised.

"Not yet; I'm getting worried" I explained.

"In first pregnancies babies move later on in the pregnancy so don't worry" she replied reassuringly.

"Come on twin two; give me something" she said as she continued to move the probe along my stomach.

"Your mammy and daddy want to know what you are" she joked.

"Oh" she muttered.

"There we go" she smiled.

"Ha! I got ya!" she joked.

"Sorry" she advised as she looked over to us both.

"I get into it when they are playing hard to get" she explained.

"I see" Ben noted.

"So?" he asked.

"You are having one of each your Majesty" she advised and I felt my stomach flutter.

"A boy and a girl?" I muttered.

"Yes" she confirmed with a large toothy grin.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"So we have Maurice and?" she started.

"Belle" Ben said proudly.

"Aww Maurice and Belle Adams" she cooed.

"They will be beautiful babies" she added.

"Thank you" me and Ben chorused together. I couldn't believe it; we were having a boy and a girl! We were getting the best of both worlds; yes I was scared of having a daughter but I knew I would be fine. I had Ben with me now; and I loved my family dearly.

"Right how many scans would you like?" Debra advised.

"Two" Ben answered for me as I wiped my eyes as tears had started to form.

"And the DVD for 4D?" Debra asked.

"Yes" Ben confirmed as I nodded.

"Well give me a few minutes I have to go next door for something then we will do your 4D scan" she explained.

"However before I do that let's hear that infamous heart beat" she smiled and she flicked a switch and the room filled with the fast heartbeat of our babies.

"I see what you mean Mal" Ben noted as Debra quickly left the room.

"Yeah" I said as I smiled at him.

"But now I don't feel as worried now" I smiled meekly.

"No, me neither" Ben answered as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Everyone is going to go nuts later when we do out reveal" I teased.

"I know" he grinned.

"Our perfect Maurice and Belle" he said lovingly as we both looked back at the screen; and we enjoyed our first special family moment with our twins.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, what did you think so far? Yes I know the children might change in my stories however they all link together eventually. You will see what I mean in time I guess. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

Me and Ben loved seeing the 4d scan; I was shocked how detailed they were. But I was bursting with pride and devotion at the fact that both our son and daughter looked like Ben. Of course they were going to have some likeness of him but I didn't expect them to look exactly like him. You couldn't see any similarity to me at all; but this didn't bother me. Ben, Maurice and Belle were my world now and I wouldn't have it any other way.

On the way home me and Ben walked into Auradon City's Mother and Baby store and we bought a pair of light blue and pink shoes. We decided that this would be a very cute way of telling our very excited family who were all waiting in Auradon Castle that there was a prince and princess on the way.

* * *

"Right I know you are all on tender hooks to find out what gender the baby is-" Ben started happily as we both sat down on one of the couches in Auradon Castle's large living room. I looked around at all of their faces (Adam, Belle, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Jay, Lonnie, Mrs Potts, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth) I nearly lost them all and I was forever grateful that they had left me back into their lives.

"However we have also decided to do two more reveals" he explained.

"Right" Adam said as everyone else's face's lit up at this information.

"What?" Belle asked happily.

"We are also going to tell you the baby's name; and who we would like as godparents" I explained.

"I see" she noted.

"So Mal go one tell them what we are having" he teased. I smiled at him and I reached into the bag and I picked up the small light blue shoes. I then smiled as I pulled them out of the bag and revealed them to our family.

"A boy!" they all gasped.

"Oh congratulations!" they all chorused.

"Thank you" me and Ben smiled.

"We are not finished yet" I teased.

"Go on Ben" I prompted and I watched as Ben slid his hand into the bag and he quickly revealed the light pink shoes to our family.

"A girl?" they all asked confused.

"I'm really confused" Doug advised as all of their faces fell into confusion.

"Twins?" Evie exclaimed.

"Are you having twins?" she quickly asked.

"Yes E we are" I advised with a large grin.

"We are having a boy and a girl" I confirmed and I watched as all of their faces lit up.

"Congratulations!" they said as they all took it in turns to hug me and shake Ben's hand.

"It's a good thing we had an option for a boy and a girl" Ben advised after we all sat back down in our seats.

"Which are?" Jay asked.

"Can I? Then you do the godparents" I enquired.

"Of course princess" Ben said as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"For the boy; he is going to be called Maurice Benevolent Adams" I declared.

"Maurice?" Belle asked as her eyes widened in shock. I knew that this would mean a great deal to her that we have named our son after her father.

"Yeah" Ben said happily.

"After grandpop" he added.

"Oh" Belle smiled.

"That's beautiful" she nodded as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What about the girl?" Evie asked.

"She is going to be called-" I started but stopped as I looked at Ben and we both smiled at each other.

"Isabelle Evelyn Adams, Belle for short" I advised happily as I looked over to Belle and Evie.

"What?" they both said together in shock.

"Belle Evelyn Adams" I repeated but decided to give our daughter's shortened name.

"Really?" they asked again together.

"As long as you don't mind?" I offered.

"No I don't" Belle smiled.

"I actually feel quite honoured" Evie stated.

"Ben go on finish this off" I smiled and I heard Ben chuckle at me.

"Ok well we were going to have more godparents anyway but this just makes it easier-" he started.

"We would like Maurice's godparents to be Jay and Mrs Potts" he declared.

"What?" Mrs Potts and Jay said in shock.

"Me?" Mrs Potts asked as she placed her right hand in front of her mouth.

"Yes Mrs Potts; you have been another parent figure in Ben's life; we hoped you would be the same in the princes's and the princesses also " I advised.

"Of course" she said happily.

"Oh come here you two" Mrs Potts said before she walked up to me and Ben and she pulled us both into a tight hug.

"This is an absolute honour, thank you" she cried as she pulled away.

"Hey" I said as I pulled her into another hug.

"There is no need to cry" I added as I stroked the top of her back in a bid to reassure her.

"But I am happy Lady Mal" she advised as she pulled away and smiled at me.

"I never expected" she sobbed.

"We know" I replied.

"We are honoured you would say yes" I smiled.

"Thank you" she advised as she stepped away; I then watched as she walked up to Chip and he started hugging his mother.

"For Belle; we would like Carlos and Evie" Ben advised and we watched as both of their face's dropped in shock.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Really?" Evie asked slowly.

"Yes" me and Ben grinned.

"Who else would we ask?" I teased.

"Like Jay has already said-" Ben started.

"They are going to be the most protected babies in this kingdom" he said lovingly as he placed his left hand onto my stomach.

"We wouldn't want anyone else to help us bring up the prince and princess" he finished happily as he looked down at me.

"Thank you" they both said making Ben look back in their direction.

"It's an honour" Carlos smiled.

"I can't wait to meet them" Evie said excitedly.

"Me neither" I said as I placed my right hand on top of Ben's.

"They both look the spit of Ben" I advised.

"Do they?" Belle asked eagerly.

"Look-" I advised.

"We have scans and a DVD" I said as I pulled the scans and our 4d scan DVD out of the bag that had our little blue and pink shoes in.

"Ooooh let's have a look" Evie said as she took them from me. We all then watched the DVD as our scans were passed around. The whole room went silent for a few minutes before everyone started 'ooohing' and 'awwing' the images of our twins. As I looked around the room I still couldn't believe that I have these amazing people as my family; and I felt like the luckiest woman in the Kingdom.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, I can't believe that we are nearing the end of this story; it just feels like yesterday I started it. Thank you for coming on this journey with me; it has meant a great deal. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Six weeks later….*_

* * *

"Let's get you down this aisle" Carlos said happily as we slowly climbed up the stairs of Auradon Cathedral. I couldn't believe that today was the day that I was finally going to marry Ben; arranging the wedding seemed to go over so quickly. But now it was here I couldn't wait to get down that aisle to him; last night and this morning had been very hard for both me and Ben. We didn't like to be apart anyway; but this felt even worse due to me being six months pregnant.

Last night I shared a room and a bed with Evie; however this didn't stop Ben popping in quite a few times. I had even had a private conversation over the phone this morning with Ben; I know it probably over the top but since I left me and Ben valued each other a lot more. We didn't like being apart before I left but it was even worse now. We wanted to be in each other's company all the time; yes we understood that there were times when we couldn't be together but it didn't mean that we had to like it.

"Yes please" I said eagerly and I couldn't help but grin when Jay, Carlos, Evie, Jane and Lonnie laughed at me.

"Thanks for giving me away guys" I directed at Jay and Carlos; I didn't want to choose between the pair of them; as they both meant a lot to me. So I asked them both; and they were both very honoured.

"You're very welcome" Jay smiled as I linked his right arm.

"It's going to be a hectic walk" Carlos stated as he linked my left.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With the five of us walking down together. And you three walking after us" he advised as he nodded at Evie, Jane and Lonnie.

"Ha ha!" I said sarcastically.

"Let's go" I smiled.

"Ben will start worrying" I stated as we stood in the order in which we had to walk down the aisle in. Jay nodded to a member of staff inside the cathedral and we heard the slow wedding march start to play so we started to walk forward.

A large grin started to spread across my face and I felt Maurice and Belle wriggle around in my stomach. I started to feel overwhelmed by everything; I had the loving family that I have always wanted. I nearly didn't have this; and yes I would carry this guilt with me for as long as I live.

My heart started to pound in my chest when I watched as Ben turned around and I watched as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped slightly. I knew that Ben would love my dress; it was perfect in every way.

Yes it was my wedding dress so I knew that it had to be elaborate in some way; but due to me being pregnant we didn't want to add any additional weight if we could help it. The dress was made of light white silk material that flew to the floor, on the front there was a white lace collar which swooped down onto the bodice. On the corset there were light blue and purple rhinestone gems that cascaded down the dress to my knees. The materials were perfect as it hugged my bump perfectly without feeling suffocated. My hair was down however Evie had plaited my hair. There was a silver tiara on my head which held my veil delicately over my face and in my hands was a bouquet of bright purple and blue roses.

I chuckled as we walked up to Ben; who was standing there very proud in his traditional dark blue and gold royal suit and crown. I watched as a large grin spread across his face as I stood in front of him. Jay and Carlos offered my hands to Ben and he grinned and took both of my hands eagerly. Our gazes locked and I let him lead me to Fairy Godmother, who was waiting patiently for us.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready" we confirmed together.

"Let's begin" I heard her say. But I couldn't look at her; my eyes were locked onto Ben's as we took a very important step together in our relationship.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss your bride your Majesty" Fairy Godmother declared proudly as she finished our wedding ceremony. I watched as Ben grinned at me as he removed his hands from my waist and he slowly and delicately pulled my veil up and threw it over my head. He then stepped closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello wife" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Hello husband" I said lovingly. I watched as Ben grinned at me before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. When we broke apart we rested our foreheads against each other's and we smiled at each other as we enjoyed a few seconds in our perfect bubble. Me and Ben then pulled away slightly and looked over to the Fairy Godmother.

"Now we have the first part out of the way-" she started.

"Lady Mal would you mind kneeling?" she questioned. Ben then helped me to my knees and he stepped to the side. I watched as a member of staff handed Fairy Godmother her wand and she stepped in front of me and smiled.

"Now my dear-" she started.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy along the side of the King of Auradon as long as you both shall reign?" she asked.

"I do solemnly swear" I vowed.

"It is my honour to bless our new Queen" she said as she placed her wand on my right shoulder then to my left. Evie then stepped forward and carefully pulled my tiara and veil away as Fairy Godmother handed her wand to the member of staff. I then watched as another member of staff handed her Belle's old crown and she placed it on my head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen-" she advised as she took a step away from me and Ben helped me back to my feet.

"I would like to introduce to you for the first time, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon and his wife, Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon" she declared proudly which made the whole room start to clap and cheer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you again for coming on this journey with me. It means a great deal to me that you have enjoyed this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Ben then offered me his right arm and I slid my left hand onto it and we walked down the aisle; with everyone bowing and curtsying to me as we walked past to them. I held a small smile on my face as we made our way through the cathedral; I knew that there were some people here which thought I didn't deserve to be married to Ben. But I didn't care what they thought; what I cared about was what our family, friends and most importantly of all Ben thought.

As we walked through the large stone archway and we started to slowly make our way down the stairs in front of the cathedral the crowd outside started to clap and cheer. Me and Ben waved and smiled to them as we walked down the staircase. We then stood there and posed for photos as the press were allowed a few moments to capture us leaving the cathedral as husband and wife.

"Let's get you in the carriage my love" Ben stated as he slid his right hand into my left and he started to lead me to the open roofed carriage that was waiting for us. A member of staff opened the door for us both and Ben helped me into the carriage before he jumped in next to me.

"I love you" he said lovingly as the door was closed behind him.

"I love you too Ben" I answered happily as Ben wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and his right slid into my right hand on my lap.

"I know all of this is well before its time; but I would never change a thing" he said happily with a large grin.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"I can get through anything Ben; as long as I have you with me" I stated.

"Back at you my beautiful dragon" he said before he dropped my right hand and he reached up and stroked my left cheek before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"We have a long day ahead of us Mal" he said as he started to state into my eyes as we broke apart.

"I know" I answered.

"Remember you need to tell me if it is too much for you-" he reminded me just like he had been doing everyday at least once for the last week.

"I will; I promise" I vowed.

"Good" he smiled.

"I can wait for cuddles later on though" I teased hoping that this would stop him worrying about today being too much for me.

"Just cuddles?" he flirted.

"No not just cuddles" I chuckled.

"My husband and I need to have some time alone; so I'm sorry my dear you will need to leave" I said mock innocently.

"That's fine" he shrugged.

"I wasn't aware that I was sharing you" he stated and we both chuckled at our playfulness.

"You are only sharing me with two little beasts" I smiled as I looked down at my stomach.

"I love them so much" I cooed.

"They know that" Ben said happily.

"I want to do so much with them; I've started planning it in my head" I advised as I stroked my stomach with my left hand.

"Like?" Ben prompted which made me look up at him.

"Well I want them to well-read like you are; and I like the fact that you went camping with your father every summer" I explained.

"I can't wait for Christmas and Halloween!" I exclaimed with a large toothy grin.

"There's so much you taught me since coming here; I want them to know too" I finished as I started to think about all the things that me, Ben, Belle and Maurice were going to be able to do.

"And they will my Queen" he smiled as our carriage pulled outside of Auradon Castle, so me and Ben could start our wedding reception.

* * *

After me and Ben greeted everyone as they arrived we then walked into the grand ballroom in Auradon Castle. I couldn't help but smile at the room when I saw it. Just like me, Evie and Belle had planned our colour scheme was kept true to our word, so you could see the link to both me and Ben. The grand ballroom was decorated in dark purple and blue pieces of fabric that fell from the ceiling to the floor; and there were also pieces that went up to the roof to make it look like a tent kind of feel. There were a lot of round tables that were covered in white and gold tablecloths, gold cutlery and the centre pieces in the centre of the tables were a gold Beast head with blue and purple roses with a slither of green for their stalks. Large gold and silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the room and next to the far wall (which was made of glass) was a long table where me, Ben and our family were going to sit.

* * *

The rest of the day went over really quickly; as the next thing I knew it was the night time and it had been a very emotional day. We had all enjoyed our fabulous three course meal that Mrs Potts and her kitchen had made for us. Me and Ben had advised her that we wanted her and her staff to attend; and she did. But she made sure that we were well catered for first. We then all went through a roller-coaster of emotion when it came to the speeches. After the speeches Evie had to take me to one side to help me with my make-up as during Ben's, Adam's, Azis's, Chad's (as Ben decided to have two best men), Evie's, Jay and Carlos's speeches I cried throughout. Yes I knew my hormones were currently playing up but I think their kind words would have made me cry anyway – even if I wasn't six month pregnant.

"Now could I have your attention please?" I heard Jay call and the room went deadly silent.

"It is now time for the King and Queen 's first dance" he smiled as he looked over to us.

"So let's hear it for King Ben and Queen Maleficent!" Jay shouted. Me and Ben smiled at each other as we stood up and I slid my right hand into Ben's left and I let him lead me to the dancefloor in front of everyone.

"So?" I said as we turned to look at each other and we took the waltz pose.

"So?" he asked as we started to slowly waltz to a slow arrangement of his parent's song – 'tale as old as time'.

"Queen Maleficent" I stated.

"Well that is your full name dear" he replied with a lovingly smile.

"Well how you do you get away from King Benevolent?" I asked cynically.

"Because I've been known as King Ben publicly for quite a while now" he fired back at me.

"I see" I noted.

"Does it really bother you that much?" he asked as he pulled one brow up at me.

"Nah!" I teased as I took my hands away from Ben's and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Want to be closer to me?" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist as we started to sway on the spot.

"Always" I said lovingly.

"Hmm" Ben purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you my beautiful dragon" he said as we started to get lost in each other's eyes.

"I love you too my handsome beast" I returned and Ben pressed his lips against mine and we continued to sway on the spot whispering sweet nothings to each other until the song came to an end and we had to return back to reality.


	31. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

 _*Two months later…*_

* * *

"Oohh!" I exclaimed as I felt a sudden gush in between my legs as I was cuddled into Ben in bed.

"What?" Ben asked as I quickly sat up.

"Mal?" he asked as I pulled the covers back and noticed water in between my legs.

"Uh oh!" I muttered.

"Mal?" Ben begged and I turned and looked up at him and I was met with confusion.

"Ben my waters have just broke" I said as I started to freeze in shock. I wasn't ready! The twins weren't due for another couple of weeks; I know that Janet said that their heads were facing down which meant they might come soon – but I didn't expect this soon!

"What?" he asked in shock.

"But they are not due for another couple of weeks!" he exclaimed.

"Well they must be imp-" I started but I stopped when my stomach was hit with a sudden pain.

 **"URGH!"** I cried out as I cupped my stomach in both of my hands and I rolled onto my right side putting my back to Ben. Yes this had to be it; it felt different to when I had my Braxton hicks. Janet said I would know the difference; and boy I did know!

I heard a noise which told me that Ben had jumped out of bed; I then heard him move around as he pulled some clothes on in haste.

"I'm just going to ring my parents" he advised as I rolled onto my back as the pain started to subside.

"Ok" I muttered as I started to take deep breaths as I watched him ring his parents.

"Father!" Ben exclaimed as Adam answered the phone.

"I'm sorry it's late; but can you and Mother get ready?" he asked.

"We think Mal has gone into labour" he advised.

"Yeah" he said.

"We will need to take her to hospital" he continued as I worked on my breathing.

"Ok; see you both soon" he advised as he hung up on them before he jumped back onto the bed next to me.

"I'm just going to ring Janet sweetheart" He said as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"Ok" I grumbled as I braced myself for the pain as I didn't know when it was going to come back.

"Everything will be ok" he promised as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I promise" he vowed as he rang Janet and put the phone to his ear.

* * *

The next hour went over really quickly; Adam and Belle came to our bedroom within ten minutes of Ben ringing them. They both expressed their concerns about me being in labour this early; but we were all reassured by Janet over the phone that this sometimes happened; especially with twins.

We then all made our way to hospital; Janet made sure that we had a private side room to ourselves. The initial plan was for me to have a home birth; as I wanted this to be a private family moment; however with the twins coming early this had to be changed.

As me, Ben and Janet moved into my side room; Adam and Belle went to sit in the family room and waited for Evie, Jay and Carlos. On the way to hospital Adam and Belle had rang them to tell them that I was in labour; they all said that they would be there as soon as they could be and Adam advised them all where we would be.

As I climbed onto the bed I couldn't get rid of my unsettling feeling that something was wrong; yes Janet and her colleagues weren't concerned and I tried to take some solace from this. But I just wanted things to go ok; however what kept me grounded was when Ben slid his hands over my left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze making me look at him. I smiled back at him and squeezed his hands back; I knew that I didn't have anything to worry about. I had Ben by my side; and this is how it was always going to be.

* * *

 _*Eight hours later….*_

* * *

"Come on push your Majesty" Janet advised me again as she was in between my legs.

"I can't!" I panted as I threw my exhausted head back against Ben's neck again. It felt never ending; I had been in terrible pain in the past but it was nothing to what I was currently experiencing. I felt as if I was being ripped in two!

"I really can't" I panted before I cried out in pain again.

"Your Majesty we can see the head" Janet called out.

"A few more pushes will do it and then the second twin will follow shortly" she advised.

"Oh no!" I cried and Ben pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Don't worry; you've done all the work for the second one" she advised as she looked up at me. I felt a crushing pain in my stomach and I felt the familiar urge to push again.

"Come on Dragon" Ben coached me as he stroked my sweat drenched hair from her face.

"You can do this" he said as we locked eyes and I nodded at him.

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I shouted as I went rigid and pushed with all the strength that my weak and tired body could muster.

"That's good" I heard Janet say.

"Give us another one" she asked.

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I strained again as I pushed harder hoping that this would all end soon.

"One more time" Janet advised.

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I shouted out in pain for the third time. I felt a pressure and movement in between my legs which told me that one of our perfect Beasts was making their way into the world.

"That's it!" Janet exclaimed; which made my body freeze in shock.

"Head's out!" she exclaimed and I started to pant to help myself through the pain.

"One final push for twin one" she stated and Ben grinned at me and I meekly smiled as I braced myself to push our first baby into the world.

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I roared and I felt a tug and more movement in between my legs which made me realise that one of our babies was now out.

"There we go" she smiled.

"Go on Ben" I panted.

"See which one it is" I stated. Ben pressed another kiss against my forehead before he dropped my hands and he stepped to the bottom of the bed and gazed in between my legs. I watched as his eyes lit up as a large grin spread across his face.

"Mal" he breathed.

"What?" I asked.

"He's beautiful" Ben cooed as he continued to stare in between my legs.

"Maurice came first then; he wanted to cause a scene" I teased.

"Yes" he answered. I went to smile however I stopped when I felt the very familiar pain suddenly come back that I had just got rid of.

"Oohh!" I cried out.

"What?" Ben asked as I went rigid again in pain.

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I shouted as my body started to contract and push on its own.

"Mal what are you doing?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Belle wants to come out too" I explained.

"Here you go your Majesty" Janet said and she quickly placed Maurice onto my bare chest. My eyes widened in shock when I looked at my son for the first time; he had a bright purple tuft of hair on the top of his head. I watched as his eyes opened slightly and I noticed my bright green eyes; and when he snugged into my chest I noticed that he had my double dragon birth mark on his left forearm. I looked him up and down again as the pain started to subside and I noticed that those three things were the only things that made Maurice look like me. Everything else was Ben; he had the same nose, dimples and mouth as Ben.

"Oh Ben" I breathed as tears started to form in my eyes.

"He's beautiful" I cooed as I started to run my fingers through his hair and I watched as he snuggled his head further into my chest.

"He is" Ben smiled as he wrapped his right arm back around my shoulder as he sat on the side of my bed.

"He's just like you" I noted and I started to feel the pain start to come back.

"Oh hang on" I advised before Ben could say anything.

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I groaned as I bit my lip; however, when the pain became too much I cried out in pain. I heard a cry suddenly erupt from my chest and when I looked down I noticed that I had given Maurice a shock.

"Oh" I panted as I rocked him slightly.

"Sorry Maurice" I advised lovingly as I tried to work on my breathing. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and I watched as he stopped crying and he snuggled back into my chest again. I couldn't believe how much like Ben he was; I couldn't wait to meet Belle. I still couldn't believe that I had the three of them; I loved them all dearly and I would make sure that they all knew this.

"I'm going to have to hold it in; I don't want to scare him" I advised Ben as I snuggled against Edward's bright purple hair. The next pain came quite quickly and I tensed my body and I groaned slightly. I concentrated on Maurice as pain engulfed my body; I didn't want to frighten him any further – my beautiful prince.

"You are doing so well" Janet smiled as she looked in between my legs.

"Thank you" I advised and I watched as Maurice started to move slightly on my chest and he started to grunt.

"What's happening?" I asked; was there something wrong?

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I groaned again.

"What?" Janet asked as she quickly walked around the bed and looked down at Maurice.

"There's nothing wrong your Majesty" she smiled.

"He's hungry, why don't you try to feed him?" she asked.

"Can I?" I wondered out loud as the pain continued to come thick and fast; however I had seemed to build up a tolerance for it – to a certain degree. However I think that this was down to the fact that I didn't want to scare Maurice any more that I already had done.

"Yes it will help with your labour" she advised as she stepped back in between my legs.

"Ok" I nodded.

"You my little Beast-" I started as I put Maurice against my right breast and I watched as he quickly latched on and started feeding from me.

"Have the same appetite as your father" I chuckled as I stroked his right cheek with my left thumb.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed making me look up at him.

"What?" Mal laughed.

"It's true" I teased. I watched as Ben smirked at me; he then went to say something but stopped when I went rigid in pain.

"Oh" I muttered.

"Here she is" I panted.

"How do you know?" Ben asked as he snuggled into my hair.

"This is the same feeling just before Maurice come ou-" I started but stopped when pain gripped my stomach.

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I groaned as I threw my head back.

"She's nearly there" Janet advised.

"Just one more push for the head" she added.

"Do you mind if I go and watch?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Not at all" I advised as I rolled my head and looked over to him.

"Maurice will keep me company up here" I advised as he pulled his arm away from me as I rubbed Maurice's back as he continued to feed.

"I'm going to push" I advised as I saw that Ben was stood next to Janet.

 **"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I strained as I bore down hopefully for the last few times.

"Mal that is amazing" Ben noted and I watched as his eyes widened as I felt movement which told me that our princess was making her way into the world.

"The heads out" Janet declared.

"One more time!" she advised and I took a deep breath to steady myself. If this was the last time that I had to push I wanted to give it everything that I had left.

 **"UUUURRRRGGGHHHHH!"** I groaned and I felt a tug and movement in between my legs.

"She's out!" Ben declared with a large grin.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's beautiful" Ben noted as he grinned down at our daughter.

"Scooch the prince over" Janet advised and I moved Maurice a little bit so he could still feed but enough room for Belle to lie next to him.

"Sorry your Majesty" Janet said as she looked up at Ben.

"But it is crucial that both babies go straight onto the Queen's chest" he explained.

"It's ok" Ben advised.

"Plenty of time for cuddles later" he grinned as Belle appeared and was placed on my chest. My eyes widened when I saw my daughter for the first time. She looked exactly like Maurice; I watched as she snuggled into my chest I saw her eyes open and she looked up at me. I smiled down at her and pressed a kiss against her fore head and she snuggled into my chest.

"She's absolutely beautiful" I noted as I smiled down proudly at our daughter.

"You are both going to be little heart breakers when you get older" I cooed.

"Like their mother" I heard Ben tease and when I looked up I noted that Ben was walking towards me and our children.

"Like their father" I teased as he stood next to us as he chuckled.

"Do you want me to go and tell everyone?" he asked.

"No" I advised and he sat back down next to me and wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"Not yet; I want some time for just us. You haven't even held them yet; you're not going-" I started but stopped when I felt movement on my chest and I looked down and grinned.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Typical" I laughed.

"What?" Ben repeated as he looked down at my chest.

"I didn't even need to move Belle" I smiled as I looked up at him.

"She's feeding too?" Ben wondered out loud.

"Yep" I grinned.

"I think left is for her and right is for Edward by the looks of it" I joked.

"Would you like to cut the cord Your Majesty?" Janet asked Ben.

"Yes please" Ben said and he moved his arm away from me and he got up and went back in between my legs. I heard a snap which told me that he had cut mine and our twin's umbilical cord; and both Janet and Ben smiled at me.

"We will get everyone sorted then we can get your guests; who are eagerly waiting in the family room" she smiled.

"I want photos first" Ben advised.

"Wait till I am covered though" I reminded him that I was currently half covered by a blanket. I then felt an urge to push and I bore down and I felt a heavy mass in between my legs before it came away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Your placenta your grace" Janet advised.

"Everything is done; you have done really well" she grinned.

"Thank you" Ben grinned.

"Thanks for all your help" I added.

"Well it's not every day you can say you have delivered the next prince and princess of Auradon so thank you very much for that honour" she said modestly.

"You're very welcome" me and Ben said together which made Janet chuckle as she started to tidy away everything, starting with my placenta.

"Ben pull the blanket round for me" I advised and I watched as Ben pulled the covers over my legs and pulled the blankets up so you could see Maurice and Belle; but not revealing my bare chest to the world.

"Photo time!" Janet exclaimed after she got rid of the bloody rags and my placenta in a yellow clinical waste bag.

"Would you mind?" Ben asked as she pulled her blue gloves off her hands.

"Not at all" she advised as Ben pulled his phone out of his pocket. I then watched as he set his camera up on his phone then he handed Janet the phone as he sat next to me; and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled meekly at the camera and I watched as Janet took a handful of photos; before returning the phone back to Ben.

"Thank you" he said as he pulled his arm away from me and he inspected the photos. I then watched as he smiled as he took a photo of me, Maurice and Belle. I winked at him and he smiled as he placed his phone down in front of him on my bed.

"Daddy Beastie" I sang.

"Yes Mammy Dragon" he sang back with a large grin on his face.

"I think your son would love a cuddle; you might need to wind him though" I stated.

"Ok" I said and I felt my stomach flutter when I watched Ben's face light up at the prospect of holding his son for the first time.

"Come and get him" I advised and I watched as Ben slid closer to me and he slowly and very carefully picked Maurice up and he took him in his arms and pulled him close to his chest.

"My boy" he muttered.

"He's definitely like his father" I teased and I looked down at our perfect daughter, who was looking up at me very lazily as she continued to feed.

"So is our daughter" Ben noted as he also looked down at Belle.

"I'll just wind him" he advised and he sat Maurice up a little bit and rubbed his back until a small burp came from his mouth. I couldn't help but grin at Ben; he had paid very close attention in our anti-natal classes. I was very proud of my husband and I knew that he was going to be an amazing father.

"Oh I think she is done" I advised as Belle pulled her mouth away from me and she snuggled into my chest once more.

"Do you want to swap and hold your baby Dragon or do you want me to wind her?" I asked knowing that this would be the perfect way to introduce Ben to our daughter.

"I would love to meet our perfect Princess" he smiled.

"Well slide our baby Beast back over" I chuckled and Ben carefully slid Maurice back onto my chest. After he made sure that Maurice was in a decent position he then took Belle from me and brought her close to his chest.

"Oh Mal; she's beautiful" he breathed as he gazed down at his daughter.

"Yes; we make beautiful children" I noted.

"However Ben-" I started which made Ben tear his eyes away from Belle.

"I want these two to be at least two or three before this happens again" I advised. Yes I loved Maurice and Belle dearly; and I hadn't discounted the option of having more children. I just wanted our twins to be older and me and Ben to feel settled as parents before we made our Beastie and Dragon Pup litter bigger.

"Of course" he agreed with a toothy grin.

"I love you all so much" Ben said as he pressed a tender kiss to the top of Belle's head.

"And we love you all so very much too Ben" I advised as I watched as Belle snuggled into Ben's chest and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"It's up to you Ben-" I started as I broke the silence.

"What is?" he asked.

"We can cuddle them a bit longer-" I suggested.

"Or you can go and tell our very eager family that they are here" I finished.

"I'll go get them" he nodded as he grinned at me.

"However I want a family photo first" he smiled and I grinned at him.

"Janet?" Ben said.

"Of course your Grace; I don't mind going to get your family afterwards if that is what you would like?" she smiled as she picked up Ben's phone and Ben slid closer to me and nodded at her. I readjusted myself in bed a little bit so you could see Maurice better and I smiled at the camera. Janet took a handful of photos before excusing herself to go and get our family. Me and Ben looked at each other and we shared a brief but loving kiss before we looked down at our prefect purple haired twins and enjoyed our perfect and private family moment before our family came to see our new additions.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for coming on this journey with me again. I know it has taken a while but we have managed it together. I know that this epilogue is quite long; but you can see why. I wanted to make sure we got to meet Maurice and Belle before we parted ways.**

 **Much love as always,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
